Nights of Terror?
by RabidPanzer
Summary: Big metal doors. The only things between me and impending death. And even then, I'm not exactly sure. But it's not like I can go anywhere else though. I'm not getting through this without heartbreak, satanic rituals, a weird crush, and a freak accident involving me. Wish me luck! (Awaiting Chapter 15: This Means War) (Criticism Encouraged) (Cover by me!)
1. Chapter 1

Night 1

 _ **I do not own anything but the OCs**_

"HELLO"- Speech

" _HELLO"_ \- Thought

" **HELLO"** \- Yelling

" _ **HELLO"**_ \- Mentally Yelling

"[HELLO]"- Author Note

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at ...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."

" _ **Damn it**_ **.** " I obviously didn't know what I was signing up for when I called for this job opening, because I had a purple rabbit coming towards my door a metal on metal clang sounding for every step closer to my demise. I close the door, hoping that the battery wouldn't die until 3oclock, where I would actually have a fighting chance, with light shining through the windows. "Too bad I only have 17% power left.." I check my cameras briefly, wanting to save as much power as I possibly could and come to the conclusion that the fucker had nothing else to do, because it was still in that position, watching my camera with pinprick eyes.

I wait, flipping my camera up every once in awhile to check on the purple nuisance as i heard clanking again, and I turn on my camera again to finally see the bunny bastard leave. While he was walking away I heard a crash coming from the far end of the building. What? I change to the show stage and see two empty spaces, and a bear glaring at me with demonic eyes that screamed "So _you're only prey after all.._ "

I recoil and slide my chair over to the left door pulling a crowbar out of my knapsack and punch the door button on my right side to hear a terrifying screech of rage and failure behind it whilst opening the left, but then hearing a sound that meant death was imminent.

I ran out of power.

" **FUCK!** " I yell jumping out of my chair and running through the left door and smashing a nearby vent open with the crowbar, jumping in and crawling away like a frantic child attempting to run from their mother making a HUGE amount of noise while I pulled myself forward. I stop crawling seeing a loose grate ahead in the wall.. I could swear I saw movement behind the bars, but this crappy phone light, I can't tell exactly. I attempt to take the grate off its hinges when the whole vent groaned and creaked. I quickly stop, hoping the vent doesn't break and wait, if this vent comes crashing down, the whole pizzeria will know where I am.. .. .. .. .. "Thank god" I breathe, sending the entire exposed part of the ventilation system crashing to the floor with me in it, cutting and shredding at me with ripped and rusted tin, exposing large amounts of blood and skin to the now soaked floor, I lull my head back realizing that soon an animatronic will come to kill me in one of the worst ways possible. I check my phone seeing the time- 4:27

"I knew I wouldn't make it." I gasp, resting my body and closing my eyes. The last thing I heard was a shrill scream before finally passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

The New One

 **[Yeah so I kinda noticed the first chapter was sort of small, so I'm making this one bigger for you guys and btw this is not 100% smut FF like those harem ones but eventually people WILL be wanting lemons I bet you a sum of money. If I see a lot of protest against lemons I will reserve the M part of this story simply to cussing and also all the animatronics are females except Freddy, Fredbear and the new type of Foxy (This takes place in a broken AU so Mystery Foxy replaces normal, also means) I'm adding to the story. To those of you who actually read this Author's note sorry for hindering the story, and reviews will really help me get going. I got my first follower! I'm looking at you ZA Falcon! Thank you for that :)**

 **And without further ado (blah blah Disclaimer in First Chapter) may the story truly begin!]**

As I wake up to a familiar voice yelling my name, I notice I'm soaked in something sticky, warm and slightly dry. I pull myself up seeing i was unconscious in a pool of my own blood, leaking out of my leg, arms and chest. Probably the fall I had from the vents. Something grabs me firmly, as i'm pulled out of the pool of blood and onto a table, I see my savior, Mr. Fazbear- my employer.

" **What happened Tai?!** " he says, worry in his voice and concern on his face as he finds a first aid kit and digs through the contents finding the stitches and gauze, along with bandages and disinfectant. He was a short man, plump, but not fat and a small gray beard on his face.

"I fell" I reply, humor lacing my voice, then wincing as he puts disinfectant onto a small pad of gauze and dabs it on my wounds. The worry and concern disappears after I make that joke.

"I can see that." He chuckles carefully begins sewing me back together with the stitch, being cautious not to hurt me. "Stay still son.." I follow his command, a moment of silence with me on the table, questions going through my head- _Why are the animatronics_ _really_ _like that? How am I still alive? Why did I feel like something was watching me, something alive?_ Mr. Fazbear steps back and cleans up the tools back into the kit, wiping the sweat off his brow before he speaks up "Ok son, you can move now." I let my muscles relax and get off the table to look at my former gashes.

"Mr. Fazbear, I can't thank you enough."

"It's fine." He replies, a look of proudness on his face, until sadness washes over him. "I suppose you'll want to quit now." he sighs walking away " _Fucking animatronics.._ "

"Sir? He stops, and turns to face me. "I want to stay, I don't have anywhere to go, and this is the only job that would take me. In return, I would like information on the animatronics, and why they actually do this to people." gesturing to myself, I walk out of the infirmary as his face lights up.

"That's great! If you want to stay I'll even let you have one of the extra storage rooms, I'll just have the movers take everything out and you can set up camp there for.. How long?"

"As long as I need to work here thank you, um.. Will there be rent?" I simply reply, smiling.

"Oh no, you're a great employee, you survived longer than the others." At this my blood ran cold, and my smile evaporates from my face.

 _The others?_ "Sir, it's only been one night." Fear taking over

"Yes, other than Mike, the person on the recording you got, is the only one aside from you to survive the first night. "Speaking of which, the nights are going to get harder from now on.. Because we have gotten another animatronic, our satisfaction rates have been going down because kids are saying it's the same routine every time, and we can't really get scrap it down either because for some reason when an animatronic is built, something happens to it.. As if a soul is pulled right out the Æther and inserted into the animatronic, it's the robotic equivalent to murder."

I guess one of my spinning questions were now answered, but now it's going to be harder to insult the robots knowing they're alive now. "Great. Hopefully I didn't piss them off with my cussing..

"Follow me," He says leading me to a door behind the show stage when he opens it I see the employees lounge, a TV, bean bag chairs a mini fridge and finally, a washroom. "Tomorrow we will have finished up cleaning out the storage room and then you can move in. If you need to get some new stuff for your room just ask and I can give you half your pay for the week and you'll get the rest on your payday."

"If you don't mind I'm going to go clean myself up.." I say, watching for Fazbear's reaction.

"Ah, yes, yes, take your time there's no rush, I just had to close up because of the damage they caused." gesturing to the animatronics. I walk into the washroom and look at myself. Half my hair was red from the accident on the ground the other half was blond with a small brown spot from my birthmark, my face was pale white with a couple freckles here and there I have green eyes and a tall face I wore an unfortunately former grey sweater, pale blue jeans and a pair of nikes all which were soaked in blood. I take off my clothes, and put them into the sink, leaving the warm water on while I took a shower, I had a well rounded build all of me being slightly muscular but mostly in my arms, due to the fact that when you're on the streets, bastards will be bastards. I get out of the shower and take my clothes out of the still running sink to put them in a dryer and play on my phone while waiting.

Ding!

The dryer indicates the clothes are ready before I pull them out a red tinge still covering the fabric. _Damn it._ I walk out of the bathroom clothed to see Mr. Fazbear walk back into the room nervously, he shifts on his feet as he twiddles his fingers, like he's debating on something.

"Tai, do you want to see the new animatron-"

CRASH

"Um.." he stops, taking a quick glance over to the parts and services room "Do you want to see the new animatronic?"

"Sure." I mumble, more worried about the sound from the room than to what he's saying. We

Walk towards the parts and services, hoping what's in there wont give me a heart attack

"So, what happened with Bonnie? There was a massive gash on her chest and I had to send him away for repairs.." _What? I don't remember anything about that._

"I have no idea Mr. Fazbear, I don't remember seeing any damages to the animatronics, I'm not too sure, but I might have fallen on her when the vent came apart" He stops, open up the parts and services room to reveal a Fox Furry, with green eyes and a short muzzle with red and grey fur, wearing a black button up coat and baggy grey jeans, and a hand made of hooks. But what really caught Tai's attention was her breasts. "Why the fuck does it have breasts?"

"It's to give the animatronics a more motherly feel, if you know what I mean. Didn't you notice it on Bonnie and Chica?" he questions, cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry, no I didn't, I was too locked in fear to notice the things trying to kill me have tits." He rolls his eyes, smirking. "But seriously though, why the fuck did you have to make it so voluptuous?" He shrugged and looks at his watch.

"Damn it, Tai, I have to go, I have an appointment, I'll be back in a couple hours. Do what you need while I'm gone. Oh, by the way, Sydney will be here soon to help clean out the storage room for you." He turns to leave the building, and stops one more time. "For the record Tai, her name is Crystal." With that he finally exits the building leaving me with myself and the animatronics. AGAIN.

"Crap, he's leaving me with 'Sydney the Whore', that's a GREAT idea, my voice dripping with sarcasm, I scope out some headlights coming towards the building, then turning off almost blinding me. "Speak of the devil.." A woman walks in, with a white tank-top her breasts not covered with a bra and an hourglass figure, swaying her hips from side to side as if trying to seduce someone, ME.

"Hey handsome~ Mr. Fazbear said he wants me to keep an eye on you while he's gone for his appointment and said we're all alone.."

"Go fuck yourself." I say, then realizing I'm just giving her more ammo.

"I'd prefer if you did though, after all I don't have the right tools~ So please, let's go to the office and we can have a good time together."

"Go to hell Sydney, I know you just want sex, don't bother to try and get me on board. You're here to help me with the storage room and that's it."

"Fine." She huffs, dropping her act. "I'm allowed to try, you know." obviously peeved from my actions "Who's that?" she asked, pointing at the new robot.

"That's Crystal, the new girl." I say blantly, moving closer to Crystal for further examining.

"Hey Tai, maybe we can wake her up tonight and have a gangbang! Sydney replies, a sneer plastered on her face.

" **FUCK. OFF.** " I punch her in the face with my good arm leaving a bloody nose and go back to check the Fox. She was slightly smaller than I was with a D-cup breasts and her body was decently curvy, another hourglass body to gape at. Until closer inspection, I didn't even realise how beautiful she was seeing her new coat of skin and I accidently murmur. "She's so beautiful"

DING DING DING DONG- DONG DING DING DONG

" **FUCK!** "

"What's that?" Sydney asked, confused.

" **It's the sound of death! Follow me!** " I scream, pointing towards the office whilst sprinting as fast as I can. I jump onto the chair setting up all my systems and electronics with haste, Sydney soon following after, looking genuinely scared by my sudden actions, blood still smeared over her face. _How could I lose track of time!? I didn't even get to clean out the storage room!_ " **Damn it! Why is the camera taking so long to load up!?** " I see a message appear on the screen saying- **SYSTEM OVERRIDE-AUDIO ONLY** -"Looks like we're playing this with ours eyes and ears. In a house full of cheaters." I curse under my breath seeing my crowbar and my phone are missing. _I left them in the Pirates Cove!?_ I put the camera back on the desk, just before hearing the phone- ring

"Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses. Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know...

Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right? I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react... Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."

"Well then," I say, becoming determined. "Let's dance, motherfuckers.


	3. Chapter 3

Blinded

 **[So as you can see I am quite the bit of a quick writer considering how I got out the first chapter then created only a small gap before the second, which was double the length of the first. My agility mainly has to do with me being lower grade than high school, so i've got quite a bit of spare time on my hands.]**

 **[Anyway, in the last chapter, Tai met the new animatronic called Crystal (who is officially replacing regular foxy, in the story and in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria) and has introduced us to Sydney the Whore, talked to Mr. Fazbear about a fraction of the animatronics history, and is plunging into the second night without working cameras. Good luck Tai! BTW this story takes place in 2018, just wanted you to know because there is a little math problem in this chapter. Is the question not obvious?]**

 **[This story's follower count has gone from 1 (ZA Falcon) to a whopping 7 followers! (Several Appreciated people) Thank you, and I will try to keep working on this fanfiction 'til it comes to a conclusion (hopefully not). I'm hoping to introduce you to Demon- hfdjhsdgfh - I mean, Mystery Foxy - Yeah, that's what I meant to say,** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) soonish, but until then, you better read this chapter..]**

 **[Last thing, I'm making a poll on whether or not you can tell if I'm a boy or a girl lol, y'know, just for shits and giggles.]**

 **[Consult Chapter 1 for Disclaimer, now for the main course, Fanfiction with a side of MURDER!]**

1:07 AM- That's the time it showed on Tai's watch, and it was unnerving for Tai to know that he got through a big chunk of his second night without a single attack from those demons, and it was hard to stay awake, the simple boredom and lack of food and sleep keeping his adrenaline down, furthermore putting his life on the line.

 **[FLUFF AND DEATH AHEAD- SKIP UNTIL NOTE SAYS SO FOR DISCRETION]**

 **[Tai's POV]**

"I'm bored honey, how about we spice things up huh?~" Sydney was sitting on Tai's lap, not that he noticed, he was almost on the verge of sleep, only the noises of sydney trying to arouse him that kept him awake and alive. "Hey Tai~"

I look up, seeing Sydney with her tank top half off, exposing her already hard nubs on each of her massive mounds. " **HOLY FUCK, PUT YOUR TOP BACK ON, WHORE!** " I shout, finally at full alert, and slightly aroused. She smirks, feeling the rock hard member in my pants.

"I think this guy here prefers it this way~" she states, groping me through my pants, "Let's see how your pants look on the floor~" grinding against me then starting to unbuckle my belt.

" **I SAID NO!** " I exclaimed grabbing her and throwing her onto the floor closer to the right door.

" **WHAT THE HELL WAS THA-**

Silence. and mechanical whirring. a hand. two hands. brown hands. a scream. a snap. a door closes. - A small splatter of blood was seen on the floor in the office, the rest just outside the closed door, along with a corpse, and Freddy Fazbear. "Animatronics- one, humanity- zero" I breathe finally having Sydney off of me but knowing a dead person lay behind the right door. _Why didn't Freddy attack?_ I freeze, realisation coming to me. "Because Freddy was just supervising." I say stiffly, dashing to the left door closing it, then checking through the window to see any threats that may be there. Empty hall. _THANK GOD_ -I lay down in my chair relieved nothing has arrived to kill me.

 **[FLUFF/KILL ENDED]**

A rough feminine pirate voice speaks up. "So you're the one they told me to get.."

Fucking false hopes.

I sink in my chair, knowing what's coming. I shed a tear, ready for my death, but still sad I couldn't even make it past the second night "Just kill me already, I'm ready for this. I know you animatronics have souls now, and that makes it harder to work here. Just do it and toss me in hell. My voice breaking at my last word.

"I - I don't think I want to." Her voice turning softer

I open my eyes to see the new one. Crystal, I think, that was her name, right? I wipe my face and press myself into a corner, trying to make some distance between me and the still beautiful animatronic, slowly moving my hand towards the left door button for one last attempt at survival if need be. "Why?" I ask, confused at her reluctance to kill me, rip me to shreds, stuff me, whatever her motive was, my hand was now on the door button ready press it then dash for freedom.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," She states in her pirate voice, her gaze piercing right through me, as if she could see the very incarnation of my soul. "Bonnie's waiting there." she says pointing at the door I would have opened.

" **Why are you helping me? Why am I not dead yet?** " I yell, before she jumps on me, covering my mouth with her quintuple hooked hand, which was now threatening to pierce my face, my eyes widen, tears flowing down my face from the pain, Crystal notices this and loosens her hand, ending the pain but releasing a small dribble of blood down my face. I wince, but continue. "Why?"

A small flush creeps over her face. "You called me beautiful." She blushes, her whole face turning more red than ever. I hear heavy clanking outside the right door, slowing receding away, becoming softer as they go. "I - I'm sorry I wasted your time." she gasped slamming the door button and running away down the right hall on all fours. I try to catch her, but see Chica walking down the hall towards my office, her eyes on night mode and ready for the kill, I run back closing the door with a loud CHUNG, a moment before hearing loud banging on the door. While I waited for her to leave, I noticed I only had 50% power left, and no sense of time.

" **FUCK!** " I'm going to have to deal with this tomorrow!" I take a look at the fan sitting on my desk, and unplug it, to make sure there is a tomorrow for me. I turn on my camera knowing video isn't working, but I can still use them for audio. I select the kitchen, listening for any sounds, hearing a loud bustling and crashing, then, I hear something else, I continue to select and change my feeds, finally hearing what was echoed through the restaurant and into the kitchen on the backstage. A baritone laugh is heard on the other side of the camera, indicating Freddy was starting to work against me instead of only sending in his pawns, Bonnie and Chica.

I hear a crash, and buzzing, some whirring, and finally a loud FZZT! before even the video static went out, including the audio. "Oh no, no, no NO!" I hiss before I heard the final sound would make any night guard want to drop dead. MY FUCKING POWER WENT OUT. " **HOW THE HELL DO THESE ANIMATRONICS KNOW HOW TO WORK ELECTRICITY SYSTEMS!?** " I holler, not caring that I was in the dark, animatronics listening to my every word, and I get a reply that makes me wish I had never been hit in the face with the job opening paper that fateful day.

"31 Years of practice my boy." the familiar baritone voice states, two small white dots piercing through me from the left side, making me feel cold.

I run towards the right hall, finding a vent using my slightly adjusted eyes to figure out how large it was, just before I heard clanging metal getting closer by the second from both my flanks, making me punch open the vent without calculation, climbing in, and getting a terrifying sense of déjà vu, before I bolt through the vents turning left, right, left, left and left one more time, until I see the opening. The damage I caused on the first night seemed to be much larger than I initially thought, seeing the entire Pirate's Cove from just where I was crawling, and remembering I left my phone and crowbar in here. Listening carefully, I hear running and shuffling outside the violet curtains, from more than one pair of feet, and see one pair of small white lights in the middle of the room, staring down at the floor, which I knew belonged to Crystal. I accidentally lose my balance, and fall down onto the floor, which was now cleared of all the smashed and broken vent panels; and replaced with boxes made of cardboard, but painted to look like wooden ones, probably from a successful 'plunder.' I pick myself up, thankfully not bleeding this time, the only injury being my tender knuckles from punching the vents. Then I see the eyes dart up to me, before turning green, further proof this was the new fox animatronic.

"You're equipment is in the ship." she says in her more gruff voice, but calmer than I could possibly be in this place. I move towards the pirate ship, which is surprisingly large, almost the size of a real one. "But.. Watch out for, HIM.." I look towards the ship, and shiver. _Someone is in there?_ I inch my way towards the wreck, looking for any signs of life.

Then I see them. Two red dots, darting around and quickly widening and narrowing, I hear a low growl, accompanied by small scraping on the floor, and I take sight of a long silver blade emerging from the darkness hovering over the pair of eyes, and all my sense of fatigue and hunger was replaced by fear and a single thought in my head. _Fuck._ It lifts up its arm and the now multiple blades point forward as it takes a slash at me, before I jump back quickly. My jeans, now a massive rip in both pant legs, would have been bathed in blood a second time if not for my agile dodge. It moves forward with haste, this time closer and rising its many killing swords moving in for another swing. But then, sparks fly, literally, and figuratively. Crystal is standing in front of me, a sword unsheathed, connecting to the thin metal plates that would have chopped me to pieces. Questions fly through my head- _What does she owe me? Why is she helping me? What the hell is up with this place?_ She speaks, obvious strain in her voice, even with her barely intelligible pirate voice.

" **Avast ye lad! I told ye t' be careful!** " She shouts, despite the situation making me snicker from her absurd voice. " **Once th' night be o'er, ye needs t' grab a cutlass 'n fight 'im off til Fazbear gets here! Savvy?** " I get the jist of what she's saying, even in her custom pirate voice, nod to her, and station myself behind her. The whining of swords through the air and sounds of metal striking metal was messing with me. I felt like I was being watched, and I spin around seeing Freddy watching me through the curtains, but holding Bonnie and Chica back. Right here in this position, I could see what Mr. Fazbear was talking about, the Rabbit and Chicken being more curved and busty than I realised. Another clang of steel and sparks snapped me out of my thinking, and Freddy walked away with Bonnie and Chica towards the show stage, and then I hear it. The sound of this ending nightmare, but the start of a new one.

DING DING DING DONG - DONG DING DING DONG

Crystal stops and throws the sword towards me and I grab it as she narrowly dodged another swing and runs out of the ship and huffs " **SORRY!** " before I stop a blade in it's tracks, with a loud CLANG, I strafe around him slowly, hoping that if he lunges again, I won't miss my block. My adrenaline starts to pump, my body producing the heat I needed to keep going, I thrust the sword towards this stranger.. And unfortunately my arm buckles from the weight of the blade making me crash to the floor, the metal plate spinning away and under the mess of knives and fur. It walks toward me growling, as I attempt to crawl away, and feel a hand grip my ankle, a little more tight than I had hoped, and feel my ankle breaking from the grip as I see my crowbar, I few feet away from me. I grab a nearby support with my left hand, pulling myself as far as I could, pain surging through my entire body as my foot was being crushed by the animatronic. _ALMOST THERE._ I continue to pull myself forward, hand stretched out towards the crowbar.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

I felt bad for leaving Tai like that, but if I didn't move back to my spot, I would have some certain glitches I heard Mr. Fazbear talking about. I listened, hearing clangs, a yell of pain and then scraping, I see sparks fall to the floor and I hear a screech of pain, then crackling and silence. _Please don't be dead, Tai.._

A red fox with knives and swords sticking out of its back falls to the ground, a crowbar skewered through its head, as Tai walks out, looking tired and worn out.

"Get crowbarred, bitch." I hear him say, tired and out of breath. "Now if you'll excuse me, *huff* *huff* I'm gonna go eat a pizza." He grabs the crowbar, and tears it out of the animatronic and before leaving says "If you ever mess with Crystal or I again, hell will rain down on you." With that he leaves, and Crystal thinks about what just happened. _If you ever mess with Crystal or I again-_ _Crystal or I again- Crystal or I-_ Her circuits leapt, giving her a slight feeling of butterflies in what would be her stomach. _Do I really like him?_ She thought, wishing that she didn't have to force shut down at 6:30. _I wish he knew that were still active during the day._

 **[Tai's POV]**

I swallowed some pizza, wishing it wasn't so crappy by my own hand making. I look at the recipe, reading all of the ingredients out loud and noticing the pizza here was extremely unhealthy. "I'm gonna have to talk to Mr. Fazbear about this." I take another bite, only continuing because my stomach demanded it. I hear the automatic doorbell turn on, indicating Mr. Fazbear had arrived, which completely vented all of my stress and thoughts.

" **TAI!?** " I hear his voice, sounding worried but hopeful at the same time.

" **I'M IN HERE MR. FAZBEAR!** " I shout, waiting in the kitchen.

He walks up to the door, and looks into the kitchen, opening up the door. "TAI! My boy!" He walks over to me with delight, and sits down, grabbing a slice of pizza and taking a bite. " **OH! CRAP!** " He recoils, spitting out the pizza, gives me a look, and a grin forms on his face. "How are you eating this garbage?" He questions, before I reply to him-

"Making do with my resources, sir." I chuckle and put the pizza back on my plate, and get up moving toward the staff lounge. I walk to the washroom and take a shower, leaving Mr. Fazbear in the kitchen to eat my shit pizza. I noticed most of my scars healed up a bit during the night, but replaced with a small cut on my face from the fight. By now my questions were spinning around my head again but one of them rising to the surface-

 _What the fucking hell was that thing?_ I recall the mass of metal and teeth attempting to strike me down, it's cold, blood red eyes piercing through my skin, and fortunately NOT the blades. I get out of the shower before drying myself off and exiting the lounge to be greeted by Mr. Fazbear, cleaning out the rest of the storage room.

"Oh. Sir I was going to do that. Please, let me help you out here" I offer, grabbing a box and picking it up, it was heavy, too heavy. I drop the box on the floor by accident, as it crashes to the floor an animatronic suit falls out, looking brand new, and in the shape of a wolf. "Sorry, Mr. Fazbear. It was just heavier than I thought."

"It's fine Tai, just go to the lounge and go sleep, you look like you need it." I sigh and move away but stop, some of my questions wanted to be answered.

"Sir." He turns around and listens, waiting for me to speak. "I wanted to know if.. There were any other animatronics. I saw one last night, and.. It was covered in blades and was like a feral bear. One of the animatronics saved my life, and also.. Freddy can mess with circuits maybe?" He stops me, processing one thing at a time. After a few seconds of squinting and wrinkling his forehead, his eyes widen in fear and realisation. "Sir, is something wrong?" He doesn't even hear me, too busy thinking and making horrified faces as he paces back and forth, his emotions switching from fear, to regret, denial and pain.

"He's back.." He looks up at me, and cringes with multiple negative emotions etched on his face. "I'm sorry Tai, but I'm going to be gone today as well, but.. an upside! Um.. The animatronics won't be here tonight, I'm taking them for upgrades right after I'm done cleaning out your room." He stops for a breath then continues- "Until then, try and avoid him." He starts cleaning the room with haste dropping things and making a mess. "Tai, GO TAKE A NAP." I leave, not wanting to disobey him and find out what would have happened. I open up a cot, and attempt to lay down in it without hurting my ankle, and then set an alarm for 11:30 PM, before drifting off to a sleep filled with my animatronic savior.


	4. Chapter 4

Closer

 **[HOLY FUCKING SHIT! 900 VIEWS!? I knew eventually things would get crowded, but on chapter 3!? Thank you guys! :D Writing this Fanfiction was just for me to blow off some steam, and now it's getting me through my own great depression! Thank you guys for this!]**

 **[Did anyone like that chapter? I hope you guys did. Right now I'm wondering if any of you picked up the '5 AM at Freddy's: The Sequel' reference. And seriously you should watch all the '5 AM at Freddy's' because they are all awesome, of course all the praise goes to Piemations (YEAAAH!). While we're talking about references, the whole time during the fight scene between "** " **and Tai x Crystal/Tai + Crystal, I was replaying 'The Living Tombstone 'Die in a Fire' over and over in my head lol. I thought it just really fit the situation.**

 **[Anyway, I promised you romance in this story, and here it is in this chapter. Though it is light romance, remember this is the beginning of their friendship and so much more.]**

 **[As I stated in the last chapter, reviews will come in handy, so please write them up and whether or not it are rude or mean, it will be good to have helpful criticism to help me improve as a writer. So for every review that says: 'RabidPanzer, your story is crap, go to hell.' I'll just take it as a sign that people actually read my Author's Notes and take me seriously whilst I'll take you, the audience seriously and attempt to improve (But the insults won't even phase me because of thick skin and a feel for giving up).]**

 **[Q &A Session will take place in chapter 7, so feel free to leave questions or EVEN OC REQUESTS (With details and characteristics obviously) in reviews and I'll consider and answer all your questions.]**

 **[That poll is still open guys.]**

 **[YO BOI! THE DISCLAIMER IS IN THE FIRST CHAP, DIGGIDY DAWG YEA YOU HOMEBOYS START READING THIS FANNYFIC, DITTO?]**

 **[Tai's POV]**

I wake up, feeling nice and refreshed, ready for the day ahead of me. "Something I haven't been in 3 days." I mumble, still in 'Just Woke Up' mode. I check my time, seeing 11:31 PM on the clock display, acknowledging it woke me up on time for my big night of zero hostile animatronics! I get dressed quickly, walking out the door of the staff lounge, to see several of my co-workers finishing up their jobs, ready to leave for the day. "Hey guys." I walk towards the kitchen, earning a reply behind me.

"What the hell? When did you get here Tai!?" I turn around to see a concerned Maggie Lotus looking my way while I walk to the kitchen, a bit of pain still making my ankle throb when before I tell her-

"Never left. I don't live anywhere, remember? This is my home until I can get enough money for rent again. Well, at least that's what Mr. Fazbear says" I nonchalantly enter the kitchen finally taking another piece of shit pizza from the fridge, and heat it up in a nearby microwave, while I wait Maggie walks up to me looking hopeful.

"You know, if you want you could stay at my house." She smiles, and I blink, remembering the whore and her acts of sin.

"No thanks, I've had enough of Sydney's awkwardness for a year if you know what I mean." She nods as I get up to walk away, then she speaks up.

"About that.." I stop in my tracks and turn around to face her. "Do you have anything to do with her or the splatter of blood by the security office?" I cringe. _I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!_ I look at her face and see tears forming in her eyes, Sydney was her best friend, no matter how compulsive she is. "I didn't see her leave tonight."

"Maggie.." I begin, unsure of the possible reactions I could get from other possible responses.

DING DING DING DONG - DONG DING DING DONG

"I have to go." She states tears now slightly dried as she picks herself up and walks away. _Saved by the bell._ I feel bad she lost a friend, but relieved that Sydney was gone. I throw the rest of my pizza away, now that my appetite was ruined, and head for the security room.

Checking my cameras with the power and CPU connection intact again, I look around the pizzeria with no sight of Freddy, Chica or Bonnie making my heart leap with joy again.

" **A FUCKING BREAK FROM THESE JACKASSES!** " I scream through the halls, running along with my screams before tripping and crashing down some stairs. I pick myself back up and check to see nothing is broken or hurting, to find only a couple bruises and bumps. " **WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " I run up the stairs, closing the door behind me to continue my parade through the halls and basically explore the place further before reaching my office a second time. I sit down and check the camera in pirates cove to see two green dots and luckily no red ones. _Hopefully it's dead._ The green dots look up to the camera and rise up a bit before moving out of my camera's sight, worrying me in the slightest. I still wasn't sure whether or not she was safe, but I was sure she had good intentions.

"Hi Tai." She pulls around the corner, scaring the shit out of me as I fall out of my chair. _How the fuck is she so fast?_ She giggles before asking "Did you have a good sleep?" I blush, remembering that my dreams were filled with her.. But then my face drops, and I recognize the single nightmare I had, that included massed pools of blood, a large amount of screaming wires and shredded pieces of metal and.. Whatever the hell THAT was.

"It was okay, but could have been better." After that the office was filled with an awkward silence as I sat on the floor with Crystal beside me, while I tried to find something to say. "Thanks." I say, finally breaking the ice and letting out a breath of relief. She cocks her head and gives me a confused look before I continue. "For, y'know, saving my life."

"Oh. Well uh, no problem." she continues to look at me, curiousity in her eyes "I just didn't want blood on my floor." She smirks at me and I scoff, pushing her a little before we just lay against the wall some more. Her fuzzy tail starts to wag, and I start to wonder if it was like a dog's tail, and meant she was happy.

"I didn't realise how boring it was here at night without the others, am I right?" I question, trying to bring up small talk, to soon get to know her better and also simply as a state of mind. She nods, and looks at the desk before getting up to examine my equipment.

"Wow." she gawks at my equipment, examining it with care. "This stuff is super old, it's complete shit." I open my mouth to protest but then gasp at her use of profanity.

"Animatronics don't have profanity filters?" I ask, being genuinely confuzzled. "This is a children's installation isn't it?"

"It is." She states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "It's because the first location I was at was a bar. They just forgot to tweak all my 'N-S-F-W' features." She shrugs and continues to examine my stuff the way I did with her before the second night. I see her right hand, being a hooked weapon, it intrigued me.

"Hey. Can I see your hand?" I blurt out, not able to stop myself before it was followed by silence.

"Uh.. Sure.." She puts her left hand on her wrist, and pressed a button, hearing a click then a hiss of air. She grabs her right hand with her left.. AND PULLS IT OUT OF HER ARM SOCKET.

" **HOLY FUCK!** " I press myself back against the wall, then ease myself, worrying I might have offended her. She sees this and reassures me-

"Don't worry, I get that a lot." She puts her hand on my lap, and it twitches a bit before finally running out of energy connection. She sits down beside me, and starts playing around with the tablet, checking camera feeds and when she finally stops, starts playing with the doors, the slamming and whooshing starting to get on my nerves, then hear something that would usually make me start to write my will. The building powers down, and the tablet turns off, making Crystals face disappear. She giggles as I feel the air around me shifting quickly, and I look around, trying to see something, anything, in the darkness. "So do you want to play a game Tai? You said you were bored?" I smile, and turn on my phone to check the time- 1:38.

"Sure." I reply, the smile still on my face as she used invisibility to her advantage.

"We're going to play a game called 'Finders Keepers.'" I nod, knowing she can see me in the dark with her eyes on night mode. "To play, one person has to hide, and the other one must look for them. But.. if the seeker finds the other person before 'Curfew,' they get to keep something of the other persons." I nod and let her continue. "In this case, you, the guard, would hide, and me, the killer animatronic, would have to find you. If I win, I get a prize, something that you would have owned before." Even through the darkness, I can tell she's smirking, satisfied with herself.

"So if I win.." I ask assuming she already knows what I'm asking.

"Yes. You get something of mine." Right. I clap my hands once, before saying-

"Alright. Let's begin."

"Ten. Nine." she starts counting, and I run off down the left hall, towards the storage room with things still in it, hoping there was something there I could hide behind. I open the door and immediately crash into something, making it topple over other things in the room. " **NIGHT GUAAAAAAARD!** " I hear loud clanking getting closer by the second, while I fit myself into a crack, as it threatens to crush me. _Boy do I care about my shit._ I listen to her crawl into the room, and see a shadow loom past with the increasing dusk light. I slip out of the crack and bolt out of the room without making a single noise, and I make my way off to the Pirates Cove, risking my chances in HER territory and fit myself inside a cardboard box.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

"Slippery little bastard." I hissed under my breath, smirking at the thought of catching him and taking anything I wanted from him, whether it was literal or.. Metaphorical- _DAMN IT!_ Did I seriously like Tai? I know that I emptied his power and brought this game up for a souvenir but, did I seriously like him? I see his shadow exit the room, I could have pounced on him then and there but.. That would be too easy, I like to toy with my prey after all. I slowly follow him out of the room slowly walking forwards, scraping my hooked hand along the wall, still trying to get used to it after getting it reattached from the floor. "Night Guaaard." I say softly, entering Pirates Cove, knowing he was in there thanks to the sensors Fazbear Entertainment added to me, and hooked up to Pirates Cove so I activate whenever an audience arrives. "Taai, I know you're in heeeere." I pull myself forward, checking boxes every once and awhile as I sweep the Cove. I feel my head buzz and I spin around to see Tai's foot move behind the door. _**FUCK!**_

 **[Tai's POV]**

 _Holy shit! I just escaped a fucking Two Point Oh Animatronic!_ I see a door leading to backstage, and open it as quickly but quietly I possibly could, shutting it with the same haste.

"Taai.. You can't hide foreeeeveeeer.." _Please no._ I look around for another place to hide.. And see a suit. Hanging on the wall, completely idle, I run towards it for examination and notice it's a different kind of suit. The ones they called 'Springlock Suits' I believe. I check that there is no endoskeleton inside before opening it up and jumping in, being careful to keep the mechanism from collapsing in on me. "Hello?" I see Crystal walk by, even in the darkness, completely oblivious to the pair of gleaming eyes inside the springlock suit. I hear a door open and then close, giving the good to go signal, I carefully open up the suit, and jump out and hit the floor producing a loud THUMP before I get up and dash frantically away, running off the show stage and charging away after hearing a slam of a door and- "I'm coming for you Taaaai!" I run into the office from the right door, then leaving through the right. _YES!_ I crash into something soft and fall over onto it before hearing "I win." _NO._ I open my eyes and see I'm on top of Crystal, her arms around me as I welcome the warm embrace, all thoughts of Crystal possibly being dangerous disappeared, replaced by relaxation and happiness. I take in a certain aroma, and sniff the air, identifying it as..

"Rum?" I say, as Crystal lets go of me and gets up, helping me as well.

"Huh? What do you mean rum?" She asks confused.

"I smell rum."

"Oh. That's me Tai." She states and I stare at her, remembering she's supposed to be a pirate. "Sooo.."

"Yeah?" I make eye contact with her, and she blushes a bit before saying-

"I want your sweater."

"What?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows, then the realisation coming to me. "Oh yeah." I murmur, taking off my clothing, handing it to her. "Here you go, do what you want with it I guess." She squeals softly grabbing it and running off into the darkness, reappearing quickly.

"So where were you in backstage?" She asked, cocking her head a bit.

"In the springlock su-" She gasped looking in the general direction of the stage.

"You what!? Don't ever do that again!" She hugs me, taking me by surprise, she realises what she doing and lets go. "Ahem. Sorry." Her voice turns soft again as she continues. "Don't do that again. I watched a man die getting in one of those suits." Her face turns more serious, and she hugs me again this time not pulling back. I enjoy this, and return the hug.

"Okay then."

 **[Crystal's POV]**

It was set in stone. I totally liked Tai. I couldn't deny it anymore, not after what just happened. Tai is warm, but his skin covered in goosebumps from the Pizzeria's midnight chill. I hug him tighter, trying to keep him warm, we sit there for a while, just embracing each other as the time flies by, on the outside, I was calm, enjoying the moment and sitting on Tai's lap, but on the inside my body was screaming, I WAS IN CONTACT WITH TAI. My feelings were on overload, and I fought the urge to kiss him and show him my inner lust, my desire. The peace and quiet was pierced by a small cough from beside me. "Tai?" I watch his face, his eyes closed and his chest moving slowly up, then down. I check the time on his watch, a glowing 2:58 on the display. I get up and walk towards my cove, climbing onto the pirate ship, seeing the sweater, which was now the flag for this ship until I got a better piece of fabric from Tai, like a blanket or something, and smiled at the thought of kissing Tai. I went back and sat beside Tai again, giving him a kiss on the cheek before falling asleep with my arms around him.

 **[Part 2 of: Closer]**

IT'S US

 **[?'s POV]**

" **FZZT- HrInGUR FZZT- Y-Y-Y-FZZT-Y-YOU WilL DIe TTTT-TO FZZZT-ME."** I attempt to say, watching the Fox walk towards the guard, it filled me with anger knowing she wouldn't kill him, and even further enraged me that I could only manifest when tension is in the air, stopping me from starting my killing spree.

"Just remain vigilant my sweet." A golden figure walks out of the darkness, accompanying her an entourage made up of a chicken and a bear. Both of whom were faded and practically made of static. The figure had a green tinge to her skin, and holes everywhere, as her suit was rotting and a putrid stench invaded my shredded nostrils, calming me. "We are both angry that we cannot manifest without the presence of negative emotions." That puts a frown on her face, her rabbit ears drooping. "But soon that will change, and we will be able to lay waste to this city, and move onto the next, killing everything we encounter. Just trust me, this guard is the one. He is the one who will free us. Even if he doesn't know it." She smiled her crooked smile, a horrible sight to see. To a normal anyway.. She scratches the top of my head with her hand, giving me a great feeling as my bladed arm scrapes and clangs against the floor.

" **S-S-Sp-Springtrap?** " I stutter, trying the best I could to get clear words.

" **DON'T CALL ME THAT!** " Springtrap yells, a glare on her face.

" **Y-FZZT-Yes m-mistress.** " I bow, lowering my face to the ground.

"That's better, anyway, use telepathy to communicate. I can't stand your broken voice." I nod, and she smiles because of my obedience. _Mistress, the Fox refused to listen to the bear, we must eliminate her when we get the next chance-_ "No." She states, not even bothering to use her own telepathy. "If she increases the chance of the guard surviving while he works here, we need her helping him. If she hurts him, I can do something about it." She states, and I knew what she meant, I've seen her gun collection, it's massive. _Once you're done with the guard, I want to kill him. He put a fucking crowbar through my face, and I want him dead._ I growl while thinking this, clenching my teeth, before hearing a -TINK-, seeing a tooth fly from my mouth. "Yes, you can. But first, I want to thank him before his execution." She smiles again, only this time her smirk being a little mischievous. _She's going to pleasure my enemy!? Fucking WHORE!_ She punches me in the face, obviously pissed off. "My sense of mind reading is better than yours you **FUCKER!** " I nod, and pick myself back up, exposing a new dent in my face and wincing a bit, that bitch could hit hard. _Yes mistress._ I move away, and before I walk through the shield of darkness, Springtrap stops me. "We will get out of this soon, just trust me." She states in a soft voice, comforting me. She gives me a kiss on the forehead, struggling to reach my face, and ends the conversation with- "I love you. Good luck." I nod before telepathically hearing- _Demon Foxy._ I turn around and say, not using with my telepathy "I-i-i-I-FZZT-Love Y-You Too.

 **[Part 3 of: Closer]**

WELL IT'S ME

 **[Golden Freddy POV]**

I felt it. They were scheming. Ways to fulfill their need to return to this plane, and wreak havoc across the entire planet. "I won't let that happen." I say out loud, somehow managing to push it out. I had been straining to keep my spirit alive, and it was becoming more difficult as they were finding loopholes to manifest themselves in that way. Every day, it was becoming harder and harder to survive, all because of the amount of life force this wall between the two planes needed to stay up. I needed to warn him. Tell him what was coming and the threats to come. He needed to prepare, but I couldn't make it to the next plane, I didn't have the energy to. Besides, the barrier I put up kept me out too. "Sir. Please. Please hear me. Wake up sir. This is IMPORTANT. Wake up. Danger is coming. You need to stop them. You're the only one who can. Please. Save them. Fix us." I disappear, before any real damage to the psychic shield could occur, and just hope that he heard me beg for help against the demons.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I wake up and feel a weight on my chest, a literal weight, as it shifts on top of me, and I see the red lump on top of me, slowly rumbling up and down whilst making a adorable purring sound. I give her a kiss on her cranium, and check my watch before realising it was almost 6:00 and Mr. Fazbear will arrive at the attraction to check on me and come back with the animatronics. I rub Crystal's head lightly, trying not to wake her up, and hear a voice that chills my bones. _**PLEASE.**_ _**SAVE THEM. FIX US.**_ I see the world start to flash and flicker before my eyes. Hearing a worried " **Tai!** " I fall to the floor with impact, and see a dark room, with a chair in the middle. Sitting on it, a yellow bear, the same design as Freddy, but with black holes for eyes. Then I hear something that creeps me out a little more.

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night." _What the fucking fuck?_ "Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact." The bear starts to glitch. As if the mind was a computer simulation. Then I hear those words again, this time it wasn't in my head. I could hear it loud and clear. " **PLEASE. SAVE THEM. FIX US.** " The bear appears in front of my face. " **PLEASE. SAVE THEM. FIX US.** " Unconsciously, I start to cry, tears pouring down my face with no trigger. Pain, that's what I felt, a constant suffering and loss. I black out again.

 **[Now the legitimate antagonist has been revealed. Hell will ensue.]**

 **[Remember, OC requests are now available in market. Leave one in a review to get a chance!]**

 **[I'm closing the poll for gender crap because nobody has touched it. :( ]**

 **[Congrats to a special person for earning a very specific gift for specific reasons (you know who you are :P ).]**

 **[I'm NOT dragging the chapter to 4000 words with author notes because I have run out of ideas for the chapter. This is totally and utterly legit.]**

 **[This part actually is important. I need a cover picture. If I can't get one by chapter 10, I'll just make one. It WILL take longer to produce chapter 11 if this happens. Until then, you can email me some new Restaurant layouts! Just remember that if you make it, or you are looking for one, this place has two storage rooms.]**

 **[Question about cover picture: Should I make it a layout of the Facility, or a special cover picture that will give you a visual of Crystal or Demon Foxy? THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. I AM PUTTING A POLL UP FOR THIS AND IT WILL CLOSE AT THE END OF NOVEMBER. IF YOU SEE THIS NOTE, PLEASE. I NEED EVERY VOTE I CAN GET! LOOK FOR THE POLL ON MY PROFILE PAGE.]**

 **[Last thing for this chapter, like I have said before, reviews will fuel my continuous writing, therefore fueling your need to READ. So dem reviews will keep me awake. (Figuratively of course.) ]**

 **[I have a lot of the story planned out for a lot of chapters, so keep reading! :D ]**


	5. Chapter 5

Ripped Apart

 **[IT BEGINS]**

 **[Crystal's POV]**

Tai started spasming on the ground. His eyes started to get wet and soon streaks of tears were leaking from his face while I tried to get him to stop. _**HOW DOES THIS HAPPEN TO HUMANS!?**_ I ran to the office, and grab a towel, running back down the halls again to see something severely wrong. Tai's body is gone. _**WHA- HU- WHAT!?**_

" **TAI! WHERE ARE YOU?** " I look around with a worry, hoping that Tai would appear here, anywhere, whether or not he was possessed by a demon. I noticed his phone had dropped again, and checked the time, only making my insides clench in realization. " **6:27?** " Then the automatic doorbell sounded.

" **HEY TAI! I BOUGHT YOU A MUFFIN FOR BREAKFA-** " I whirl around on the spot to see a stubby Mr. Fazbear watching me with worry plastered over his face. "Whe- Where is Tai!?" I shake my head no, hoping he won't deactivate me, or even worse. " **TAI!** "

" **HE'S NOT HERE!** " I shout, angered that he thinks I'm not worried " **I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE WENT! HE STARTED SPASMING ON THE FLOOR AND I WENT TO GET HIM A TOWEL! THEN HE WAS GONE!** " I drop to the ground and grab myself, crying softly. "And now I'm going to look as long as it takes whether I get glitches or not." Wiping the dampness from my face. Mr. Fazbear looks at me, his enraged face receding slowly but surely.

"You actually care about him don't you?" I nod, and he sits down beside me, sighs, and says- "There aren't actually any glitches Crystal." I look up at him and he brings up a nervous smile, then it drops again. "Damn. I thought he would actually survive." I start to cry again, and he puts his arm around me as an attempt of comfort.

"So did I." I get up, and Mr. Fazbear stumbles because of the fast movements before he ragains his balance and holds himself up as well.

*Beep* " **ARGH! FUCKING LET ME GO!** " *BOOM* Mr. Fazbear turns to the sound, and I get a feeling of déjà vu as I reminisce how Mr. Fazbear hid me in the parts and service and I accidently fell, causing a crashing noise. Then I realised that the sound came from his phone, a message from an unknown predator. There was a little static, and then-

"If you want him, come get him."

 **[Tai's POV]**

I woke up from the nightmare, hoping I would never have to see that bear buckle and shake in an electric torture chair again, and then I noticed something. "Where the fuck am I?" I was on the floor in a room with a checkered pattern, and a table in the middle with pots on it was a sign of a kitchen of a restaurant. "Hello?" I ask out loud, just a bit less than yelling, before noticing another thing, I'm tied up with rope! "Huh? Um.. Hello? Is someone there? Where am I?"

"You're in the second location, stupid." I scooch myself around and see an animatronic, a greenish-gold animatronic with rabbit ears, and it looked old and worn.

"Thfu- **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?** " I realise it's sentient, as it walks toward me, a massive black shadow following behind, a slight glimmer and scraping all too familiar.

"I'm your captor, and you're going to help me get what I want." She says, a mischievous smirk on her face. The shadow behind her growled at this and I immediately knew what it was.

" **HOLY FUCKING GOD!** " I loosen the rope as much as I can, only freeing my left hand. " **FUCK YEAH!** " I grab onto the leg of the table and pull myself away. I hear the mechanical whirring move closer as I feel a soft hand grab my neck firmly. I break off the leg of the table making the pots and pans crash to the ground, and then the hand on my foot starts to tighten. " **ARGH! FUCKING LET ME GO!** " I swing the leg around attempting to hit her with it.*BOOM* The stranger puts her magnum onto a nearby counter after blowing the table leg to splinters, and then snaps her fingers, making a distorted looking bear and chicken, sort of in the form of Freddy and Chica. The imposters grab my arms and slam me against the walls, making me grunt in protest. The stranger pulls the shadow monstrosity closer revealing a walkie-talkie from its hand and putting it to her face, stating-

"If you want him, come get him." She turns off the walkie-talkie, and then she snaps her fingers again, triggering the phantom animatronics to disappear. "Hi. I'm Springtrap." she says, holding out her hand. " **GO TO HELL!** " I growl, punching her in the face. Well, at least I had hoped I would. Instead, she had my fist in her hand, barely even trying to keep me from hitting her.

*Sigh* "I thought this might happen. So, I'm going to have to do this the hard way." Her eyes flash yellow, as she gives me a punch in the gut, making me fall to the floor. She crouches down to the floor and starts pummeling me with punches the force of a 5 tonne cinderblock. I ignore the pain as much as I could, adrenaline rushing through me as I finally land a blow on her face, making me scream in pain after my knuckles crashed into the hard tempered metal. She giggles, indicating she wasn't intimidated by me in any way.

" **DON'T LAUGH!** " I scream at the top of my lungs, throwing another punch at her lazily whilst she just steps out of the way. She lunges forward, and presses me against the wall with her on me, earning another low growl from behind her.

"If you don't want to watch, then LEAVE." She exclaims, putting emphasis on 'leave.'

"What do you want from me?" I question her, only making her move closer to me, and leaving a lack of breathing space for me.

"You still haven't got it yet? I want YOU." She presses her lips against mine, and I then I get a warm feeling press against my teeth. _WhAt tHe Hell?_ She pulls me down as my back slides against the wall, creating a friction that warms my back while she presses her body onto my own, creating a warm barrier all around me. She pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva forming a bridge between our mouths, I look at her and see a lustful look in her eyes, before she closes the distance between our mouths again. I wanted to fight it, but I didn't have the energy to. Besides, my body wanting this, even if my brain refused it. I hear a scraping noise as the shadow moved out of the room, not wanting to have anything to do with this. Once again, Springtrap breaks the kiss before pushing me over onto the floor. "I've always wanted to do that." She starts to purr, a chest slowly rumbling when she is on me. She licks my cheek, her warm tongue sliding across my face. _So that's what that was._ She gives me a brief kiss before moving down my body and unbuckling my pants. _What the fuck did I put in that pizza?_ I think about how I might've drugged myself, started hallucinating and ended up here. Then I passed out.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

 _I'm finally doing this! I'm going to fuck you so much Tai, you won't go back to that fox bitch, I'm gonna make sure of that._

 **[Jerry's POV]**

"Poor lad, Tai must be scared out of his shit right now." I open the doors with the keys that Randy gave to me, and walk through them, greeted by the smell of delicious pizza and the screaming and laughing of kids. _God bless you and your families, hopefully none of you get kidnapped._ I walk down to the office and experiment with all the systems, seeing what did what, and how all these systems worked. I sat down and made myself comfy in the cramped office, wondering how Tai could deal with the lack of arm space. All the laughing and screaming of children eventually died down, indicating the start of my sub-shift. An automated message started to play on the phone.

"Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it." _What do you mean 'I could do it?'_

Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow. *banging* It's-It's been a bad night here for me." _Why!?_ "Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did." _**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN!?**_ I check the camera, seeing three empty spaces on the show stage. " **THE FUCK!?** " I check my door lights and close both my doors.

"Uh, hey, do me a favor. *banging* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *banging* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there." *chime plays.* I check my door lights again, Bonnie had left, but Chica and Freddy stayed put.

"You know..." *deep moan* "Oh, no" - *noises followed by a loud screech and static*

" **WHY THE FUCK IS THIS PLACE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT AT NIGHT!?** " I shout not even noticing the shallow breathing behind me.

"Hey, you should probably open this door, you're only wasting power." A voice whispered in my ear. I spin around on my chair, and see the last animatronic, the one that was ordered to replace Foxy.

" **JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!?** " It was then that I passed out.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

I snort, picking up his limp body. I walk to my Cove, and lay him down on top of my ship. "Stay." I leave the cove and return to the office, closing the left door and leaving the right one closed as well. I sit down on the chair and put on the security guard hat the substitute dropped. I put my feet onto the desk, watching my power slowly drain out my doors. I look down to see the sweater that Tai gave to me, and I bring it up to my face, tears welling up in my eyes again as I dabbed it against the tears. I took the sweater off, and cradled it between my arms.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

"Damn it." I wipe the sperm off of myself, disgusted by his actions. "They need to fucking get better day monitors here, or I'm gonna end up like 'Foxy of 87." I drop the dirty rag, and walk back to the bar casino area, stopped by a firm hand.

"Hey, b-baby, ca you geh me anudder glas-a bur?.." I turn around to see an extremely drunk man, with a bottle of beer in one hand, and.. A bucket full of empty ones.

"I'm sorry sir but, you're too drunk, and we're closing up the bar soon." I turn him around, only to have an empty glass bottle smashed over my head.

" **YO-YOU CAN'T TILL ME WUT T' DO!** " I punch him in the gut, every servo in my body pulling its own weight. I feel the world around me slow as the music stops and the squeaking of fabric against glass stopped. I feel more bottles and a pipe smash up against my back, the bottles doing nothing, but the pipe leaving a dent on my back. A riot begins, a single person punching one of my attackers, followed by another attacker getting canned, until the entire bar was filling with shattered glass, screams of pain and blood dripping on the floor everywhere. I see a man gesturing for me to go to the staff lounge with him, and I immediately obey, just wanting to escape the madness of the real bar. I close the door behind me, before I'm greeted by the man, who was obviously drunk, sitting on the floor with no shirt.

"You have got to be kidd-"

"Are you ready honey?" I grab the door handle a second time and heave it open, before he stops me by groping my ass. I turn around, grabbing him by the shirt and throwing him across the room. Then I gasped. _He wasn't wearing a shirt._

 **[Tai's POV]**

 _What the fuck just happened?_ I get up and pull on my pants, noticing I was in my cot. _Where am I again?_

" **Y-You'rrrr-re in t-the sec-cond l-l-loc-a-a-tion, s-stupid.** " I remember the fact that the thing was here, but Springtrap wouldn't let it touch me. Its voice still made me shiver. I get off the bed and look around at the place.

"There's a lot of loose wires and cables here." I examine the place a bit more, wondering what the hell could've happened here to make it look like this. _I definitely didn't drug myself._ I take out a knife, and hear a low growl behind me. "Are you fucking serious?" I turn around to face it, and drop the knife on the floor. "I can't **FUCKING** do **ANYTHING** without **SOME KIND OF THREAT FROM YOU! I WAS FUCKING TRYING TO PASS THE TIME!** " The sudden outburst of anger was relieving. Good, even. I felt GOOD! At least, until it rose two feet, and shuddered its blades.

*BAM*

It falls to the ground, revealing the doorway with an angered rabbit holding a revolver. "Stay. The fuck. Down." she turns to me, and smiles. "Well Tai, did you have a good nap?" I recall the events of before, involving, well, sex.

"Um.. Uh, sure. It wasn't full of nightmares, being this close to.." I gesture to the thing on the floor, and she nods.

"If you want, we could go for another round to make you feel better~" She asked this in a husky voice, somehow making me think of Crystal.

"Uh.. I don't-" I stop, seeing a crackling of blue light behind her, just floating in the air, a red one appears a few meters away, before the blue energy explodes into a circle of light, the red following suit soon after. A person with a black suit and a gun on a segway appears out of the portal, shooting at a now following green flamed lion.

" **FUCKING DIE ALREADY!** " That's all I hear along with the roaring of the lion and buzz of the segway before they disappear through the red portal, both lights now closing up.

"What the hell was that?" I ask, completely confused.

"I don't know, probably a government time traveler on some 'Top Secret' business." I look at her and frown, my mind back on Crystal and my disappearance.

"Hey, um.." I tried to think of a liable excuse to leave, because this bunny wanted to keep me as a sex toy or something. "Would it be ok if I got some pizza?" She perks up, looking happy.

"Sure, I can cook some up for you right now!"

" **NO!** I mean, no, thank you. I need some human made pizza. Okay?" She looks at me, a look of suspicion on her face.

"Suure." She says that slowly, as if I was a suspect for a crime. But technically, I was a victim of rape.

"T-Thanks." I walk past her, as she keeps her eyes locked on me. _**DAMN IT!**_ I wander around a bit, before finally finding the exit. I walk down the street, my phone on GPS mode while I navigate the city. _Next stop, Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria._ It was still night, so it was harder to find my way around. While I was walking, I began to get this feeling of being watched. After a solid 40 minutes stumbling and tripping, I finally reached the restaurant. Checking my watch, I get out my keys and open the doors, walking in with 4 hours left. I see a single red dot moving around, and when it points at me, I hear a scream and some stumbling from down the two halls. The camera then drops, the red light turning off.

"I knew you would come back here." _**FUCK NO!**_ I run down the hall, and see a large amount of light pour down the halls as the right door opened.

" **COME ON TAI!** " I recognize the voice. _Heh, it's been so long._ I speed up, and let out my hand to grab onto a pole, and change direction with the momentum into the office, seeing Crystal slam the door button closing it again before I crash into her, both of us falling onto the floor in a pile of giggles. The laughing stops quickly as it's interrupted by smashing and yelling behind the door.

" **I'M GOING TO FUCKING GET YOU TAI! AND WHEN I DO! I'M GOING TO RAPE YOU BEFORE RIPPING OUT YOUR SPINE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING ME!** " I sigh and get up, walking over to the door, speaking in a more than calm voice.

"No you won't. I'm not going to let that happen. You should have let it kill me. Why do you want me anyway? Why me in general? What have I done to you? You're still here." She looks down at the door, scoffs, and looks back, glaring at me. She then walks away, leaving me confused.

"Who the hell was that?" Crystal asks, her face then turning to worry. "Did she hurt you? I'll fucking kill her if she did!"

"Her name is Springtrap, and no. She didn't hurt me. She forced me into sex, but I'm fine, I guess." I sit down and think about the word sex for a while, as Crystal dealt with the doors, keeping Freddy and the others out. The aforementioned word eventually reminded me of Sydney, and the more I thought about her the more my mind was screaming, as if I was missing something..

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud hum, slowly getting lower as my power went out. A pair of eyes appeared beside me with a small "Sorry Tai."

"Hey, it's fine, you tried your best, go back to the cove, I'll meet you there." I see the white dots bob, my eyes translating it into a nod, as they move out of sight, before I jump into a vent, crawling through. My phone on to illuminate the path ahead of me. I stop to take a breather at an intersection, I turn off my phone and hear the slow jingle of Freddy's would-be imminent kill. This 'breather' saved my life. I hear and feel the air shift around me as a rotting smell and banging of metal moves past. Right in front of my face. _If I would have moved any farther, Springtrap would have gotten me._ I wait for the sounds to die, before quietly pulling myself forwards, quickly blinking the lights down every path for just a glimpse down each one. I sort of wander the vents a bit, slowing when I heard banging in the vents, and speeding up when I hear them get uncomfortably close. Eventually, I reach the massive gap in the vents that was Pirates Cove, and jump down, stumbling, before I regain my balance and stand up, and then quickly ducking as I saw a bright light pass the curtains. I stay like this for an amount of time, frequently seeing flashes of light pass over the box I was hiding behind. I freeze as my stomach grumbles out of hunger for food that wasn't basically poison, and I hear clanking stop past the curtains, and move back, closing the gap between it and the box. I stay as still as I possibly could, the headlights above me moving left, and then right, alternating between the two for multiple excruciating seconds, before it turned and left. I let out a breath of relief, but still waiting for Crystal to give the signal, and then see headlights travel over me again.

"You can get up now." I do as she says, and listen for more shuffling behind the door, along with banging from the vents. "Hey, uh.. I want to thank you for accepting me, y'know? I mean, you're the first person to ever legitimately call me beautiful and, I thought it was really sweet." I was surprised by this, mainly because how pretty she was, and the fact she worked in a bar full of men.

"Huh?" Was all I could produce, making her roll her eyes.

"I know what you're thinking, but in a bar, everyone is drunk. You're the first sober person to call me that." I throw back my head, making a small-

"Ooooh." _That makes a lot more sense._ I rest a little while, keeping watch for Foxy while Crystal hummed a tune that was on a poster sitting in a box. "Hey, could you pass me a poster?" She gives one to me, and I start to fold it into a.. I don't know what it is. I drop it on the floor and see a box roughly the size of a Freddy suit. Well, if you dismantle it, and THEN put it in. "I look over at Crystal, seeing her still reading the poster. I examine the box, knowing with its size, I could hide inside without being seen by the other animatronics. I hear a laugh as I climb in, Crystal throwing back her head hysterically as I give her a look.

"Sorry, it's just.." She makes a snort, and continues. "That's my box. The one I was packed in."

 **[Tai's POV]**

"Where are we going Mom?" Mom continued to drive in silence, not answering my question. " **MOM!** " The car tires screech after I yell at the top of my lungs, and she attempts to swerve back into place.

" **SHUT UP!** " She screams in my face, stopping at the side of the road. *Sigh* "Sorry. I'm just stressed. We're going to visit your father, something very bad has happened." I think about this for a little bit, while Mom just laid her head on the steering wheel, a worried look on her face.

"But.." She looks up at me, some tears in her eyes. "I thought kids weren't allowed in bars."

"They aren't." She whispered, freely crying on her wheel "We're going to the hospital to meet him." She replies, and my eyes widen at this.

" **DAD GOT HURT!? KEEP GOING! I WANT TO SEE HIM!** " She wiped away her tears and starts to drive again, being careful not to swerve or crash again. After a while of continuous driving, we finally reached the hospital and I dash inside, eager to see my Father. "Where is Richard Seltzer!?" I ask quickly, not caring about checking in.

"Oh! You must be Tai! Your father has been talking about you a lot, he's in room 11 on floor 6."

I shout a quick "Thank you!" Before running to the room hastily only to see my Dad in the bed, three large gashes across his chest. I turn around to see a doctor sitting there working on something, and I feel the urge to ask him a question. So I do. "What happened?" The doctor turns around to face me, before saying-

"He tried to grope an animatronic."

 **[Crystal's POV]**

It was like a juggling act, the way every one treated me after that. I was pulled out of my room and dismantled, stuffed in a box. I went around, every day, several people would open the box, then close it, and I always heard things said along the lines of 'no.' This happened for a long time, people taking the box to look at me, before rejecting me and sending me to the next facility I might be useful in. Then I was taken out of the box and rebuilt, I was in somebody's house, they examined me, then dismantled me again and put me back in the box, and the pain and embarrassment I felt was awful. Nobody wanted me anymore. Finally, I came out of the box, rebuilt, then fixed, my hand was replaced with something a bit less sharp, and soon I had learned to take it off and put it back on, but judging by how I looked after I really came out of the box, it had been years since I last moved, then they dismantled me again, and put me back into the box. But this time, it only took about an hour before I was taken out of the box. It was a slightly fat man with a beard who took me out, he built me more carefully than anyone else had, and even polished me afterwards, avoiding.. Specific parts, and I usually did those on my own time. I stayed in there a day or so, people coming in and out to fix me, help me, soon I looked good as new. A couple hours passed and then a blond haired man came in, who was addressed as Tai by the fat one. He came in later, after being angry, and called me beautiful.

 **[Tai's POV]**

Watching the door for movement, I turn to the broken vent shaft where Springtrap could arrive out of any minute now. I feel Crystal begin to play with my hair, and I close my eyes, enjoying the sensation, before opening them again to keep watch for Freddy and Springtrap. She begins to tie knots in my hair and I smile, chuckling softly. She stops, only to ruffle my hair and giggle. "Heh. Stop Crystal, I had to do my hair this-" I stop, remembering I was kidnapped and my hair was ruined already. "Oops. Sorry Crystal, my hair was already messed, wasn't it?" She nods, before a crashing sound rises from the vents gap. "Crystal!" I hiss quietly, and she recedes away after I close the box almost completely, but just enough that I can see. Springtrap drops from the vents, extremely silent. I watch her prowl around a bit, crushing and destroying boxes on the other side of the Cove, before she stops to look around.

"Taai. I know you're in here, so just come out while you can." She looks around, and then I see her smile, she still doesn't know I'm in the box though, she's not looking at me, what's she smiling about? "Or your little girlfriend here gets shot." That answered my question, and made me squirm. _You wouldn't._ I hear a click, and she pulls out a magnum, pointing it at a pile of boxes on the floor. _NO!_ I see Crystal get up, her mouth open wide as Springtrap trains the gun at where her heart would be, and Crystal's ears droop as she looks over at my box. I duck before Springtrap turns, and sees a single lock of tied up hair. "Looks like she blew your cover Tai. Just come out already before I put a hole in her power box." She states, as if my choice would be obvious.

"Tai, don't do it." Crystal says gently, her eyes getting wet. "I've got nothing to lose." I turn around and see Crystal, hugging my sweater before Springtrap yells-

" **NO TALKING!** " and clicking the gun at her before continuing "Make your decision Tai. You don't have too long." Thoughts fly through my mind before she begins to pull the trigger, and I think of the way that Crystal was holding onto my sweater, I jump out in front of the Crystal, screaming my mind.

" **NO!** " *BAM*

 **[Okay, so.. Goldie, is NOT a guy, um.. Let's see here, OKAY! I didn't do the disclaimer this chapter cuz.. Goldie.. Bribed! me, to give her a bigger part in the story, so uh.. Sorry, I'm too lazy to do a disclaimer right now, I have left it with a cliffhanger for you guys! Um.. The part with the portals, ignore that until I continue NAHaG.. Heh, you can see the person who was warping on my OC list, so..]**

 **[Okay. PM me if you have realised who Springtrap actually is, and you can get a prize! Um.. that deals with the story of course, ZA Falcon still gets to redeem the one he/she got for specific reasons, good luck to everyone. *Fucking get off me Goldie.*]**

 **[Remember that Fazbear Entertainment is attempting to make the most life-like animatronics on the planet, pain, weak points and death are completely possible.]**

 **[So technically, I gave you two cliffhangers according to a friend, we get to learn more about Tai and Crystal, or, their pasts anyway, but anyway, who was shot? Tai or Crystal? Was it fatal? Is Springtrap alone right now? Find out on the next chapter of NoT!]**

 **[Message for all you perverted readers out there-**

 **On Christmas, I will post a special sin chapter AND the chapter that follows whichever chapter was last made. I thought of this cuz I know some of you are- FUCKING GET OFF ME! -Ahem, eager for lemons, but a talk with one of my favourite Fanfiction writers obliged me to make sure the lemon happens, and then next chapter-**

 **Sorry guys, but I have abandoned NoT because I don't feel like writing anymore, but, you got that lemon so I guess that wraps up the story! -RabidPanzer**

 **I will NEVER let that happen, my loyalty to my readers out there is too large, and I know the pain of reading a great story, only to have it fall silent. STOP TRYING TO FUCK ME AGAIN! I ALREADY MENTIONED YOUR BIGGER PART!]**

 **[At the end of this story, It will be an insane cliffhanger. To be continued, in the next crossover (And also first.) BUT! Before I start the crossover, I'm gonna have to finish NAHaG, and boy do I have big plans for the Mercenary.]**

 **[Last thing, my chapters are going to become slightly less frequent, specifically because I have schoolwork to do. But chapter 6 should come out quickly, because the Halloween dance for my school is on Tuesday, and I didn't get a ticket so I could tend to my fans and their need to read (Without a ticket, you can't attend the dance, so everyone who didn't get a ticket has to loiter the halls. LUCKY YOU, AM I RIGHT?).]**


	6. Chapter 6

Just Fucking Lovely

 **[That's pretty cool. I have a bunch of views from several places I have never even heard of! (No offence Chile) That's really cool, and this story has hit over 600 visitors! Thank you.]**

 **[2000 views. I am thanking every single person that has read this story.]**

 **[HEY! I got a review and a follow for this story from my Fanfiction idol! Yay! I also made a community for dedicated to slow burn FNaF stories, this and his story have been included. So if you don't like slow burns, I don't know why you're still reading this. Back to my idol, yay! I got to talk to him/her because I reviewed and PMd him! Try it on me. It gives you a rush of DETERMINATION and motivation to write!]**

 **[Try and find out who this AU's 'William Afton' is. Speaking of which, I made a discovery. You know in SL, how Circus Baby ate William Afton's daughter right? Baby ended up absorbing her soul, and eventually, the animatronics literally put them selves all together and made Ennard. In the bad (But also true) ending, Ennard inserts itself inside William. Who becomes Purple Guy/The Child Murderer. The animatronics can't move without endo's, right? That's where Ennard comes in. When the Children who haunted the animatronics cornered Little Girl/Baby/Ennard/William/Purple Guy, IT (considering it was a female, a transgender, then a male,) jumps into the springlock suit to protect itself, which crushes it and later becomes Springtrap. This theory is supported by the fact that suits need endos. Ennard is an endoskeleton, which is why Springtrap is able to move at all. Protest in the form of reviews. XD Trust me though, I can back it all up. All it took was research and investigation.]**

 **[After this chapter, I am expecting a tonne of rage comments and stuff. But trust me. This is not the end.]**

 **[Check my profile page to see the new OC for 'NoT?' Hehehehe..]**

 **[Too bored to spice up the disclaimer. So.. Disclaimer.]**

 _ **THE SOUL CAN NOT BE DESTROYED. ONLY REUSED**_

 **[Tai's POV]**

" **FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!** " I clench my shoulder in pain, never in my life have I experienced being shot until now. I'm lucky as hell that Crystal is taller than me, otherwise, her power box would have been lined up with my heart if you know what I mean. " **FUCKING HELL!** " Springtrap's crooked smile falters. 'I just damaged my sex toy!' She probably thought, as I picked up a loose board from the floor with my good arm. " **DIE YOU BASTARD!** " I smash it over her head and she flinches, I could tell it didn't even phase her but somehow, she looked hurt.

" **ARE YOU OKAY TAI!?** " Crystal rushes up to me, anger, worry and pain plastered on her face all at the same time. She turns to growl at Springtrap once before turning back to me.

"No! I'm not! I was shot in the shoulder!" I get up, tears welling in my eyes. Crystal begins to stomp over to Springtrap, readying her hooked claw. "No." She stops, spinning around to face me. "She hurt me, and raped me, but, there's a vibe I get from her." I wipe the tears off of my face, then look at Springtrap. "Sort of a feeling that I should give her mercy." She smiles at me, stepping a bit closer. Then my face turns dark again. "It isn't enough mercy though. She's my kill." A worry overtakes Springtrap and she starts to back away. "Crystal, hand me your sword, will ya?" She throws the blade to me and I swing at Springtrap, who is now trying to dodge a flurry of thrusts and swings, and the blade cuts her on the face, making her scream in pain and fall to the ground. She watches my face as I bring up the sword, ready to split her in half. Then, I hear a growl before I feel a punch to my gut, sending me flying across the room, causing me to crash into the wall and crash to the ground.

" **F-FUCK YO-OU!** " I see the shadow bound toward me and I roll out of the way of a downward strike, making sparks explode everywhere as the steel connects to the bare concrete of the floor.

 **[Jerry's POV]**

I get back up, seeing I was unconscious on top of the Pirate's Cove ship. I get up to see sparks fly up towards me, and I look down to see Crystal, two unidentified animatronics and.. _**TAI!?**_ Tai dodges a lunge from one much larger animatronic, and I quickly process the fact that Tai is in trouble. I run down the stairs of the boat to try and help Tai.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

I see a man come out of the pirate ships hull, and as he comes into the light, I identify him as Jerry, and charge towards him. " **HEY! JERRY!** " He turns around and sees me, and his eyes widen in horror.

"What the 'ell!? You're just the extra animatronic! You don't have an endoskeleton!" I pounce on top of him, and raise a knife I kept on myself just in case.

"Time to die Jerry!" I lower the knife faster than you can say 'die,' but not fast enough to avoid being stopped, being pushed over to the side. I quickly see Crystal was the interference, and she raises her own hand to shred me to bits. I look over to Jerry and shout- " **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE FOR BREAKING UP WITH ME JERRY!** " Before I lift my arms and feel my left get torn from me as I pick up my magnum off the ground to point it at her. " **GAME!** " I pull back the hammer, ready to fire. " **OVER!** " I pull the trigger halfway through the process of Tai slapping my arm whilst trying to escape Foxy, making me miss my shot as the bullet scrapes past Crystal's arm. " **DAMNIT!** "

 **[Crystal's POV]**

I wince as I check the scratch the bullet gave me. During the chaos of everything, I barely noticed the sub was back up until Springtrap was literally right on top of him, where I stopped her and Tai saved my life a second time in a row. " **THA-** " Springtrap just barely misses trying to cut open my stomach, then dodge another bullet that streamed towards me.

" **JUST DIE YOU WHORE!** " This catches me off guard slightly as she fires another bullet, puncturing my other arm and I scream out in pain as another spark of explosions erupts behind me. She kicks my leg, making me fall to the ground before she pins me there. "I've had enough of you. She grabs my face, using her free hand to lift an axe, and sparks burn everywhere as a razor sharp sheet of metal connects, cutting the circuits like a hot knife through butter. Springtrap looks stunned, as she looks down to reveal a long blade emerging out of her chest, covered in motor oil and wires. The blade disappears back into her, seeing a large hole in its wake. Springtrap almost flies off me, if it wasn't for her weight keeping her low. Tai starts to raise and swing the sword back down repeatedly, as an attempt to kill Springtrap. He stops, raising his sword one last time.

"Any last words?" Springtrap takes a glance over to the shadow, who was now laying on the floor, mangled and on fire. "Nobody to save you this time." She starts to laugh before asking-

"You're going to kill me a second time? **TRY IT! I'LL JUST COME BACK!** " Tai's face twists in anger and confusion.

" **I HAVE NEVER KILLED YOU! I HAVE NEVER SEEN YOU BEFORE IN MY LIFE! NOW DIE!** " He swings down once more, and sparks explode again as Springtrap's face was ripped in half.

"Tai?" I tug on his shoulder and he turns around, a cut on his face and a black eye.

"I'm just gonna take a little nap." He collapses on the ground, and I pick up a nearby fire extinguisher and spray the shadow with it before I grab Tai off the floor, carrying him bridal style.

"Come on Tai, you can sleep in the lounge." I move to the door and look both ways for animatronics, before charging to the staff lounge, closing the door, then putting Tai on a table, I get a first aid kit, which has now been almost used up, and patch up his head before grabbing a blanket from the couch and laying down on a bean-bag chair with him in my arms. I draw the blanket over us and go into sleep mode, not anymore caring about the fake daytime glitches.

 **[Goldie's POV]**

I walked through the halls, stopping at the staff lounge. I float through the door to see Tai and Crystal there together. Again. I roll my eyes and sit beside them on another bean-bag, watching Crystal's ears perk up as she powers on. "Goldie?" She turns around to face me, and gives me a glare. "What the hell were you thinking last night?" I shrug, and Tai starts to squirm, making Crystal put her arms back around him.

"Mmm. Crystal?" Tai gets up in his spot, and touches his head while Crystal does the best she could to lay limp and not get up as well. "I gotta take a piss." He walks over to the bathroom, and closes the door before Crystal bolts up again. Before she can say anything, I say-

"Y'know, you can't just spend every day just hanging around with Tai. You have some repairs to tend to." She nods then sighs, and examines her left hand, which loosened and fell to the floor.

"Damnit! Why can't I be like the others?" She picks up her hand, puts it back in her arm socket, and locks it in place.

"But.. Your friendship with Tai is coming in handy, you guys almost killed Springy and Foxy." She looks up at me, with a confused face, and begins to interrogate me.

"Foxy? That was him!? How the hell did he get like that!?" I shrug again, as she continues to rant.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I pull up my pants and hear an audible. "How the hell!?" I could tell it was yelling, but the door was pretty thick, letting me hear the conversation through the door. "But he was scrapped! How could he be here now!?" . . . "What!? That doesn't even make sense!" . . . "Fuck!" I hold in a laugh, remembering that she can cuss. "Wait.. Did you say they're still alive!?" I ponder on who they could possibly talking about, while she continues to talk to the person.

. . . . . . . . . "Where did the bodies go!?" . . . "Well we have to go find them before she kidnaps Tai again!" . . . "I won't let that happen Goldie!" _Goldie._ Now that was a new one. "I'm not going to let Foxy kill another guard! Especially not Tai!" . . . "Tai?" I hear fast footsteps receding away, and a long silence. The door opens and Crystal appears, as she grabs me roughly.

"C- **CRYSTAL!?** " She begins to drag me away, every step bringing us closer to the parts and services room. " **CRYSTAL! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?** " She kicks open the door, and throws me to the ground, my back scraping across the floor. "C-c-Crystal?" She grabs an animatronic suit, and begins to walk towards me with it. I could feel my heart slamming against my chest repeatedly, making it hard to breathe.

"You're going to feel right at home inside Freddy." She used a demon-electronic voice when saying that, distilling fear inside me, her eyes white instead of green. I could swear I mentally heard a flatline before I passed out from a heart attack.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

I heard a mechanical screech, ignoring it as I examined my face in the mirror, hissing when I touched the massive cut on the top of my head. "M-M-m-mM-is-tr-tr-tresssssss." I see Foxy drag himself towards me, the large patches of burnt fur a greyish-red color. "A-A-a-a-A-An-eeeeee C-c-c-C-Com-ma-ma-ma-mands m-m-m-m-mistreeeeeeeessss?"

"N-No honey, just go b-back **DAMNIT!** J-just go back to the phantom plane. Go heal y-yourself there." He nods once, and walks into the darkness of the washroom. _I'll be back soon. Right now, I have some business to attend to._

! ! !

" **FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU, YA F-FUCKING CUCK!** " I grab Tai's crowbar, and bring it down on Crystal. She grabs it by the middle, keeping the weapon from killing her, and gaining a handle on the position we were in. " **Y-YOU'RE GOING TO P-PAY FOR KILLING HIM!** " I grab her arm, and try to tear it from her quickly, but instead realising there were special things keeping it in. I see her close her eyes, like she's focusing on something. I hear a hiss of air, and her arm comes right out of it's socket, making me stumble backwards, but without exposing any wires. Just plugs.

"First time that's been useful." She mutters under her breath, using the arm that IS attached to pull out her sword. I drop her arm, and bound towards her at full tilt, she drops her sword on the ground as I smash into her, punching her as hard as I could, Crystal making equally powerful hits, paining me to continue this brawl. She gains leverage, and pushes me onto her back, before going back to smashing her single fist into my face. I bench-press her off of me, and we both move to opposite walls of the room, recovering like boxers. She scoops up her arm before passing it, and puts it back where it's supposed to go, pressing several buttons with her tongue before letting go. Tai's new storage room was a mess, but after she stuffed him, I didn't really care. I don't think he would've cared either. I drop his bent crowbar, kicking it behind me, I grab the sword that was Crystal's and slowly take steps closer to her, making her try and keep a distance. When I'm in range, and swing at full force, making a loud bang ring through the diner. Crystal covers her ears, and drops to the ground crouching whilst trying to recover. _Just what I wanted._ I'm in a rotten suit, and noise can't affect me. I pull up the sword and strike it down. It pierces right through her back, and she cries out in pain before I rip it out and strike once more, through this time through the power box to keep her silent.

"D-Die." I pull it out again, and throw it across the room. I use my foot to flip her over and face me, and she lets a tear loose from her eye before a bright flash of sparks comes out, and her eyes turn from green, to nothing. I stomp on her arm, and pick up a small folded tarp off the ground, opening it, and pulling it over her. "Rest in p-pieces." I walk away, wiping the motor-oil off my face. When I'm at the show stage, I see all the entertainment fuckers watching me, with their new bodies really making them look better. Too bad they probably didn't have the rotting corpses inside them now. I stop and turn around, noticing the fact they were still watching me. "Do your j-job and start wandering already bitches." They do as I say, and I walk into the shadow, which warps me to the second location. I get on my bed, and I feel Foxy's cold stomach rest on my back while he held me in his arms.

That's when I began to cry.

! ! !

 **[Randy's POV]**

I pulled out my keys, and unlocked the doors, not expecting to see Jerry any time soon. I see a small drag of blood on the floor, and immediately just assume. I walk into the parts and services, and see two limp suits. "The fuck?" I grab one suit, and bring my face closer, immediately getting a whiff of terrible rotting flesh. I cringe and run away, not caring what was in the other one. I run to the men's washroom as fast as I could, and heave it all out into the toilet. I wipe my face with a paper towel, and wash my face with water. When I leave the washroom, I check to make sure all the animatronics were in their proper places. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were looking well, the upgrades I have given them will be sure to keep the Guild of Phantoms off of the pizzeria. I check Pirate's Cove, surprised that Crystal wasn't there. I check the office, still nobody. I check Tai's room, and see a tarp laying on the ground. I disregard it, and step over it while looking around the former storage room. Not seeing any sign of her, I step over the tarp again before I stumble a bit and my foot lands on a small lump, sending a small gear spinning away before hitting the wall with a *Clink.* Now I was curious. I pick up the tarp and pull it off, seeing a black, grey, and red mess. I gasp and kneel down, examining it. Just as I thought, it was Crystal all right. She had several large punctures all over her body, and she looked like she was beyond repair. But I didn't know that for sure, so I called a mechanic, and a friend.

 **[?'s POV]**

"Fucking stop- Agh!- Stop it you bastards!" They didn't even notice I was fucking crashing around the back of the truck! A new table was already smashed as I kept banging up against it. They finally stop and I freeze, laying down on the floor. The door to the moving truck opened up, revealing two people standing in the way of the light. The two stupids picked me up and carried me off the truck and through a door, leading to a wooden floor a large red curtains. _More show-biz crap for me then._ They drop me on the ground and I suppress a loud " **FUCK!** " While they continue to transport me.

"Hey Rachel, do ya think that he'll pay us well for picking her up?" The man gestures to me, and then she replies-

"I don't know, I reckon we could get quite a bit for this beauty." I smirk from the compliment, before hearing a door open.

"Ah! So this is the snake you were talking about!" I see a fat-ass walk through the doors, and he pulls the guy in for a hug. "Thanks Henry, we had to replace an animatronic I found destroyed this morning, so.. I can fix her, while Cinder subs. I'll get you your check on monday." The mover stops, and says-

"Nah man, we need it by sunday, or the boss will get real angry." Fat-ass sighs, before bringing up another thing.

"Hey, can I just get him a gift or something? I really need to develop the money before handing it over. Trust me, it'll be worth the wait." The mover rubs the back of his neck nervously, before wrapping up the conversation.

"Sure. I guess I could try and convince him." . . . "Well, I guess.. Have a nice day." The two walked away from each other, and the one named rachel stayed for a few seconds.

"I'll see ya' later Cinde'" She walks away, and I get up and stretch before looking around, seeing a door that was left slightly open, revealing the outside. I look in a different direction, and see two large arm-sized hooks on the wall. _For hanging up a suit._ I slither through the door fat-ass went through, and just see his foot move around the left corner. I follow him, and turn the corner like him to see his foot disappear around another doorway. _Naturally._ I follow him again, and watch him take a broom from a corner, sweeping parts of a grey and red animatronic together. _**HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IS THAT CRYSTAL!?**_ I turn the corner and slither closer to the pile, earning a startled yelp that was quickly ignored.

"Cinder!?" I turn to him and glare, before opening my mouth.

"Where did you find her?" I ask in a low tone, my voice somehow still soft.

"Ah.. We b-bought her from the bar, you should probably power down, before the daytime glitches take a-affect." He nods nervously, and I snort, then scoff at the un-feminism of it.

"Don't even try that, I've already realised it's bullshit." He backs away, and turns to waddle his watermelon sized asses out the door. "Shit." I slither away slowly, but not before pocketing the memory chip from her endo's cranium, and preparing for the night.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

So they just replaced her. Just like that. I watch as they brought in the snake animatronic, Cinder, who was technically a naga because of the arms she bore. She wasn't as much of a fucker though, and I walk in casually into Pirate's Cove, and Cinder greets me bluntly. "Springtrap." I sit down on a 'crate' and look up at the snake, whom was currently coiling herself around pipes on the ceiling. "What do you want?" She speaks in a low voice. As you might tell, the first time we met, we didn't exactly hit it off.

"Just wanted to visit, y'know? Long time no see." She snorts, and curses under her breath.

"Last time was several days ago stupid. Besides, both of us would kill to not see eachother again." I roll my eyes, and she laughs. "Now," Her face hardens. "What. Do. You. Want." She asked that question firmly, and I suppose she already knows the answer to her own question. I look at her, and I let go of the truth.

"I need you to try and kill every night guard that comes here, night or day. I'm going somewhere else after I say my goodbyes to this place. Just one more night." She nods, before asking-

"So are these orders from the Guild of Phantoms?" I nod slowly, then slowly shake my head back and forth 'no'.

"Sorta, I have to monitor a place and try and find a way to break Goldie's barrier. I unfortunately missed the chance I could have used with Tai." I frown again, and she replies-

"Sure. You can call me your double agent, fucker." I turn around and face her before walking away.

"That's what I'm worried about."

 **[Randy's POV]**

I know having Cinder the Snake in the diner's premises was dangerous, but worth the risk. Cinder was the only animatronic in history able to beat a Guild of Phantoms agent. Even the agent's bodyguard, (every agent had one) couldn't best her. She was too fast, deadly. Even without the weapons from 'The Upgrade' she could single-handedly destroy an agent and their bouncer. Since the Guild of Phantoms was made to get ghosts and demons everywhere a way into our plane without the need for tension, that was another reason Cinder was useful, she was extremely laid-back. Nobody could match her, so she didn't have to worry about being killed. It kept GoP agents away. Everything was well.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I couldn't believe it! It happened again! My stupid dad tried to get laid again! I loved him, but sometimes all I could do was question his intelligence. Every day at Nine o'clock he would go to the bar, and get drunk! At eleven, he would arrive home again. Every once and awhile he would come home with a black eye, or a cut, but this was the worst I had ever seen! "Dad!?" I shake him a bit, and his eyelids open up to to reveal two grey bloodshot eyes. "What the hell dad!? Why did you grope the robot!? You have to stop this!" He closes his eyes and gasps out his last words as my mom walks into the room.

"Watch yer profanity." I hear a flatline and a bunch of doctors rush into the room, and one of them charges a pair of defibrillators before plunging them onto my dad.

Both me and mom scream " **NOOOOOOOO!** " As we're dragged out of room by some nurses.

 **[Goldie's POV]**

I gasp, seeing Tai's life flash before his very eyes. This happens every time somebody gets stuffed in the diner. It drives me crazy. I have to watch the guard's horrible life in first person, and then all the events I see are what led them here to this cursed place. The place of their equally horrible death. I couldn't see that happen again. I had to un-link myself from this place. But how?

 **[Corey's POV]**

"Damnit, where do all the guards keep going?" I unlock the doors to the diner, and walk to the office nonchalantly, walking past the employees that were packing up their personal belongings, towards my impending doom. But I've done this before. Survived all seven days. I was a teen then though. After the horrors I've been through, I got drunk every day. Heh, that was the second location. I went to this place as a kid, before it shut down, and a new place was installed when I was a teen. I took the job there, before I quit. And now I'm back here, ready for another seven nights. Or, as long as I feel I should stay here. I hear the grandfather clock sound, signaling the start of my shift. I see the hallway lights turn off, and hear the backup generator power on. Immediately I pull up the camera, and check Pirate's Cove. "I heard that the replacement for Foxy was replaced." I change to the show stage, seeing all the animatronics heads pointed at the camera. "The irony." Normally that kind of stare would have made me piss myself, but I was adapted to this. Very little fear enveloped me, and I quickly replace it with thoughts of my epic power-management. "This night is in the bag." And then I hear a voice extremely familiar to me.

 **[Sort of fluff I guess? Might not want to read if it'll traumatize you.]**

"Corey!?" I turn to the left door and flash the light, immediately recognizing the figure in the doorway.

"Cinder!" She slithers inside the office, and coils herself around me.

"Still looking delicious I see." I chuckle, and let her custom-snake embrace tighten. "We both know what I do when I see something delicious." She looks into my eyes with a mischievous smirk, and I pull off my shirt, even in the tightness of the snake-hug. That's how well I was adapted to her. She brings her face closer to mine, and gives me a kiss on the lips, slipping her tongue into my mouth. I do the same, and our tongues wrestle for dominance as Cinder slowly tightens herself around me. She lets out a long moan, and we break apart, letting air back into my lungs.

"I missed you Cinder."

"I missed you too asshole." We kiss again, and I begin to hear metal clanking down the hallway, causing me to wriggle and squirm from Cinder's grasp, only to have her tighten it and close the door with the tip of her tail. She tightens around me even more, constricting my breathing as she breaks away to undo my belt buckle.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I couldn't believe it. Again. We were sitting in our car, letting the time fly by as we just wept. It was 7:34 before mom actually stopped, even though I continued. "How about we bring you somewhere to eat?" my mom kept on trying to console me, even though it wasn't working. I was pretty hungry though.

"Sure." I reply, tears still wet on my face.

"Where to?"

. . .

"Freddy Fazbears Family Diner, please."

 **[Freddy's POV]**

I don't get it. Why are all the fucking new animatronics being friendly to the guards? It was Bonnie and Chica who were taking it the hardest though. After all those years of being raped by guards, we broke away from the night lock, and now we were out for revenge. The night guards should pay for what they did to them.

"Freddy, why is she closing the doors on our face!?" I look at the chicken, and shrug, before smashing the door, earning a jump from the human. Cinder, however, continued to liplock the guy, not flinching, nor even glancing at us.

"That **FUCKER!** " I slam the door a second time, bruising my fist. Ignoring the pain and focusing on anger, I go to smash the door again, only to have Chica struggle to hold my arm back.

" **NO FREDDY!** " I turn to face her, she had a look on her face that told me 'Please. Just no'. I lower my hand, and speak up.

"We'll get that bitch, even if we have to do it during the day." I turn to the door again, hearing moans from behind it. It completely enraged me that they were happy inside the office, while the main band had to rot outside in agony. And then I heard laughing.

"Hahhahaahhaaaa..." Bonnie looks at my face more clearly and then her smile fades. "Wait. You're serious about this?" She glances over at the window and watches the snake pump herself around the guard. "Freddy, she could kill us easy. Even with our upgrades, she's destroyed several agent's and their bodyguards!" I examine her face, before saying-

"I don't care."

 **[Goldie's POV]**

I take a quick look at the suit Tai was in. It was that wolf he saw a couple days ago. And then I felt a presence behind me. I'm grabbed by the scruff of the neck, and pulled into the spirit plane, thrown against a wall. _Damnit.._ Foxy picks me back up, knowing that even though he can't destroy the barrier without my consent, he can still weaken it.

"I've been waiting a **LONG** time to do this. Now, I've finally found you, sitting there by Tai's deathbed." _Looks like you've been fixed, you fucking pile of scrap._ I begin to float, and I hover above him, preparing a blast of dark energy. "It's about time that you let the Guild of Phantoms through." I release the energy blast at him, and I see that it just barely affects the other world, causing a jar to fall off of a shelf. A sign the barrier was getting weaker. I quickly spin around, and fire another blast at him and he dodges it. _Lucky for him. If he hadn't, he would've been disintegrated._ I look around, not seeing him anywhere. " **DIE!** " A mass of darkness falls from the ceiling, and I get cut on the back attempting to avoid it.

"Why are you here? Where's Springy?" I hear a slow clap, and turn around. I flinch when Foxy walks past me, and takes a position behind Springtrap. _The bodyguard behind the agent._

"Oh, you clever, clever girl. I thought you would never figure it out." I scoff at her, and her stupid entrances.

"It's only been a couple minutes since your 'pet' attacked me." Foxy snarls at me, and I glare at him. "Next time, try to die for me, I'm starting to get sick of having limited time in the real world." I fire a blast of energy at her too. Only to have her block it with her hand. "Bye goldie." She disappears, and I take a bottle off the shelf, and smash it on the floor in anger. "Fucking **DAMNIT!** " I spend the next five minutes barreling every single profanity I knew out of my mouth.

 **[Tai's POV]**

When we arrived at Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner, I slowly walked in and sat down at a table. I let the smell of delicious pizza waft itself into my nose, and a kid I had never seen before walked up to me, smiling. "Do you want some pizza?" I look at him, seeing he had two slices of pizza on his plate and one in his mouth. I was questioning his optimism before my stomach growled at me.

"Sure." I take a piece and take a bite, the cheese melting in my mouth as I savored the moment of pure bliss.

"What's your name?" I swallow the pizza, and answer his question before taking another bite.

"Tai." He smiles and watches my face carefully.

"That's a nice name. Do you wanna come play with me and my friends? I choke on my food, nobody has ever asked me that question before. I didn't really have any friends.

"Uh.. Yeah. Let's go play! He runs away from me, and I follow after, seeing his other four friends. We played tag around the building for a while, soon after we would annoy the parents and play pranks on everyone.

. . .

I didn't realise that my friends would turn into the stuff of my nightmares in twelve years. Shit.

 **[Cinder's POV]**

"See you later Corey." He waves, and I slither out of the room, relaxing on the Pirate's Cove ceiling again. It was warm up here, the pipes pumping hot water throughout the building.

"You failed me." I look up, er.. down, considering the position I was in, and see Springtrap standing there, an angry look on her face. She begins to get angrier with the calm look on my face. "You were supposed to kill him." I shrug, and reply bluntly-

"Meh, he was one of my past lovers. So.. nah. I won't kill him." I see steam blow from her ears in my imagination, and she begins to threaten me, making me scoff several times from absurd propositions before wrapping up.

"If you don't kill him, you'll-"

"Nope." I cut her off, making her even more angered. "Not killing him. Besides, I'm Cinder, remember? You couldn't kill me if you tried." She begins her protest, and I cut her off again, it sure was fun pissing off a demon. "Y'know, I should talk in third-person. I just like how it sounds."

"Shut it! I don't care if that's how you're talking from now on, just kill the guards. Or there will be consequences." I nod before dropping down to the floor again. Bringing my face close to hers.

"Cinder doesn't feel like it right now."

 **[HEY! I made a cliffhanger just for you guys y'know? Also, the Q &A is next chapter so.. If you have any questions, add a review, or PM me. This is your last chance to ask.]**

 **[I read the third chapter again, and I put a little too much detail into the 'Fluff' which is why I made this one less.. 'Intense']**

 **[*RabidPanzer reads 'hard nubs'* . . . *RabidPanzer dies*]**

 **[Things are getting intense guys, (and gals) so buckle up and prepare for another drop. I'm gonna wait for two weeks instead of one to update for the next chapter, because nobody is doing the poll I put up. That poll is extremely important, and so far only ZA Falcon has voted. (Thanks again.) This is your punishment. I figured out I should probably run this story for about 30 chapters, then move on to 'Not All Heroes are Good' for ALSO 30 chapters, because I have a kick-ass crossover coming up that requires both this and that to get started. After that comes 'Nights of Ignition' everyone!]**

 **[This gap of time will let me make the next chapter better and longer, and also gives me time to do the writing competition that just came up in my school. (Lucky I'm getting better every chapter. I can feel it.)]**

 **[You check your Fanfiction account.**

 **Seeing views from countries you've never heard of fills you with DETERMINATION]**

 **[Well, that's the end of this chapter, see you in the next one! (Or in some angry reviews.)]**

"Cinder is breaking the fourth wall."

"RabidPanzer wants you to shut the fuck up."

"Cinder doesn't care."


	7. Chapter 7

3RR0R

 **[Heya! Did you like the cliffhanger I put there? Heh. Probably not. I bet a lot of my viewers most likely gave up on this story too. If so.. Well, that's unfortunate for you. It's not over.]**

 **[So. Just to be clear, the characters are not anthro, they actually are animatronic. And I'm also not the kind of person to write gay stories. (No offence to those of you out there.) :P]**

 **[** "Cinder here. I'm supposed to do the disclaimer, cuz I broke the fourth wall.. Shit." **]**

 _ **THIS NIGHTMARE WILL NEVER END.**_

 **[Tai's POV]**

"Ugh. My fucking head hurts." It was dark. And I mean really fucking dark. I couldn't see anything around me, my head was aching, and I don't remember what happened to make me arrive here. "Is this hell? I thought there would be more fire." I get off the table I'm on and up on my feet and hear a loud clank as I hit the ground, and that's when I realised I could barely breath, I was staring through two small holes. I rip off the mask, and look down. I was wearing a familiar looking wolf suit. That's when the memories hit me like a brick to the gut. "Ok. Let's recap. Crystal went berserk, she grabbed me, and dragged me here. She then tried to stuff me in this, which, didn't.." I flip over the mask, and see that all the animatronic devices inside were removed. "Kill me." I hear the clanking of metal feet near, and I put the emptied mask back on. Something one of my highschool friend's dad told me, because apparently he worked at the first location before I was born. Bonnie walks in, and gives me a weird look, before walking backwards out the room with confusion. "Holy shit. That actually worked." I walk carefully to the office, trying to look as animated as possible. It fooled everyone. Except one. Passing Pirate's Cove, I see two golden dots train on me, whilst the whole time, one thought was played on repeat-repeat-repeat. _**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL!?**_ I begin to run down the hallway, and then something coils around my foot. I trip, and the fall impact was so high I would have passed out. But y'know, I got used to passing out a lot. The entire length of the tail was wrapped around me now, and the unidentified creature hoisted me into the air with no effort. _Holy fuck._

"Who are you?" The voice sounded like velvet. It was soft and comforting, but a solid interrogation like this, I couldn't ignore it. There was a feeling of danger radiating from this creature, and my entire body was screaming for help. But with murderous robots right behind her, I kept my mouth shut.

"Cinder? Is that you? What's going on? I hear a voice behind me, and turn around to see a shadow, and the office. _So close damnit!_ A flashlight blinds me, and I turn around to the now visible snake, who was squinting against the light.

"Fuck! Turn that light off!" The guard does, and the snake named Cinder slithers up to the office, losing her balance several times because of me still being coiled. She drops me on the floor with a thud, and I groan before being kicked over to face the ceiling lights. I feel the mask get pulled off of me, and the light fades my sight even more.

"Who the hell are you? This better not be a repeat of the missing children incident you sick fucker!" I open my eyes, and see a man holding up a Desert Eagle at me. _I do not want to be shot by that._ "Answer my question! Who are you!?" The man was skinny and pale, he had greyish-gold hair and a few wrinkles around his face. He wore a blue and red winter sweater with the words- I'm my own boss- strewn across it. His legs were covered by crimson sweats with black stripes on either side of the pant legs. I block out the light with my hand, and stutter.

"U-uh.. My name is T-Tai Seltzer, and um.. I-I work as the night guard here." He pockets the gun, and takes a single step towards me.

"Tai?" I take a quick look at this man, and he begins to speak before he turns his head right, and closes the corresponding door.

"Who the hell are you? Are you a stalker?" He laughs one of those hearty, old man laughs, and replies-

"No, no. It's me, Corey, you know me." . . . "James's dad!" I gasp. _James!_

"How are you doing? What about James? Is he okay?" He chuckles his ancient laugh again as I pull off the suit I was wearing.

"Okay, slow down. I can answer your questions slowly." He glances at the door, and slams the left shut, then opening the right. "But, maybe after the night is over." I nod, but I'm not finishing this night with SOME answers.

"Why is she here?" I point at the animatronic called Cinder, and he sighs.

"So you don't want a feeling of suspense?" I shake my head. "Okay then, uh.. So apparently, one of the animatronics had been destroyed the night before, uh.. And uh.. They called a 'dealer' for Cinder here, and um.. Here she is." I scrunch up my face, deep in thought. I saw Freddy, Bonnie and Chica in the area, fully operational. That only left one other animatronic to be decimated.

"Crystal!" I run down the right hallway, ignoring the hasty " **WAIT!** " protruding from Corey's mouth. I run past the animatronics sitting at a table together, and I hear all the chairs hit the ground and smash before I also hear a " **THERE HE IS! GET THAT *SCREEEEEEEEEE*!** " That was soon followed up with scraping and screeching. _**HOLY HELL! THE WHOLE GANG IS AFTER ME!**_ I turn the corner, quickly dodging a sword intended to chop me in half.

" **YOU'RE GOING TO DIE GUARD!** " I step into Pirate's Cove, and run inside the boat, hoping it to conceal me. " **WHERE ARE YOU TAI!?** " It sounded like Foxy's voice, so I look around for a weapon, seeing nothing of any use, or even Crystal actually. A massive silhouette smashes into the ship, and its eyes flash red quickly, and before I even realise it, I'm pinned against the wall, with Foxy as my captor. " **READY TO DIE!?** " He raises his sword, and even in the darkness, it glimmered brilliantly, temporarily blinding me. And that's when my brain glimmered brilliantly as well. I pull out my phone, and use the utility bar to turn on the flashlight. The sudden illumination made him cover his face as if he was trying to block out the sun, giving the perfect opportunity to run like hell. I do so, and again I have the entire bunch of animatronics after me, Foxy hindered more than the others. I run out of the curtains, and turn around to face the dangerously close kids attractions, and flash them again. I run, hearing a commotion of curses and pain behind me.

" **AGGH!** "

" **FUCKING HELL!** "

"Shit!"

"Nngh!" I continue to bolt through the halls, and turn the corner leading to the two storage rooms, and the washrooms. I wait for the robots to pass me, with almost humorous faces of anger as they made an encore with their furious march. I walk into my storage room, not expecting much, until I stepped into a puddle of unknown substance. I turn on my flashlight, and point it at the floor. I begin to cry, seeing my best friend ripped to shreds on the floor, and I kneel down in the puddle of oil, picking up what seemed to be the remains of her endo-skull. A tear drips into oil, separating and moving to the sidelines of the puddle without mixing. _Probably for the best. A human can't love an animatronic anyway._ I get up, and the intense loneliness I felt was nothing compared to the rage, the absolute HATE surging through me as I heard metallic footsteps come up behind me. Right now the only thing that would make me smile, was to see my opponents burning in hell. I turn around and flash them with my light, Freddy and Foxy shielding their eyes before they could be blinded. _Smart little shits._ I see a fire axe on the wall, and I run up to Foxy, jumping on him and grabbing his neck, pulling on his neck with the sort of strength that was inhuman.

" **YOU FUCKING DID THIS! I'M GOING TO FUCKING RIP OUT YOUR SPINE!** " A look of fear flashes across his eyes, quickly replaced with determination until I reach up for the axe. I grab it, and almost drop it on my foot when Freddy grabs my hand. He slams me against the wall just like Foxy had, only this time both my arms were stuck. Bonnie and Chica both press themselves against me, grabbing my hair and causing as much pain to me as they could. Sometimes their breasts would rub on me and I would shudder. Finally, Foxy walks up behind Freddy, and he gives him the signal to move. Freddy gets out of the way, and my arms are instead held by Bonnie and Chica. And then a miracle happens.

DING DING DING DONG - DONG DING DING DONG

" **IT'S JUST US NOW FOXY!** " Bonnie and Chica let go of me, and Freddy leads them away, back to the show stage. I just barely dodge a quick thrust from Foxy, which bounces of the wall with a clatter. I pick up the axe from the ground, and swing it at him. It has no effect, as he just cranes his neck backwards. A large purple vine constricts itself around his neck, and I see this as an opportunity. I swing the axe again, this time chopping Foxy's head clean off, making oil spray everywhere. I turn, and see the snake that tried to kill me. "Thanks Cinder." She just grunts and I walk over to the door a second time, stepping in the puddle of my friend's life force again. "Ooh." I look down, and see the remnants of a singular work of art. I drop to the ground again, unsure what to do. Cinder slithers away, and leaves me with my thoughts. Tears start to fall from my face again, and I just sat there like that, eventually hearing the doorbell ring again.

"Hey Randy."

"You did it Corey! You've earned yourself a full-time job at Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner!"

"Actually.." Corey's voice lowers. "Could I possibly get a day shift?"

"Um.. Sure." Sadness drips into 'Randy's voice, and I see him walk into my storage room, head down. "I guess I'll go back to cleaning up this mess then." He looks up and sees me, surprise overtakes him, and he doesn't even realise my loss. " **TAI!** " He attempts to run up to me for a hug, but instead slips on the mess of oil. I help him up, and he pulls a piece of paper out of his pocket.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to give you this. Everyone thought you were dead." He gives the paper to me, and I quickly acknowledge it's a check for-

"ONE THOUSAND DOLLARS!?" He gives a curt nod, and I put it in my almost empty wallet.

"You see, the diner has been losing money, and ratings dropped yesterday because of Crystal's disappearance. So the diner will probably go out of business. Everyone got high paychecks, because I actually have another job I make most my money from. You got the biggest though." I look up, and see the disappointed expression on his face.

"I'll do it."

"What?"

"I'll do it. I'm going to fix her." I pocket the check, and he brings up an expression of pride, confusion, and complete disbelief.

"How? We don't know how she works! She wasn't made by Fazbear Entertainment! We don't have blueprints, spare parts, how are you going to be able to fix her!?" I turn my head to the pile of fur and metal.

"I'll find a way." I pull out a notepad, and begin to write down some things. "First stop, the hardware store."

 **! ! !**

" **FUCKING DAMNIT!** " I slam my arms on my desk, and slump into my chair. The creation on my desk crumbles into a pile, I huff, trying hard not to burst into tears. A thin sheet of metal and oil was layered over my desk and floor. I had been sitting here without any sleep or play, only trying to fix her. I check the calendar, X's from the start of the month to now. Monday. I look down at my reclaimed sweater, which at one point did smell of rum, but the faint smell of alcohol was drowned out by the overpowering gas produced by the dry oil.

Ring-ring.

I pick up my home phone from my desk, and hear the jolly-good voice of Mr. Fazbear on the other side.

"So how's life in your new apartment?" I look around to examine the place once more, and see a nice one person couch, a small TV, and a cramped kitchen that barely had any space.

"Um.. Okay I guess.. Uh.."

"How's the repair going? We have a week before the diner has to shut down. If we lose the diner, the most similar job you could look for is at Fazbear's Fright." _Fazbear's Fright huh?_ It sounded interesting. If the diner really did have to shut down, I might look into it. But right now I have to keep my eyes on the prize right now. "Tai?" I'm snapped out of my daze, and look at the mess on my desk. I sigh, before answering.

"Nope. Unfortunately no luck. I can't get the pieces to fit together." I look at the mess one more time before pushing it onto the floor. Literally a second later, I hear-

"Hey! Keep it down up there!" I hold my head, hoping I would find a genie. _Even if it only was one wish._

"Yeah.. Um.. just to let you know, Corey and.. Cinder want to talk to you. You should head over here. It seems important."

"Okay sir, will do. I'll be there in a moment." I grab my keys from beside the phone.

"And Tai.. Just call me Randy. Not as a boss, but.. As a friend." I smile, and reply-

"Sure thing.. Sir." I hear a laugh on the other end, and I hang up with a grin on my face. I walk out the door, and get into the elevator to the main floor. I wait, seeing the number on the seven-segment change from two, to 'M'. I prepare to leave, but the elevator doesn't stop. I watch the numbers on the seven-segment change again, going from M, to negative one, negative two, negative three, then 'B'. The door opens, and my face is blasted with hot air, and a horrid smell. There was a small, dim lightbulb hanging from the ceiling, and it illuminates an animatronic, in an electric chair like that golden bear in my dream was, but it was black. No. It was an animatronic snake, and every single one of it's 'scales' was burnt to a crisp. Some of them even showing through the endo area. It raises it's head, and it's eyes burn into my soul. I almost threw up. They were human eyes, completely bloodshot, the cords that kept the eyeballs inside the skull were exposed, with blood pouring out of every seam and crack there was.

"I'm coming to get you." Its voice was distorted and warped, and it scared the shit out of me. I start to spam the M button, mainly focused on getting the hell out of here. It begins to rise, snapping the chair in half behind it. The doors begin to close, and the snake lunges before I couldn't see it anymore, and the elevator began to rise again. After that I could only think one thing.

 _It looked an awful lot like Cinder._

 **[Corey's POV]**

"Corey!" Looks like Tai has arrived again. I walk over to the doors, to see- As suspected -an impatient looking boy with his hair in a tornado. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I take a closer look at him, and notice that he looked shaken, his face was pale, and he was a little bit fidgety. Almost like he saw a ghost.

"Um.. Why are you like that?"

"What?"

"Why are you like that?" I gesture to his hair, and then pull a small mirror out of my pocket. I show it to him and he squints, before his eyes widen. He moves his hair into place, and then gives himself an audible slap to make the blood return to his face.

"Eeeh.. Damn. Eh, it's nothing. I just saw something real creepy on the internet earlier." I nod, knowing something was up. _I'll have to figure out what happened later._

"After some.." Cinder slithers around the corner, and stops when she sees me. "Further examination.." Cinder blushes, and moves out of sight. I blush as well, and Tai also blushes after connecting the dots, covering up his face. "We uh.. Found out about the manufacturer's phone number, so we might be able to deliver the parts for repairs!" He ponders that in his brain for a moment, before coming to a conclusion and a question.

"Cinder has the same manufacturer as Crystal?" I nod, and Cinder comes around the corner again.

"Yeah, me and Crystal crossed paths a couple times, we were pretty good friends. But.. Y'know, all lives come to an end." He drops my head to the table, saddened. The other employees in the room were all on an edge, still getting used to the animatronics sentience.

"Okay. Let's do it. Let's call the place." He pulls out his phone, and dials the number that was on Cinder's.."

. . .

"It was on Cinder."

The phone started ringing, and he waited impatiently, tapping his foot and hoping it wouldn't just go to voicemail. "Hello?" I'm taken aback by a very groggy and almost drunk sounding voice, and I look at Cinder with question, before continuing.

"Um.. Is this TE-Know Industries?" [Tech-no] Tai asked, mildly confused.

. . . "Yes." I grab my heart, thankful it wasn't just some random junkie.

"Well uh.. There is an animatronic, it was brutally destroyed in an.. Accident and I need it fixed."

"Model?"

"What?"

"Model?" He looks at Cinder, mouthing 'Model.' She brings a hand up to her face, thinking hard.

"Um.. I think it was Eight-Five-Six-Three-One." He repeats that into the phone, and then the guy asks for his address.

"Uh.. Is Freddy Fazbear's Family Diner enough?" There is a long pause on the other end, the scratching of pencil on paper being the only sound.

"Yes. I'll meet you there tomorrow at two thirty PM. Okay?"

"Sounds good. I'll see you there." He hangs up, and pockets his phone again.

 **[Part 2 of: 3RR0R]**

Rematch: Night 1

 **[Tai's POV]**

"Seeya Cor." I stand beside Cinder, idle while Corey locks the doors behind him. Cinder turns to me with a small "Good luck." In a sing-song voice. I walk to the office, before a message comes up on the phone. It was Randy's voice this time.

"Well Tai, it was your choice to continue your job, so here you are now. Uh.. It's monday again, so that means the animatronics should be back to their normal aggression today. If there is a difference that you need to question me about, do it on Tuesday. Er.. if you survive. That is. Um.. Most guards in the history of night survival usually quit by now, so there might be a possible difference. The animatronics might recognize you, and continue to climb their hate and determination against you, or they might not. I'm not really too sure. Um.. congrats on killing Foxy, I guess. Um.. you know the rules, save power, make sure nobody breaks in, actually.. Make sure nobody dies." I laugh for the first time in god knows how long.

"Sure thing."

"Lastly, I'm actually wondering whether or not the upgrades we gave the animatronics makes them MORE aggressive, or less. You'll have to find out. Corey has more experience, so Friday was a breeze for him either way. Um.. I guess that's all you need to know, and uh.. Hoping to see you tomorrow, and good luck on your second first night." *Click*

I check the camera, and see that Bonnie, Chica and Freddy were gone. "Okay then, looks like they do recognise me." I flash both of my door lights, and close both of them as well. "Heh. They beelined straight for my office. Now where's Freddy? I check my camera's and see Freddy on backstage, nearing the power box. " **OH HELL NO!** " I watch in horror as Freddy closes the distance between himself and what kept my doors closed. He turns to face the camera, a sadistic look on his face as he brought his hand up to the metal box, before he grabs it tightly, the steel plates getting crushed between his sausages for fingers. I see a millisecond of Freddy ripping the box right out of the wall before the camera fritzes out and my doors open, revealing a rabbit on my left, and a chicken on my right. I push myself under the desk as the two animatronics lunge at me from both sides, to my convenience, the two Furries smash into each other, and I watch Freddy walk in the left door. At this point, everything was in slow motion. Freddy was slowly turning his head to face me, only half of his face currently visible. Bonnie and Chica were still busy crashing into each other, giving me the chance to run through the right. I jump into the already smashed vent by the door, and crawl through, making my way to Pirate's Cove a fourth time this way. I slowly crawl through the shaft, at this point by the opening again. I jump down to the ground, and I get a slight feeling of imminent danger. "Uh.. Cinder?" I feel something slam against me. I'm pinned to the wall, and my vision begins to falter.

"Come on Tai, you're never going to survive if you can't even leave the office without being killed." It was Cinder. That voice couldn't be mistaken. This was Cinder.

"Urgh.. Cinder, let go of me." I feel something sharp travel over my neck, and a slight liquid that was coming out burned me. _The hell?_ "Cinder! Stop, what are you doing!?" I open my eyes, and see that thing, the thing I saw in the basement, only it wasn't rotting, didn't have the eyes, what was happening? And then Cinder sighs.

"I'm just fulfilling my duty as a snake." I feel the fangs tear through my flesh, my neck becoming even more swollen as the venom flows through my veins.

"Please. N-No." I felt at this point my head was going to explode, and Cinder pulls out her fangs, to watch my face intently as I die.

 **! ! !**

The blood rushes back to my head as I wake up, with Cinder shaking me in her constricted grasp. She gives me a hard slap, and my face turns numb again. " **OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?** " I kick her lightly, causing her to drop me to the floor, and I get up slowly, pain in several parts of my body.

"You landed on the floor, you called my name, and then you passed out and started having a seizure." She coils herself around me, and squeezes, before she bring her face closer to mine. "Now, I don't really like you. The only reason I saved your ass over by the storage room was one, you seem determined to save Crystal." She crushes me a bit more, and I begin to squirm and groan in her 'hug'. "And two, Corey said I had to save you." Two white fangs are revealed from her mouth, and my muscles tense as she trails them over my neck like in the dream. "You could very well be dead on the ground." She brings her face away from mine, and I produce a small yelp as she grabs my neck with her hand. "Because I'm a nice person, and I'm up for making a deal, I'll let you live. At least, until you fix Crystal. You better not show up the night after that, or you're dead. And I don't think that 'door management' is going to help you here." She literally cuts a box in half with her tail, emphasising just how precise the chop was. "Like I said. Good luck." She throws me across the room, and I thankfully land in a pile of boxes. I get up and move to the curtains, turning around to see those two golden orbs watching me. I shudder and check both ways, seeing Bonnie departing down the hallway. I run to the office as quietly as I could, and put on the wolf suit that was there the night before. All the while thinking about Cinder and her hesitance to kill me.

"Good. Still fits." I walk down the hallway, hoping that the animatronics would buy this shit a second time.

And last time.

I walk into the dining room in front of the stage, and see Bonnie and Chica playing solitaire together. _I don't think they know how._ Bonnie spots me and gets up, snapping her fingers. Something tackles me from behind, and I slowly prop myself up with my arms, dazed. I see two purple arms link around mine and hover in front of my head, dragging me. "Let's start with one question." Bonnie sits me down on a chair, and Freddy, who is currently sitting on one opposite of me, and wearing a black ski mask. I feel ropes tighten around me, but at this point I didn't really have the energy to care.

"Hey, urg.. Y'know it's really obvious who you are?" Freddy grumbles a few words under his breath before taking off the ski mask. Revealing a now disappointed furry brown face.

"Who are you? You better not be like Goldie, if you are, well. Mr. Fazbear bought those upgrades for a reason." He cracks his knuckles, and winds up his hand behind him.

"Heh heh, uh.. Look. If I tell you who I am, you promise not t' hurt me?" Freddy looks at Chica, and then Bonnie, and lastly me.

"I don't keep promises. Neither do they."

. . .

"Right. Um.. well, why do you hate the night guards? And don't even try saying that they don't have suits on. Because I won't.." I stop for a moment, remembering the profanity filter, and the screech that was made on night 5, in the place of 'FUCKER'. "I won't take take bull-" I try and do an impression of radio static, only to receive looks of disgust on the animatronics faces. Or is that what I wanted?

"Hey. You're not the one asking questions here, are you? We're not the ones being held captive." He gives me a punch in the gut, which hurts a tonne less than it would've thanks to the suit I was wearing. "Now. Who are you?" I free a single hand from the rope, causing it to loosen a bit and make the animatronics ready themselves for a fight.

"Please don't hurt me, I just want to talk." I pull off the mask, and brace myself for intense pain, and loud noises.

None came. Only a really painful slap on the face from Bonnie, turning my entire face red. "Fuuuuuuuuuck." Freddy is the only one who speaks up.

"Huh." The baritone voice sounds extremely surprised, and even unties me. "So, I thought by now you would have, uh, raped Bonnie or Chica by now." My face turns even redder than it was before.

"What!? Is that why you hate night guards!? What about you!?" I point at Freddy, and his face turns hard.

"Because I'm loyal to my friends. Obviously though, you aren't here to hurt Bon or Chi." I snicker at the sound of their nicknames, earning me another slap and a shove to the ground.

"Damn." I get up on my feet, and turn around to see Freddy's face an inch away from mine, with his white pinpricks on night mode.

"If I do catch you hurting them though, or you're reported by them, I will personally kill you." His voice was dark, and it sent a shiver up my spine. "You could do it and leave, but once you come back, I'll do it then. I'll recognize you thanks to the 'upgrade'." He walks away, and I'm thankful not to be dead. I'm pushed from behind onto the floor again, and I hear a laugh. As I get up, I see Bonnie and Chica walk past me from both sides, before meeting their open hands in the middle for a high-five.

"Right." I get up for the last time, and look around, unsure what to do. I sit back down on the chair, kind of sad I didn't even get an apology from Freddy, who seemed to be most cool with me out of all the animatronics currently.

Living ones anyway.

I sit on the chair, and begin to play some games, looking up from the screen every once in a while to check if there was another being in the dark dining room. And then I realised something. "Foxy hasn't appeared tonight." I remember decapitating the corrupt animatronic and leaving his oily mess on the floor, but I was pretty sure I killed him on night 1 and night 4. This time he was gone for good. I continue to break my destruction record on 'Bermuda Triangle Idle' until my nose was invaded with a delicious smell. _The fuck?_ I get up and wander around, hoping to find the source of the smell. I walk into the kitchen, and I'm blasted with the smell, and heat. Lots of heat. I open my eyes slowly, trying not to cook them as well. I see Bonnie and Chica both glaring at me, with what seemed to be like a flaming pizza in the oven. "Uh.." I gag, the heat boiling my lungs as I breathed it in. "So.. Urgh.. Smells good.." Chica puts her hand over her face in disappointment, and looks back up at me.

 **[Don't try this at home kids.]**

"It's pizza, stupid. Of course it smells good." And then I realised that she was covered in pizza ingredients. Freddy walks in, and he opens the oven, taking out the pizza with his bare hands, and putting it on a cooling rack before smothering the fire with a towel. When he dawns the towel, it reveals a perfectly good pizza, the edges crispy and the cheese melted.

"That look pretty damn good." Chica grabs the pizza and puts it on a round platter, before walking off with it to the dining room, smoke still in the air. _We should probably do something about that._ I follow the entire gang out, Bonnie giving me another push as I leave. I sigh, letting her walk to the same table that Freddy and Chica were stationed at. "Um, would I be able to have some pizza? I'm kinda hungry." My stomach growls for emphases, and Freddy.. Half nods?

"If you're fine with a little burnt crust and towel lint." I chuckle as Freddy gestures to an empty chair, and I sit.

 **[Part 3 of: 3RR0R]**

A Really Awkward Dinner

 **[Tai's POV]**

Read the title. Seriously. I sat at the table, watching the smoke on the ceiling collect as everyone except Freddy ate their pizza really, really slowly. I could feel a blanket of hate and anger over the table, and I take a quick glance over at Bonnie, seeing that she still was the cause for that kind of tension. I look to my left of the table, where the seat was occupied by Chica, also staring at me with hatred. That left Freddy on my right, who was finished his pizza, and watching the other two animatronics glare at me. "Bonnie, you and Chica really have to stop doing that. It works, but it's dangerous. Especially for us. One day you're going to set off the fire detector, and kill us all." He hesitates for a second, before turning to me and saying- "Just us animatronics." Another few minutes of quiet steeled the room, and I remembered and repeated earlier in my mind, before asking a question.

"Hey, Freddy, you asked me if I was another case like 'Goldie.' What did you mean by that?" He sighs, and his eyes turn to nothing. _That's not going to give me any nightmares._

"Goldie was.. A friend. She was another animatronic, but she didn't have an endo. We didn't know that until I accidently pushed her and, well.." His white dots for eyes appear again, but they seem.. Wet this time. I could tell even though that his 'eyes' were just lights. "I have to go. If you need me I'll be in the washroom. Don't come in." He exits the room closes the door behind him, leaving just Bonnie, Chica and I. We continued to eat our pizza in silence, quiet chewing being the only noise to pierce the room.

. . .

. . .

"So.. How do guys make the pizza?"

"I put toppings on dough. Then I put it in the oven."

. . .

"Heh heh, right." . . . "Wait.. If Chica makes the pizza, what do you do?" I point at Bonnie, and she replies quickly.

"I'm the only one here with fingers small enough to use a lighter." She pulls a lighter out of nowhere and sparks it, proving her point.

"Okay then, well, you both did a really good job on this pizza.." Chica's face turns slightly red, but Bonnie's face stays cold as stone. I look down at my plate and the half eaten slice of pizza that lay upon it, and sigh, that was as much as I've eaten for tonight. My appetite was lost when Bonnie continued to be a bitch and attack me in any way she could think of. Another small piece of pizza lands in my hair, and I get up and walk to the staff lounge slowly, ready to fix my hair a fifth time.

"BONNIE!" Chica hissed at her quietly, and I ignore it almost completely as I walk into the staff lounge. I move into the washroom and strip, getting into the same shower I did about a week ago. I turn on the water, and let it pour down me as it slowly gets warmer. I clean all the sweat and dirt off of myself as the water turns hot, the feeling encasing my body as I rinsed myself.

"I have no idea how I'm going to make up with those two." I think about Bonnie and Chica a bit more, and how Bonnie is treating me like shit, while Chica seems to just be laughing at my misfortune. There's an extreme difference between the two. I pull the chunk of pizza out of my hair, and throw it into the garbage nearby. I spent the next ten minutes pulling melted cheese out of my hair. And every time I thought I was done and I got out of the shower, I discovered another piece in the mirror. "Fuck." I step back in the shower, and turn on the hot water once again. It was then that I saw a large yellow blur turn around the corner and slam itself against the wall. It was Chica. " **AH!** " I grab a towel with haste, and Chica then notices me, repeating my scream as well. I cover myself with the towel, and- _**OH! FUCKING BONNIE HAD TO WALK IN TOO!**_ We continue to scream in unison, and I grab more towels and my clothes, then bolt out the door to the nasty ass public washrooms.

 **! ! !**

Now fully clothed, I walk casually out of the washroom, to see Bonnie and Chica both sitting at a dining room table nearby. Chica had her head down in her hands, and Bonnie was laughing her ass off, slamming her arm onto the table to calm herself. Freddy was there too, sitting beside Bonnie with his face in his hands. _Fucking Bonnie had to spill the beans._

"AND THEN HE RAN OUT THE DOOR AS FAST AS HE COULD!" She continues to laugh hysterically, and Freddy looks up, seeing me. He runs up to me at full speed, and grabs my arms to keep me still.

"Please tell me that didn't happen!" I just give a nervous shake of the head, and his face turns pale. "Oh god." He practically faints on top off me, and I get out of the way to avoid his literal bone crushing weight. BAM! His body hits the floor and creates a shockwave, getting Chica to look up and even Bonnie to suppress her laughter.

"Hey, Tai. I need to talk to you later in the Cove." She stops to think for a moment. "I'm serious though. This isn't a joke." She then looks up into the sky one more time before she continues her laughing and falls onto the floor clutching her stomach. _It wasn't that funny.._ While Bonnie was busy busting her sides, I noticed that Chica was blushing madly. Every time Bonnie looked at Chica, she began to howl even more, and it was starting to get real annoying. So I left. I went to the Pirates Cove like Bonnie said to, even though I felt like I shouldn't get anywhere near Cinder. I didn't trust Bonnie that much either. I was sort of at an edge lately. Everywhere. Not to mention I got drunk the day after Crystal's death. I hear some rustling nearby and hide behind a box. My body was screaming at me to just get out of this room. Everything here gave me the creeps. Just the darkness combined with the eeriness of the boxes and other stacked shit. Something from behind slams me to the ground quietly, and I fear for my life, not being able to see what's about to hurt me. That was before I hear Bonnie's quiet breathing behind my ear. Wait. Breathing? "Tai." She was whispering, assumably because Cinder was here, and she was trying to keep both of us alive. "What happened?" At this I'm a little puzzled. She just asked me a question with no verification of the topic.

"What?"

"What happened with Springy? Why has she been acting like that?" _Jesus fuck, AGAIN!_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" I was yelling quietly, and I felt her weight shift on top of my back.

"She's in the Phantom's Guild, isn't she?" _**WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!?**_

"I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

. . .

"You know who lives inside Springtrap right?"

. . .

"No."

"Okay then, um.." There's a loud clang, and we both cease our noise, waiting for any other sound.

"Why did you pick Pirate's Cove? Cinder is in here!"

"Because she keeps everyone out of this room! It's the only place we can get privacy!" She flips me over, and faces me.

"There's a group of demons and undead, possessed and hosts who have banded together to come back to our world!" She gets closer to me and I feel her hot breath on my face, causing me to press myself back against the wall.

"What does that have to do with us?" She looks around before continuing again.

"They can temporarily manifest in our world in times and places of tension, stress, and anger!" I think about this for a few seconds, before it just clicked. _That makes a lot of sense!_ "Shush! I think she's near!" We stop and Bonnie gets off of me, and I'm thankful for the breathing room, and.. Oxygen I guess.

. . .

. . .

. . .

Something grabs me tight and hoists me into the air, and I feel it's grip tightening around me, threatening to smash every bone in my body. I open my eyes, and see the monstrosity that is Cinder prepare to kill me, and Springtrap behind her with an unimpressed look on her face. Then Cinder raises a buck knife, and shouts-

" **CHECKMATE!** "

 **[Gawd. I had to work pretty fast to finish this one. I had a lot more homework than I expected, and I also had my laptop confiscated so yea. :P ]**

 **[Now this is a message for a review, to a guest named WeeGee. DO NOT READ IF YOU WANT TO REFRAIN SPOILERS! (I would have PMd you but you were using a guest account so I couldn't.) So, I actually didn't know about that freezing the screen, and seeing 'Ennard' across it, but I did know about why they scoop you, so they can escape the facility. SL actually takes place under the FNaF 4 house, where 'The Child', 'William Afton' and several others live. This is why Ennard appears in your house. He simply took the elevator, he can't follow you home, because that would make his recent plan with you pointless. I didn't know about Michael tho..]**

 **[Anyone figure out who Springy is yet? Hehehehe..]**

 **[There were no questions. Q &A compromised. ;-; ]**

 **[Be prepared. When the story ends, you'll know. But this isn't over even when it is. I will give a happy ending to those who deserve it. Also I'm not kidding. The poll is displayed on my profile page.]**

 **[See you in Chapter 8: Mangled -RabidPanzer]**

 _ **FETCH HIM. WE BEGIN THE RITUAL AT DAWN TOMORROW.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Mangled

 **[I'm extremely sorry for the inconvenience with the whole 'secret' thing. Don't worry though, I refuse to leave or finish this story until I have at least 30 chapters. It might take a really long time, but this WILL be finished. Mark my word.]**

 **[We get to dive into some more of Tai's history. After that, some other stuff will happen, and then, Tai and another OC will get to kick some ass.]**

 **[As much as I like to think mangle is a girl, mangle is a male. Toy Foxy is not a girl in this story, I am using him correctly. But, unlike Regular/Nightmare/Demon/Withered Foxy, Springtrap will not get intimate with him. Just saying.]**

 _ **YOU SHOULD HAVE CAPTURED HIM BY NOW. BUT YOU HAVEN'T. HAVE YOU? GO DO IT. BEFORE I RECONSIDER YOUR SECOND CHANCE. . . AND YOU. YOU WILL ACCOMPANY HER.**_

 **[Tai's POV]**

I was having a lot of fun with my new friends. We played tag, we watched Freddy and Chica and Bonnie play some music, and -much to our parents disapproval- we had a food fight. I had never made friends as fun as this.

We stayed together for one more show, and then Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie walked off the stage behind the curtains.

"Guys, I have to go pee. I'll be right back!" I run off into the direction of the restrooms, and I walk into the washroom stall, and do my business. **[I'm not going into detail with this ya weirdos.]** Within several seconds, I'm done and already washing my hands. I leave the washroom, using paper towels to open the door, because I'm a germaphobe. I get rid of said paper towels, and look around to see my friends have disappeared. I looked around for them, hoping to see any sign they didn't just up and leave. "Guys?" I investigate for another ten minutes while my mom talked to the other patrons, not a bit of her focus on me. And then there was an ear piercing shriek.

 **[Tai's POV]**

Blood was pouring out of my shoulder at a quick pace, drip drip dripping onto the floor. The knife was removed, a thin layer of fresh, glistening blood coating it as it left its new flesh scabbard. I groan, exhaustion from my large gap without sleep keeping me from a proper shout of pain. My head spins and I become dizzy as Cinder discards me like trash onto the floor, and slithers out of the way of Springtrap. "I knew you would come through for me sometime Cinder." She earned a grunt in reply, before Cinder turned her gaze towards me, and opened her stupid dick-eating mouth.

"It's nothing personal. Or you would already be dead." Springtrap's glowing peridot eyes roll, and she grabs me by the shoulder that was luckily still intact.

"I've given you enough chances. And you turned me down every single time. I really liked you Tai. We wouldn't have had to do this if you just cooperated and stayed with me." She turns to someone I couldn't see, and the six o'clock chime just barely kept me from hearing- "Kill him." She moves out of the way to reveal a blade and teeth monstrosity, and I hear what sounds like a chainsaw whir to life as it grabs me by the neck, and lifts me into the air. Now, normally I would be gasping for air, but this time, I knew I couldn't do anything to delay my death. There were too many hostile animatronics around. Against just me. I see that this new creature looks a lot like foxy. Too much actually. Only this time, it was red, white and pink, and it still had a head. It raises its claw, and much to my surprise, it was already covered in blood. . . . Nah. Not surprised. A piece of wood shattered over it's head, and as a response it nonchalantly turns on the spot, not even flinching from the impact. I see a purple blur behind it as what I have identified to be Bonnie. Now, I actually WAS surprised to see that, because out of all the animatronics who really worked here, the one who hated me the most was saving my ass. This new thing dropped me onto the floor, and I lay there limp, feeling the blood pour out of me. Now with the ability to, I gasp for air, and my eyes dart around, the rest of my body still in pain.

"Not this again." I manage to push out those few words as I see Bonnie dart out of the room. _Just me again._ I look around slowly, and see that white foxy was gone. I hear a lot of crashing from the other side of the building again, and hear screams and shouts along with it. I get up slowly, trying not to hurt myself. Everything throbs with pain, but I steady myself on the spot.

" **HELP ME!** " I heard some furious clanging, and I knew what I had to do. _Hopefully it's right where I left it._ I run down the hall, away from the screams and yells, until I reach my old storage room. Just as I'd hoped, the axe was sitting there on its side, waiting for someone to swing.

 _For- "_ Ow." _-For Crystal._ I lift the axe, the weight of the blade hurting my right arm. I groan, and quickly limp my way to the dining rooms. Which were again, filled with screams. I felt blood trickle down the side of my head, and I keep going inching closer to the roaring white killer. _As long as it doesn't know I'm here._ And then Freddy, who was holding a mangled Bonnie in his arms, averted his gaze from a Chicken struggling to survive, to me.

" **HELP US TAI!** " That triggered it. The monster whipped its head around, not even turning its body. The head was connected by just a cord, giving the longest neck any sentient being could have. Aside from giraffes of course. It roared a long, loud roar, one that made my ears ring, and my eyes tear up. Through the moisture I could see the main power come on to the building, and I slim figure walked out from behind the corner, not even turning away from the evil before it. In fact, the figure just strode toward the monster that hadn't even noticed it yet. I take a swing at the monsters now exposed underbelly, thinking the whole time- _This guy is insane._ The axe notches itself in the creature thick endo, not even phasing it. Now my weapon was gone. I couldn't pull it out. And trust me, this thing? It was almost taunting me. It was letting me do it! Try and pull out my weapon, it smirked before it rose up to its full height, ready to lunge, before the golden lights that were its eyes powered down. _What?_ The creature falls before me, but luckily the mass had missed, and toppled down onto the floor, me being curled up into a ball in its armpit.

"Tai." It was Maggie. She had deactivated the beast and looked at Bonnie, who was silently crying in Freddy's arms, whilst black blood leaked out of a cut on her leg, her side, and her chest. Chica had a cut too, and a small blade stuck in under her bosom. Freddy, last but not least, was crying as well. Only he wasn't injured as far as I could tell. I give a little wave to Maggie, and she tilted her head to the side a bit, obviously disappointed. "So this is what you do at night? Get yourself injured? Fight monsters?" I give a half nod, and she begins a rant on my recklessness. Meanwhile, I attempt to get my axe out of the endo.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

That wasn't an easy thing to do. But I got what I came for. If he won't give me a chance to love him, then who cares? I had what I was hired to do. I had his blood. It was good enough. Master wouldn't be pleased though. Not at all. He would just scold me, punish me, and then move on with the ritual. I really should have gotten the whole package. But I wouldn't be able to sit through a ritual where Tai dies. Even if he shunned and hated me, I still loved him.

 _ **SPRINGTRAP.**_

 _Master._ I greet him with his title, Master. I look up at his tall and slender body and he gives me that stare, that fake smile, he just gave me the fucking heebie jeebies. Everything about him was just plain freaky. I wouldn't think that out loud though.

 _ **DID YOU GET HIM?**_

 _. . ._ An awkward silence filled the void, as the way it should be. But this was worse. I could feel his eyes boring into me, and I kept my head low, trying not to look up. But then I felt this urge, this urge to look up at him. It wasn't me. It was him. He was using his physics to compel me and look up at him. So I did. All reason giving in was replaced with regret, seeing his red bloodshot eyes stalk my movement.

 _ **I SEE. WELL, YOU'VE PROVED YOURSELF UNRELIABLE TOO MANY TIMES. IT'S TIME TO-**_

 _But Master, I have gotten a blood sample. That's enough, right?_ A black stalagmite protrudes from the void out of nowhere, and impales me, causing me to cough up oil. It would have been blood if Tai hadn't have pushed me off the chair about a week ago. Hell, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that fateful day.

 _ **NEVER INTERRUPT ME. YOUR NEXT PUNISHMENT WILL BE MORE SEVERE.**_ I nod, and then I hear static from behind me.

 _ **MANGLE. DID YOU OBEY HER LIKE I ASKED OF YOU?**_ Mangle gives a slight nod, and he positions himself beside Master. An Agent and his Bodyguard. Only this bodyguard had more authority than I did. The Agent. _**GOOD.**_ Master then looks at me, and scoffs. _**HAND ME THE BLADE.**_ I give him the knife, which was doused in Tai's blood. He grabs it from me with two long sticks, and uses his other hand to snap his fingers.

 **[Tai's POV]**

It was pretty painful having to deal with Maggie rambling on about how I should be dead ten times over, and how she had wished she could do something about it. I was barely listening anymore, my main focus being one, to get her to stop, and two, the massive demon that we had worked together to haul to one of the storage rooms. I check my phone for the time and see it's two thirty. _The guy should have-_ The doorbell sounds, the children yelling, and I carefully sprint to the front doors, and see a redhead in overalls with a pale, scruffy face. He looks over in my direction and sees me walking straight towards him and tips his hat. "You must be here for Cry- The animatronic." He follows me, and I take that as an immediate yes. I walk him to the parts and service room where I had moved the remains of Crystal, and he examines what was left. He lifts up what I'm pretty sure was her arm, and lightly sets it down.

"What did you do to it?" He looks at my face, his eyes more serious than I have ever seen anybody. I hesitate, and he raises an eyebrow.

"Eh.. We. Um.. Fre-Freddy malfunctioned. And, um.. Everything else is pretty much self explanatory."

. . .

"Right." He turns back to the body, and I think of all the ways I could've actually made him buy it.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

All the other agents and guards had gathered now. The agents who still had their guards took confused glances at me, and every time they did, I felt even more scared and alone than ever.

 _ **RISE.**_

With a single mental command, every entity in the room had gotten to their feet. Scraping and clanging absorbs the room, and I move with them, every second making me feel more helpless. Used. Unappreciated.

"Why did I ever think of joining this shitty excuse for a cult?" I whisper under my breath those words, and luckily, the Puppet-Master -who was currently too basking in his moment of glory- didn't notice me say a thing.

 _ **WE HAVE ACQUIRED THE BLOOD THAT WILL BE USED FOR THE HOSTS IMMORTALITY! IF THIS RITUAL DOES NOT WORK, IT MEANS THAT THE HOST IS NOT DEAD.**_

He takes a genuinely annoyed glare in my direction for about a second before turning back to his 'incompetent' audience and taking a step down his throne. Well, I'm actually not sure whether or not he has a throne, or he's just, like, an eight foot freak or something. I don't know.

 _ **IF THIS POSSIBILITY COMES TO LIGHT, YOU MUST SET OUT TO DESTROY THE HOST, AND HIS SOUL WILL BIND WITH THE VESSEL. THEN. AND ONLY THEN OUR CURSE WILL BE DESTROYED.**_

This was a new one. I didn't know that we would HAVE to kill Tai to get what we wanted! I was seriously starting to question my choices. I could only hope that if he isn't already dead, that the Puppet would let me stay behind on the raid. The Puppet uses one of his slender fingers to scrape the dried blood off of the knife, and it accumulates into a big, gross looking mass of blood. He brings it down slowly, to the 'vessel' that Tai would supposedly inhabit once he's cursed.

. . .

If he's dead anyway.

The Puppet took the glob of blood, and used it as a paste to make markings on an endo. "Looks like Tai is gonna be stuck in limbo." He finishes with the markings, but nothing happens. _Thank god. Tai is still alive._ He pauses, intently watching the body. A few minutes passed, the endo still showing no sign of life. Or damnation. Or whatever it's supposed to do.

 _ **SPRINGTRAP.**_ He looks down on me, and I shrink.

 _ **SUPPLY THEM WITH WEAPONRY.**_

 **[Hero's POV]**

"Time to suit up." I grab an AR, and I prepare to activate my time warp, which -luckily- was still working for low time differences. The problem, if there are any, will be getting back. I load the PASTA with a small generator battery, so that I won't have to worry about losing electricity in the middle of battle.

"Hey, where are you going?" I turn around to face Sprinkles, and I simply reply-

"You already know, Sprinkles." I swiftly activate the warp, which moves me over to the location of the diner. I calibrate the time machine, and arm my weapons.

"Let's fucking kick some demon ass." I click a single button, and I'm barreling through the time stream.

 **[Tai's POV]**

Something bad was about to happen. I could feel it. I was sitting in my desk chair, rocking back and forth. My anxiety was high, and I couldn't take it anymore.

BOOM!

She sparked, and in the camera Austin took a step back to avoid getting caught in the blast. I was starting to worry for Crystal's life, and the urge to just watch the whole thing didn't help. I needed something to take my mind off of it, so I walked over to the backstage, where Freddy was currently sitting, waiting for Mr. Fazbear to arrive. It was kind of funny to see how Freddy was basically a dog in the influence of Randy. "Hey, Freddy?" He barely glances at me, giving me a sideways stare. "So.. Would it be okay if we talked a little about.." I gesture to him, and then I point at the suit hung on the wall, which for some reason was appearing, disappearing, appearing, it was weird. He gives a sad nod, and looks down.

"Sure. I guess." I was equally saddened by the tone in his voice, not to mention he was mumbling.

"Um.. How did you find out? What do you mean you pushed her?" He gives a really long, inhuman sigh.

"She. Um.." He looks around the room, as if trying to find a logical explanation in all the piles of junk. "Okay, so let's start from the beginning.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

Prowling through the forest, I eventually reach my house, which had it's door smashed open. I walk through my dead backyard, hoping none of the neighbors notice a stray animatronic wandering over the grass. I saunter through the back door, and turn to my wall.

More accurately my gun collection.

I had every kind of gun there was, I had all sorts of assault rifles, snipers, shotguns, submachine-guns.. And then, it slowly disappeared. The other demons and spirits caught in limbo strut past me, grabbing guns off the wall if they didn't have any other kind of weapon to use during the raid. Another spirit with an animatronic vessel pushed past me, and I scoff.

"At least treat me well in my own house, you bastard." He turns around to look at me, and I flinch. Fredbear. This old suit's partner.

"Bonnie?" His face lights up into a smile. "Who's using you?" I furrow my brow, and pretend not to know.

"I'm not sure. I woke up one day, and I was like this." He studies my face in confusion, before finally making a decision and deciding I could be trusted. And I'm not going to let him know I'm hot off the press. "Well.. Who's using you?" He covers his face with his hands, trying to remember his host.

"Um.. I believe I was a guy named John."

 **[?'s POV]**

It was surprising.

The fact that I had sustained, felt the pain that I hadn't felt in seven years. The pain that was so brief, yet so horrible. I remembered now. I remembered everything.

 **! ! !**

 _Where the heck did Donny go?_ I was supposed to be babysitting this guy, and he didn't really want to show himself. If I wanted to get paid, I had to keep an eye on him. But how was that possible!? I brush my blond hair away from my face, and look around for any sight of him. _Hell, if I want to stay alive I'd better find this little guy._ I really didn't like this brat, but I didn't wish a re-enactment of '87 on anybody. Not even him.

I walk down the halls, looking into the various rooms for any sign of him. _I have to get out of here before this place closes._ Reaching the end of the hall, I look into the door beside me. Under the desk that was there, was movement behind a blanket. Donny's blanket.

"Come on Don, we need to go." I tug on the blanket, only to have him curl up again.

"No. I'm scared." I was officially confused. Donny loved the animatronics. Why the hell would he be afraid?

"Come on Donny. Why are you scared!?" I only get a whimper in protest, and I frown. "Donny, how about we go back to my house and have that sleepover I promised you? I have chips." He looks up at me, tears soaking his face. "Come on. It's late. We have to go home while your parents are on their anniversary." And then my heart sank.

DING DING DING DONG- DONG DING DING DONG

The lights in the halls shut off, and we were immediately locked in.

"Oh god no." The phone on the desk rings, and I pick it up, hoping something good from it. The only thing on the other end was breathing. Shaky. Almost dead sounding actually. The breathing stopped, replaced only with an extremely raspy voice-

"You're dead."

The phone was cut off, and I brought the phone away from my ear, staring at it in horror.

"W-What!?" Donny whimpers a second time, and then the tablet on the desk zaps to life. I quickly realise it's connected to the entire building and its camera system. The screen was already on the main stage, and that one character, -Freddy- was gone. _What the fuck!?_ I use the other camera buttons to cycle through the structure, and find Freddy in the dining room, hiding in the shadows. I was scared out of my mind. I just got a creepy call from a weirdo, got stuck in FFFD, and now had to witness the terror in the night slowly inch closer. And then I heard it. Rapid footsteps. From my left. I use the flashlight sitting on the desk, and shine it down the hall. Someone was charging at me with a knife. I let out a loud scream, and notice the large red button on the wall, labeled 'Door.' I slam my hand into it, causing a massive blast door to put itself in between me and the person with the sound of an explosion. "Oh my god.." I could tell it was the person. I didn't need to turn on any lights on to know that the growing spider web in the window was the knife crashing into the thick sheet that was the window. Beneath me Don started to cry. "I-It's okay D-Don.." The crashing stopped, and the figure behind the window disappeared. Why was this person trying to attack a couple children!? I was then frozen in fear. There was heavy, raspy breathing behind me. And an ear-piercing scream produced by Donny was all the confirmation I needed to dash down the hallway.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

_Rebooting_

.

.

.

_Error_

_Insufficient_Power_Levels_

_Retrying_

.

.

.

_Rebooting_

.

.

.

 **[Tai's POV]**

 _So Goldie didn't have an endo.._ Still thinking about everything Freddy told me, I was heading to my apartment for my daily nap. After that, I had to get a new job. Mr. Fazbear left me a note saying that in order to save the remaining cash they had, they had to basically shut down for a while. Only the mechanic and himself are allowed inside. And thanks to my luck, Fazbear's Fright had recently burnt down, so that wasn't an option. I would need something that would apply to my management skills. But first, the task at hand. I unlock my door and walk in, closing the door behind me, and dropping my small knapsack onto the floor. I plop myself onto my futon, and drift into my dreamscape.

 **! ! !**

"What the hell?" I was in my childhood home- I mean, my house, my room. There was a flashlight in my hand, and it was midnight. The house looked creepy. There was no sound, only my shallow breathing. I turn around, and a Freddy plushie sat there, looking just as cute- _Cute!?_ -as ever. Wait a minute. I'm a kid again. Then there was a - _CREEK-_ behind me. I whip myself around to see the closet door move. Now, normally I would be scared out of my shit, but here.. Well, yeah. I was scared. I creep closer to the closet, and expect something terrifying as I turn on my flashlight. It wasn't terrifying, but it was equally terrible. A small red and grey plushie lay on the floor, barely recognisable anymore. It was torn to pieces, and a small decorative drink sword stuck in the fluff. Tears welled in my eyes and I tried to keep from crying while another creek sounded, off to my right. I had the memories of my adulthood, but the mind of myself, years ago. No. Just me. Myself. "Where are you Chica?" That small whisper was followed up by a gasp and the slam of the door.

Breathing.

I hold the door shut, pushing every bit of weight I had into the door. A truckload of force hit the door, and I struggled to keep it closed as a roar sounded on the other side. With fear and grief hitting me at the same time, and I started to cry freely. _Looks like I'm going to die.._ The door on my left groaned, and the only thing I could think was- _Help.. Me.._ A massive figure grabs me away from the door and lifts me into the air. It was.. That thing. The demon to replace Foxy. And. There was another thing behind it. _Speak of the devil._ A large blade crashes through the pink one's head, and it falls to the ground, hopefully dead. But me with it. My vision was blurred, and a painful headache overtook my brain. I groan, and fall over.

 **! ! !**

" **FUCKING!** " I sit up straight, a layer of cold sweat running down my forehead. I wipe it off, and look around. My bed was.. My futon again. "Damn." I look over at my clock sitting on the floor, recognising it was halftime for the day. "Jeez. Only four hours of sleep. No wonder I'm tired." I get up, knowing after a nightmare like that, I wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon. So, I decided to start the day. "Time to go job hunting." I leave my apartment, just wandering the streets with my phone in hand. "Sandy's Burgers and Fries' huh?" I check the directions for it, noting the six block distance between it and Freddy's. "Sounds good." So, with little left for tribute on this dangerous night job, I head for Sandy's restaurant.

 **! ! !**

What do you know?

I got the job. And all it took was telling the guy at the front desk I worked at Freddy's. So far, the lights to the building were still on.

"Hello? If you're hearing this, you must be the new night guard." I look around the office while the voicemail talks. "Okay. Let's cut the shit here. I have limited time to talk to you. I'm supposed to give you a warm welcome and let the handunit give you instructions, but the animatronics will do that for you. Whatever you do, don't let them into your office. You will die." _You seem a lot more straightforward than Mike did._ "Now. For the main animatronics, the ones on the stage on the camera in front of you. You see them. Right?" I did see it. It was larger than the one at Freddy's, and more high tech. There were only seven camera feeds. The ones on either side of my doors had flashlights. So did another, but that one had an audio feed as well. There was another camera labeled 'show stage.' It didn't have anything special about it. Just a camera feed. And there were two more. One had a blast door like at Freddy's, but you had to manually close it. One was on backstage, and the last one wasn't even in the building.

"Those guys are the easiest. Just apply what the handunit will tell you to them. Just don't break them." I nod, trying to take everything in at once. "There is a hallway behind you." I spin around and am greeted by a really long hallway, just as he said, with crates stacked up on eachother. "That is a storage room. Supposedly, the animatronic back there will protect you in case of intruders. While it does that, you hide. Only problem is, it can find you anywhere, and deems everything alive as an intruder. Heh. Yeah. The only way to stop him from getting in your office, watch him. Make eye contact and watch him. It works for me anyway. Uh.. If you look away, he'll take the chance to get closer.. Or. Kill you. Which reminds me. Before you activate a flashbang, make sure he isn't there. They don't affect him, and he'll kill you once you take off the flash mask." _Flash mask?_ I look up, and sure enough, a small mask was hanging on the ceiling, with built in earmuffs and thick, black glass. "That camera with the door. An animatronic is in there too. Keep the door closed until he leaves. Once he's escaped, just hope that he doesn't get to you until six." Now that didn't sound good at all. "There's another animatronic like that. Once he's out you can't stop him. You have to use the light there to get him away. Don't let him break the barrier, or you can't get him back in. Except he's more aggressive. Neither of them are affected by your flashbangs.." I begin to retort, even though he couldn't hear me, but he continues hastily. " **OH!** There's one last animatron-" He was cut off. He ran out of time. An automated voice comes over the intercom.

"Hello and welcome to your new job at Sandy's Burgers and Fries. At night you will be guarding the building and the animatronics from intruders." _**NO! HE WAS ABOUT TO TELL ME SOMETHING!**_ "Because the security office is right beside the entrance, people getting in and out will have to go through you. That is why you have flashbang systems on either side of you. Using the flashbang has a one and a half second delay, giving you just enough time to put the flash mask on. Once you do, anyone without a mask will be blinded, giving the chance to detain them, and call the police and hide in the storage room behind you. Dusty will take it from there. Don't worry about losing power, because there is a small generator in the office that produces electricity for you. It will only turn off if you use all your power too quickly. Have a good night, we'll be seeing you tomorrow." A long buzz reveals itself, and every single light in the building turns off. Except for in the office.

"Okay guys. I'm ready for you. I hope." Noticing the lack of door lights, I activate the tablet and flip through the feeds, stopping on my left door, and shining the light. I could see the light through the door too. "Coast is-" I check the other door, and shine the light. What I saw was far scarier than anything at Freddy's.

" **GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY DOOR!** " I mash the 'flash' button and spin around to put on the mask. A blast of light was suppressed by the black sheets of glass, and what I saw was barely just a red wave, rather than a blinding one. And then I remembered I forgot to check the hall before flashing.

 **[?'s POV]**

With Donny by my side, it was difficult to run so fast as I wanted. The figure behind us was charging down the hall toward us, and then I felt that excruciating surge of pain. " **AH!** " I fell to the ground, before looking up quickly. "Donny! **RUN!** " He did so, and the figure stopped in front of me, towering over my head.

That raspy voice was heard again.

"What's your name honey?" The figure pulls my head up, and my eyes are met with glowing purple ones. "What. Is. Your. Name!?" I wince, the person's fingers pulling at my hair.

" **C-CRYSTAL BLANC!** " The grip loosens, and her eyes light up to illuminate the room around us. It was a woman.

"That's perfect." She lets go of me completely, and I attempt to crawl backwards, my back bumping into two broad legs behind me. "That's the perfect name for my new animatronic." She grabs me by the front of my shirt, and hoists me into the air. "Well, you gave me your name. So I'll give you mine. So we're not strangers to each other. So your killer isn't a stranger." Her eye lights slowly fade, and her hand moves from my shirt to my neck.

"My name's Sydney Afton." The pressure on my neck increased, and pain exploded through me for about a second.

 **[Tai's POV]**

 **! ! !**

Surprisingly, the job wasn't as difficult as I first thought it would be. I mean, yeah, the guy in the hallway was creepy as fuck. His face was melted or something. I don't know. Every time I looked at him, he would twitch and I would get super freaked out, but then he would disappear. My vision faded every time. And when it came back, he was gone. The main animatronics, the ones you could see by looking through the entrance windows, Sandy and Rocky, were just annoying. Sandy came on my left, and Rocky would come to my right. Both of them would trigger a system restart or something when I flashed them. **[Not in that way.]** Then they would go back to their stage. The one that lived in the room with the door, I didn't let him out. I would have to close the door, and watch through the window for him to leave. It didn't help that he was a stubborn little jackass. That one animatronic, the one trying to break the barrier, he was a tough one. The barrier was actually off screen, so I had to listen closely before turning on the light, which was really, really bright. That also causes a system restart, but that guy needed a constant bright light to stop him. That's why I needed to listen carefully, otherwise wasting precious time waiting for an animatronic that isn't there- to move. But that's a story for another time. I just got back to Freddy's from my night shift, and unfortunately the mechanic wasn't done. I didn't realize that my life was at risk being here. And eyes were watching me from afar intently. What I did realize though, was the blue light of a static electricity forming.

"What the-"

 **[Well, I guess I'll be seeing you guys ('n gals) in the next chapter, hehehehehe. I'm so fucking excited for this! That will be my main OC at his finest. He actually resembles me. My attitude anyway. Except he is badass, pretty much fearless, and is the ultimate reboot of one of my childhood comic attempts. Now, I know when you see and hear him, it'll be really close to Deadpool, but honestly, I didn't even know Deadpool when I made this guy up. Honest. When I made him, I wanted to make a realistic hero. One that wasn't just like- "HA HA! Good and Justice! I wear underwear on the outside, and I have abs that cut diamond!" -or- "My parents are dead. I'm so depressed.. Oh no. A penguin. Time to fight in the night.. This is cutting into my brooding time." -Y'know? He's a normal person. He goes shopping at the supermarket, like you or I. He doesn't have a secret identity, and fights evil only for his own gain. Or survival anyway. He has flaws. He's cynical and he knows it. (Doesn't give two shits tho. Hate me yet? XD ) He doesn't take up absurd offers, he doesn't wait for the villian to give his painful monologue, and has a basic disregard for all life around him. Seriously. That's how I am. Aw crap, I'm rambling again.]**

 **[I know I had to make a couple references to 'Break my Mind' by DAGames, but only because the lyrics have more relevance to the corresponding situation than 'I Got No Time' by The Living Tombstone did. *Shrug* So.. What FNaF song do you like the most? What artist is it by? Do you like all their FNaF songs? Leave the answer in a review! (My loyalty lies with The Living Tombstone)]**

 **[So.. That story for later, isn't actually for later. I'll be making a fanfic on that, and the various other night guards that will work there. Trust me, many people will are more animatronics there, and some tend to go straight for you.. Or them. Whoever the guard is.]**

 **[Right now I'm accepting some demonic OC requests, cuz I'm going to need some supernatural beings to fight my champion. PM me the character details and stuff, his/her abilities and powers, and who knows? The character might survive. (Or at least deal a critical blow to Hero.)]**


	9. Chapter 9

Fire and brimstone

 **[idk why i'm even bothering with the disclaimer. :P]**

 **[Fredbear's pov]**

Priming the FAMAS F1 in my hand, I creep slowly towards the diner, several other demon agents following suit. Springtrap being one of them. I peek around a large rock behind the diner, and identify the human through a window, which seemed to be tinkering with an animatronic.

Tai.

I signal to one of lower deevils behind me, whom carried a Dragunov SVD rather than supernatural abilities. It took aim, and fired a single shot with a deafening crack. Springtrap flinched, and we gather at the window, looking inside. Tai had fallen, but I wasn't sure he was dead. I open the window carefully, and crawl inside. There was a bullet hole on his shoulder indeed, but after closer inspection, I came to realise this wasn't Tai.

"Split up and search the building. Quietly. Springtrap, with me." I motion to the vents, and springtrap jumped inside. "We have to wait until the landlord is dead. And then we can begin the fight." She nods, her eyes squinting through the darkness.

 **[Tai's pov]**

"-Hell?" Focusing on the blue electricity forming mid-air, I barely even noticed I was getting a call until my phone started vibrating fifteen seconds later. It was . "Hello?" There was shaky huffing on the other side, and then a-

"It's happening Tai!" There was a gunshot on the other end, some clattering, then the the call was hung up. I could only hope he wasn't hurt. And then a vent grate clattered to the ground, and an animatronic that looked too much like Springtrap got up. Then the actual Springtrap dropped to the floor.

"Great! Bring the whole family!" I run back through the halls until I get to the storage room, where we had left the beast we had fought just yesterday. The axe was there, though the beast wasn't. Again. I grab the axe, and turn around, peeking through the small gap the angles of the building left. The- bear -animatronic was holding an assault rifle. It was pointing the gun around, as if looking for something. Which means it hadn't seen me yet. I heard banging behind me, and I slowly turn around, to see red light coming from the vent grate. A grey leg kicked the grate out of its socket and proceeded to lower itself to the ground, not even noticing me. That was the biggest mistake it had ever made.

With a swing of my axe, the head of this- thing, was rolling around on the ground. Bleeding. What the fwuak!? It looked like a demon. The kind of demon you can look up on google, go into 'images' and find. It was freaky. And then there was a chorus of screams and yells. And plenty of gunfire. I peak around the doorway a second time, and the segway shooter was there. I look both ways to make sure I wouldn't run into anyone, before charging towards parts and services. I run inside and look behind me to make sure I wasn't being followed. Good. Nobody is- "Ah!" I didn't see mechanic until now, and he had a wound on his shoulder. "Are you okay sir!?" I lift him up, and he slowly regains consciousness.

"I'm.. Fine." His head droops, and I look around. There was Crystal, partially fixed with a lack of clothes. I shiver, and take off the sweater I was currently wearing, putting it on Crystal. It was pretty difficult. The only woman i've ever 'touched' was my mother. But that was of course only at birth. Eventually, she was fully clothed- to the large sacrifice of my spare clothing -checking over my shoulder for every inch of clothing I could get on her. I prop her into a wheelbarrow, and cover her with a tarp. A bright light shines from behind me, and I quickly spun around. The blue flare blinded me, and I couldn't see anything until the light reduced and lowered to the floor.

"I almost shot you." I could be mistaken, but this shooter sounds like he's at least three years younger than me. Now that he was closer, I could tell he was about an inch shorter than me as well. I hear loud running footsteps behind him, and he looks to his left, lifting his gun and firing- a bolt of plasma!? I heard a short scream of pain before he pulled the trigger several more times, releasing a flurry of this forgotten state of matter, essentially melting the target. "Get out of here." He points to the window behind me. "They won't expect you to leave the way they came." A gunshot sounded, and a bullet erupts into sparks on his visor. The cool part was he barely did so much as flinch. A blade on his forearm reveals itself, the crimson red light emanating from it suggesting another weapon harnessing plasma. He strikes the enemy down, who made the mistake of trying melee. Or attacking the diner in general.

"Oh yeah, by the way, take this." He throws two small mace like objects to me, and I catch one, the other crashing to the floor beside my foot. Luckily though, I had lifted my foot in the event it might happen. I pick the other one up, and marvel at how light they were. "Smack em together. Something cool happens." I look up at him in disbelief, thinking this entire attack a joke.

"Who the hell are you?" I watch his face carefully, trying to identify a lie at moments notice.

"I'm the asshole that's saving your life."

 **[Crystal's pov]**

_Rebooting_

.

.

.

_Sufficient_Power_Levels_

_Loading_systems_

.

.

.

_Error_

_Missing_components_

_Retrying_

.

.

.

_Rebooting_

 **[Tai's pov]**

Pushing the wheelbarrow up the hill was hard enough without that some two-hundred pounds of Crystal in it. The mechanic followed me up the hill as well, confused by everything. How Mr. Segway got the wheelbarrow through the window, I have no clue. Right now, I had to focus on getting Crystal somewhere safe.

A ghost barbarian charges out at me from behind, and I swing at him with my right club. It phases right through him, and I just barely dodge his bravado in time. Out of ideas just by knowing nothing can hurt him, I think of what Mr. Segway would do. And then I remember his words. I smash the clubs together, hoping it would do something to the phantom. They light up, electricity coiling around them. I hit him with it, and he dissipates into thin air, an enraged yell ending his damnation. I think.

I stopped, putting my hand out to halt my temporary employee. I heard some rustling. We stand there for a moment, looking around. I felt that signal. The spider sense. I turn my head to the left, and I flinch from a barrel pointing in my direction. I take a step back. Crack. A small rock beside me is reduced to rubble. The mechanic runs in the other direction. Crack. It hits him in the foot, a splatter of blood on the ground, and a yelp of pain in the air. The sniper averts the barrel of the gun back to me, and I hear a suppressed pewt before the shooter falls to the ground.

 **[Hero's pov]**

Well, Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were safe. I had no idea where the fuck Foxy was, and I wasn't sure about Tai, but I knew he would be able to handle quite the amount of soldiers with weapons like that. Grade A power batons. I turn the corner-

"Greet 'm with guns!" I raise a shield, and a flurry of bullets crash into it as I watch the stability monitor lower its numbers. Waiting for them to reload, I pull out my phone and bring up my text messages, checking in front of me every once and awhile to make sure nobody would come at me for another suicidal melee.

Rigintine scavenger

You: heya, wat would be a gud song to play 4 dis specific scenario?

I watch my screen for another seconds, and the battering on my shield stops. I check the stability again, and scoff when the indicator shows barely any decline in strength. Then my phone buzzes.

Rig: wat? wat do u mean?

You: hvnt u been monitoring me!?

Rig: yea

You: ..

Rig: no

Rig: just wait your inpatient ass

A few seconds later, a small red dot appears in the corner of my visor.

Rig: !?

Rig: where the hell r u? Who the hell r they!?

You: XD they're demons

Rig: k den, just wait a moment.

I avert my eyes from my phone to the guys with the guns, whom were cautiously staring me down. Everything felt like it was going super slow. Before turning back to my phone, I made sure to flip off the demons, catching them off guard with sheer bluntness.

Rig: Believer. Imagine dragons.

You: thnks, see u at Clockbreak

Rig: no prob, u 2.

The small red dot disappears, and I proceed to look up Believer on Youtube. I find it, and tap the icon. After hastily turning off my power shield, a large demon rushes me, and I pull out my ar. The other demons point their guns too, and the music, along with the gunfight, begins. With a slash of plasma, the bull-like demon had been decapitated.

With a couple pulls at the hairpin trigger of my gun, another demon was burning into oblivion. I receive a hard punch to the head, but the dozens of layers of duct tape keeps my cranium protected. Running in another direction, I realise that this building wasn't even similar to the original fnaf structure. I did know what I could do to salvage the situation though. I just needed to locate all the vents. Running down the halls, I pull out my inCendi4ries, and prime them to explode all at once with a single press of a button. And then, I feel an urge, the gunfire.. It was influencing my drive. From saving Tai, to killing. Massacre. It was Trinity. A chained harpoon appeared in my hand, but I dismissed it. I can't go crazy now. I can't let the spirit of homicide get to me. Not until I see to Clockbreak. I notice a vent shaft out of the corner of my eye, and I turn around, pulling my trigger, and hearing sadistic cackles turn into cries of pain and agony. Never stalk me.

"Go to hell." I pull the grate off of the vent foundation, and I'm blown back by a large gust of cold air. Tapping a few buttons on an inCendi4ry, I throw it into the vent, and turn around to the large force of guns that were all pointed at me. "Fuck no." I throw down a concussion grenade, and they all duck for cover. Luckily, the several technologies in my suit protected me from this sort of thing. _And Rig is the one to thank._ The grenade explodes, distorting everyone's vision and even giving -heh- Fredbear a system restart. My vision was perfect though. And that, was also perfect. I love it when a gunfight runs smoothly. And so, I cartwheel away quickly, looking for another vent in the few minutes of blindness the enemy would have.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I charge up the hill, Crystal's shell still snug in the wheelbarrow. I was completely unprepared when an imp jumped out from behind a small sculpture. Its skull was then split open by a massive tail. "Get Crystal somewhere safe. I'll keep them off your trail." I respond with a small nod to Cinder, and I push all of my weight into the hill and watch the single wheel turn.

"God.. Damnit.." Crystal was.. Heavy as fuck. It was hindering my breathing,I was trying to look for a place to put her for now, lest her rolling down the hill while I help the mechanic climb the hill with a hurt foot. That would.. Be horrible. I thought about another things Freddy told me..

"You never know how much you loved something until it's taken away from you.." Could I relate? I felt like I was missing something.. Like I was out of place. I look over my shoulder, seeing the diner, along with several flashes of light through the window. How I longed to be in that fight, with Crystal at my side. Except for the part where we're outnumbered. And outgunned. And have a huge disadvantage in general.

 **[Hero's POV]**

This was no lie, I had every advantage. The demons were dying, they couldn't even get close to me, and all my C4s were planted in all the right spots. So, naturally, I let them capture me.

…

Temporarily anyway.

"Who the hell are you!? Where did you hide Tai!?" He pushes a knife against my padded neck, and even though Fredbear's face was warped as fuck, I never show fear.

Under my breath, I scoff quietly. "Not in the vents~" It only took a singing voice to piss him off. He jabs the knife in the side of my leg, which was luckily too short to penetrate my tape completely. Only the tip scraped against my leg.

" **SEARCH THE VENTS!** " A stupid grin was hidden by my mask. All the creatures from every corner from hell climb into the vents, and I wait thirty seconds before using my minor psychokinesis to pull a button out of my pocket. I don't need to explain to you people what happened. All the vents lit up and seemed to breath fire. Every second, the fire would get hotter. Damn I love inferno bombs. If any demons stayed in there for more than five seconds, they would be disintegrated. I had the advantage here! I kick Fred in the stomach, causing him to topple backwards. "DAMMIT!" I pull an EMP gun, and he's spasming on the floor.

" **HELL YE-** " A strong swipe to the back ended my gloating, causing me to crash to the floor and groan. I lift my head, seeing a large white, red and pink entity standing above me. When I realised what it was, adrenaline pumped through me and I slapped my warp button. In seconds, I was behind Mangle, pulling out my buck knife and revolver. "Fuck you too!" I charge at him, and he does the same. Just as we were about to hit each other, I warped behind him, momentum carried through the portal. I drive the knife into the back of his head, and he produces a screech of anger. _**GOD!**_ This guy was from the material plane. And all the weapons I currently was equipped with were for fighting demons, not actual beings. I grab onto him, and he flails himself around, smashing himself against the wall and trying to get me off. With a crash, he slammed his back on the wall, with me on it. I felt a rib crack, and searing pain shot through me. I let go, otherwise destroy my spine. I get up with determination, even with the excruciating pain that would haunt me for days. Mangle pivots on the spot, relieved to have me off and angered from the damage on its head. It roars at me, and I flip somebody off a second time. "You were always my least favourite character Mangs!" I only get a growl in response, and he starts to close the distance between us. This time, I didn't pick flight. I fire the revolver at his face, but he unintentionally moves out of the way, replacing his head with an arm. The arm explodes and falls to the floor, heating it up to extreme levels. It roars, obviously pissed at limb loss. It continues its charge however, and smashes me into a wall, pinning me with two blades against my stomach. It raises four of its arms, and drops them down over my head. Using the exo under the skin, I raise two coil shields around my arms, and lift them over my head. The components connect with a blast of electricity, and I see the obvious strain on this things face. Only problem was, I was showing mine too. A sudden gasp was produced when I was impaled, and I felt the warmth of my blood slowly leave my body. I could only give in. Lose my soul. I can't survive this without help.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

_Rebooting_

.

.

.

_Error_

_Vital_Components_Missing_

_Retrying_

.

.

.

_Rebooting_

 **[Trinity's POV]**

I summon a harpoon to my hand, and stab Mangle in the head. He recoils, and backs up with a screech. With full power, I rip off the tape to reveal a blue hoodie covered with gaping holes from fights. It was partially red and smelled of decay. My favourite. I lash out, harpoons appearing on either side of me with floating chains guiding the way. They cut and slash at Mangle, causing him to roar and swat them out of the air. "Die." He slashes at me, and I respond with a demonic roar and a flurry of harpoons. With a good amount of them skewered through him, I pull at them, and my supernatural strength hastily closed the distance. With one final swing, he was unoperational. I examine the hole in my stomach, and hiss when my finger comes into contact with it. A small device falls to the floor behind Mangle, and a robot came to life.

"What the hell was that thing!?" It stomps on the device, and growls in anger. "I'm gonna kill-" His breath was stopped short when a harpoon was fired toward him.

 **[Hero's POV]**

" **NO!** " I stop the chain in its tracks. The tip of the blade was a foot away from his face, and his expression was one contorted from fear. The harpoon pulls itself farther, and my grasp loosens from the sharp edges of each chain shackle. They were purposely put there by Trinity when he designed them. The harpoon strains even more, as the spirit of homicide was close to another kill. He was eager for blood. But I have a strict personal code. Make the enemies fear me. "I.. am.. **SATAN!** " I haul the harpoon away with all my strength, and it crashes into the wall with the silence of a lion's roar. He pulls a pistol on me, and I dodge his bullet with no grace. Stumbling backwards, I grab a mini blow torch from my pocket and kick myself from the wall for momentum. A swipe across his face with the activated blow torch means a line across his shell. He shouts in pain, and I click his power button. Slowly, he powers down, and I take a deep breath. " **AH!** " I grab my chest in pain, as breathing was currently a burden for myself and many of my ribs were severely damaged. _Urgh.. Hopefully a few minutes on Paladin Mode will fix this._ I press a couple buttons on my wrist command, and set my exoskeleton to 'Paladin Mode,' which was a technology form that allowed for constant portable healing. I couldn't have it on twenty four-seven because it was sensitive, if it took too much damage while it was operational, it would blow up everything in a six meter radius. Usually that meant the operator would die. I take a couple shaky steps towards Fredbear, and I look him up and down. He was damaged badly, and looked nothing like he did in the game. "Well buddy.. You seem to be the only guy left." I look around at the building, which was mainly on fire. "And I need someone to bring a message to your boss and tell them to be afraid of me."

I take small strides toward him, before stopping and positioning the blow torch. I love drawing. And then I was electrified from behind, and my vision quickly faltered. _Yep. Advantage.._

 **[Tai's POV]**

I stop in my tracks, expecting an ambush. I slap the clubs together, as the electricity effect had worn off. They sparked again, and I look around, trying to notice everything. I pull a small handgun out of my pocket, one I had picked up off the ground from earlier, and aim it around. I gave one of the clubs to the mechanic, who still looked flabbergasted by everything. I wasn't much different. A loud rustling from behind us caught our attention, and I point my gun at the bush, which had also captured the mechanic's attention. A dozen black figures rose from the large bush, and all of them had red eyes. I was scared. Scared to pull the trigger. To anger them. They had already done so much, and they seemed to be an underestimated threat. I gulp, and the figures begin to advance, keeping their red eyes locked on mine.

 **[Hero's POV]**

When I came to, I only saw black. I tried to scream out, but I was gagged (Somehow..) . I tried to get up, but I was tied in place. So I did what everyone else in the world would do. I started to wiggle and squirm, as all of my senses except smell and sound.

"Ah! You're awake!" I stop squirming, and I try to move my left hand over to my right, where I could activate my infrared visor. But I didn't need to. The blackness was pulled off my normal visor, and I identified a black cloth and..

"Circus Baby!?" I sat in a dark stone room with the large animatronic in front of me, and I instantly realized that she was a LOT fucking creepier than in the game. Even though she was being completely neutral to me and didn't uh.. Kill me, while I was conked out, she was just a little off the edge. I try to yell, but nothing works. But then, as I bit down on the gag, I realized it tasted like apple. It didn't take a genius to figure out that my gag literally was an apple. I gnashed my teeth with all the force I had, and to my liking, the apple smashed in half. I could tell it was a de-cored apple, so I eagerly swallowed it all. _I was a little hungry._ With half an apple in my suit, I mumbled with juice leaking into my mouth. _Blah._ "Canff yoo antaa meh?" _What the fuck._ She giggles, and -to my surprise- brings a smile to my face with it. It was so childish it was cute. Well, to an extent.

"Sorry, but Springtrap told us to keep you here until she found Tai." My smile drops immediately. "Well, I'm not actually sorry." I begin to struggle again, feeling the rope begin to loosen. I smile again, this time the look being one of sadistic anger. The apple burns as it loses its life force.

"LET ME OUT BEFORE I GO DARKANGEL ON YOUR **ASS!** " Her eyes flicker from nice to night demon, and several gargoyles crawl out from the darkness. Tension.

"I warned you." With a flash of light the ropes withered away, and my eyes inflamed from reddish-blue to black eyes with white pentagrams in the middle of it all. I get to my feet at the speed of light, and forget all about the pain of my death closing in. An indigo khopesh made of grimstone forms from smoke to my hand, and the true battle begins.

I am Satan.

No mercy.

 **[Tai's POV]**

The creatures all scramble to kill me, summoning all their dark magic to focus it and kill me. I was too quick though. I roll to the side just as the floor beneath me spontaneously explodes. The ground was replaced by a large creature, that looked like it was made completely out of the earth.

At that time, I had no idea it actually was.

All the demons continued to call upon their magic, which filled me with even more disbelief. The adrenaline in my blood felt real though. The beast hits the ground with its fist, and causes almost what felt like a low proximity earthquake.

 **[Hero's POV]**

Badassery mode.

The ultimate form of bloodlust. You never mess with me in this state. My pentagram pupil flashed with anger, and now in the air, I turned off Paladin mode. It helped a bit in the little time it was on. Grimstone, the most durable element in the entire universe, was in my hand. A harnessable blade of killing perfection. The blade flew through the air, slashing a gargoyle across the chest with a large gash. The wings mounted on my back cracked, over and over. Keeping me afloat in the air. One looked like a grey angels wing, smashed apart and held together by spirit from the aether. The other, however, was a technological horror, a titanium wing on axles and pistons.

" **COME AT ME FUCKERS!** " With this new power, I could right the people who had been wronged. I could end the forces that destroyed the planet. I could vindicate my family.

" **SCREE-** "

A wraith was stopped in its tracks, a blade charged into its skull. I pull the sword out of its head, and charge to the ground. A large tremor from above ground startled me, but I didn't let it throw me off. Instead, I scoff in retaliation. "What are you doing Tai?" I feel the badassery boost weaken, and out of my surprise, it all begins to drain. " **NO!** Not.. Now!" These things were not just deevils, gargoyles are stronger than deevils. And right now, I wasn't leveled enough to fight more than one. Hell, I could BARELY fight one in my normal form. Hopefully they're weaker in this realm.. Remembering Springtrap, and even recalling that Circus Baby had mentioned her, which meant..

"This is the original!" I cut down a gargoyle from behind me, which screeches as I turn. One swift pull of my trigger rendered his face dead. All of the gargoyles charge me at once, and they jump me. I try to slash at them, but the khopesh in my hand burst into smoke first. _Badassery mode was fading fast._ I brace for impact, and everything I expected and more came crashing down on top of me. The pain in my stomach came back, and I knew I only had one hope.

And I couldn't let Trinity out again.

Underneath all the pummeling, I pulled out a syringe filled with cold cyan liquid. I always make sure I have one more trick up my sleeve. Injecting it in myself, my vision quickly blurred and-

 **! ! !**

"Agh, I wish the after effect didn't feel like a hangover.." I stare around the room, which had been completely intact what felt like a second ago. Little red gems were littered across the floor, glowing in the dim light of the dungeon. Craters were scattered everywhere, along with bodies of those who tried to fight me. Usually, it was a hit and miss, but this time the Crystal Frost Serum worked. I hadn't a scratch on my body. Well, except for the blush red spots were the crystals had protruded. I pick up a small device from the floor and tap the only button on it. It scanned me up and down, before a robotic voice sounded.

"Identified. Welcome, Hero Assasin." It crawls up my naked arm to the side of my head. It presses itself against me and expands, first fixing my under-helmet and visor. After that, it began to extend downwards to create an exoskeleton. I shivered as the cold metal crawled down all of my nudity. Once the exo was fully attached, It continued to fix my suit, now moving to the shell. My tape slowly regenerated, and the heat from it bugged me. _When I get home I'm gonna have to get Rig to add a cooling system._ I look around for the exit, but sense another entity, watching me with great intent.

"Well? Come at me bro! I know you're out there! Show yourself!" Anticipating anything, I sit and watch. Nothing attacked though.

I couldn't be wrong, because I don't need physic power to have that 'sixth sense.' There was something in this room with me. Being the impatient me I am, I pull out a flare gun, and fire it into the darkness. It hits a surprisingly close wall, and falls to the ground. _Still nothing.._ I lower my guard, the tape still slowly encasing my body. I wasn't ready for another fight today. All my resources had been exhausted, and I needed an ordnance drop. Unfortunately though, I had left the ordnance caller at the camp with Sprinkles. Seeing the P.A.S.T.A on the ground, I dive for it, not giving any chances at losing it. To be honest, it was my best and most favourite weapon. It was small enough that you could conceal it in a large jacket, yet big enough that it had several functions and could rival the average pocket knife. Not to mention it was arm strapped and was thought activated. I remembered the earthquake from earlier, so I quickly summon Cision, my familiar. An eight foot creature with the head of an eagle and purple fur arises in front of me, and give a few low squeaks to the sight of me. It had two large mandible-like claws, one in each hand, and had a large scaly chest with thick plates of natural armor as an exoskeleton. Some people had said "Twinsies!" in the past, but it wasn't really like that. Mine was more like a skeleton for the outside of my body, while Cision had a chestplate like exoskeleton, as hard as steel but as natural as a leaf. Its dilated black eyes stare at me, waiting for an order. I hold up a small shred of cloth, one that had been doused in Tai's sweat at one time.

"Find him. Help him."

He presses his beaked nose onto the cloth, catching his scent and disappearing into traveling black smoke with a- " **SCREEEEEE!** "

I then heard a crash behind me, and I spin around.. " **CAN YOU GUYS JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?** "

 **[Tai's POV]**

" **FUCK YOU!** " I tackle a demon to the ground, beating it to the ground with the club. It quickly just was a pile of dust, but then two of the creatures grabbed me from behind, and pulled me back. I begin to struggle and attempt to shake them off, but they had other plans, and in this case wouldn't let me go. A demon -wizard- positioned himself in front of me, and began to cast a spell. I knew what they were doing immediately. These bastards would hold me still, and he would kill me. I wouldn't be able to move or parry, and he was almost at point blank range. The most probable possibility is that his aim would be true. But then I heard a yell. The mechanic, who was recently hiding behind a rock and fending for his own life, charged at the one on my left with a look of fear and uncertainty. I flinch when he smashed it, and I broke free from the now limp grasp. The other hand however, which belonged to the demon on my right, was now tightening at an alarming rate. I cry out in pain, before punching him in the face. To my complete surprise, it actually hit him. He cringed, his face married to a splatter of rotting brown blood. I quickly wipe it off on my pants, disgusted. And then I remembered the behemoth. It lumbered over to us slowly but surely, and I was pretty sure I would die under weight like that. The three remaining demons fire spells at me, but I got to the floor much too early for them. All three spells crash into the giant, causing a part of it explode into more dust. Was this fucking supposed to be Undertale? I get up and pivot myself to greet those creatures again, but they were one step ahead of me. I throw the club at them, but a bolt of lightning hit it, causing it to explode and arc towards me.

It hit me square in the heart.

 **[Hero's POV]**

Seriously. You had to wait until my familiar was gone. Didn't you?

Without Cision, my life was at risk here. All my guns were pretty much out of ammo, I didn't have any more plasma batteries, and what I DID have were several severe wounds that needed tending to.

Fuck. I'm screwed.

I open my eyes, expecting nothing less than the six foot anti-god standing before me. It was just the average stereotypical succubus, with the horns and everything, the fucking exposing clothes, the tail, the wings. But really. Hot damn. I had to remember that these guys were extremely dangerous though. They seduce you, they kill you. This one in particular had magic beyond those of even the Xerenis realm, and could snap their fingers to give your mental self a blowjob. She was-

"Hehe.."

She giggled.

 _ **Why the fuck did she giggle!?**_

I was trying to keep myself a man. A man that wouldn't give in to sexual desires. So instead, I spin around, expecting someone to flank me. Nobody was there however, and again, my mind screamed-

 _ **WHY THE FUCKING FUCK DID SHE GIGGLE!?**_

"Well, I can see you're trying to get a good look at my aura.." A blush covers my face, and luckily my mask covered it. I turn back around to find her right in my fuck bubble. She forcefully grabs my arms and flies to the wall quickly, beating her purple red wings against the air. Jets explode from the back of my exo, keeping me suspended in mid-air with her. At least, I'd hoped. This girl was strong. Even with my jets on maximum power going against her, she had still managed to pin me to the wall. My back starts to heat up and the wall kept all the heat in my suit. It was getting painful, so I had to shut it off. _I like my back medium rare thank you very much._ She giggled again, but this time I had just assumed why.

"So you have a sense of humour huh?" She looks at my face seriously, waiting for an answer. "Well?"

"Uh.." I gulp. "Y-Yeah?" God fucking damnit.

She looks at my face blankly, before she licks her lips and speaks in the softest voice I had ever heard. "Well, my name's Piper, and I think it's time you humour me."

 _ **NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE**_ I quickly activate my hand thrusters. _ **NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE**_ In the blink of an eye I slow time, giving me more reaction time. _**NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE**_ I pull my hand from her grip, and point it upwards. _**NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE**_ My plan worked, as the single thruster from my right hand pushed me down from her grasp, giving me the freedom I anticipated. Half of it anyway. She still had my one hand, and I forgot to cut that into my calculations. As I flew down, the hand that was still captive angled me, and we both hit the floor with a thud. I was on my side, and she was on her knees. _OW!_ I pull out the P.A.S.T.A and aim it at her, trying to ignore the pain best as possible. I fired that bolt of electric heat at her, and it landed right on her stomach. And then, as the massive wound quickly grew back its respective tissues, I remembered one major thing about succubi.

Succubi have tenfold the healing factor humans do.

When her wound stitched herself together, she just shot an innocent looking smile my way.

"So you DO want to explore my insides." She invades my mind, giving me what felt like vertigo. My brain felt like it wanted to explode, and I felt like puking. Internally, she speaks to me all while giving this headache.

 _Good. I want you to ravish me._

No. I wasn't going to take this shit. Not from a.. _Eugh._ Level 173 monster..

While one side of me wanted to fight this beautiful killer, another side of me was just-

 _Y'know what? Let's just give in. I wanna feel what it's like to have sex with a pleasure demon._ Yeah.. Sometimes I question how much of a sick fuck I truly am. _Give up! You're only level 59. You can't win this. Besides. I seriously doubt we'll regret it._

"I heeear yooou.." She pulls off my mask, and licks my face, her duel tongues sliding, up, then down, and what she had hoped, into my mouth. But right now, I was really focusing on the vertigo. I wasn't even really trying to stop her, my teeth were just clenched from the pain.

And then it magically stopped. The pain receded, and I allowed myself to breathe in oxygen.

I drop to the ground, sweet relief washing over me. "Fuuuuck." She picks me up off the floor, and lifts me into the air with little effort. I barely cared, and when she put me on the wall again, I just blew air at her. And then she reached down.

 _Help me out here.. I need a better reputation than 'virgin succubus..'_

What? I didn't even think a succubus virgin was possible! And that's when I realized what she meant. God fuck she's messing with my memory.

"Nope! Sorry! But I'm too young to have sex, I'm fifteen. Find someone else!" I attempt to bench press her with my legs, but to no avail. She laughs out loud.

"Says *snort* the kid that does underage drinking almost every day!" She laughs at me again, and I question the actual amount of danger I'm in.

I shoot her a glare. "Touche."

Yes, believe it or not, I had been drunk a couple times in the past, usually in bars.. But other than that, I've been trying to keep sober. I find it's a little too dangerous to fight monsters when you're drunk. In bars though, I can drink away. I have never found danger getting in bar fights while drunk. And that reminded me. Using the digistruct engine built into my exo, I produced a bottle of beer. I grabbed it, and smashed it over her head.

…

It was a long stretch of silence, with Piper floating there, a look of surprise on her face. I was still pinned, but this whole scene was humorous nonetheless.

"Wha.." The tattoos on her body shifted, and I just silently chuckled to myself.

With complete knowledge that she had those minor mind reading abilities, it only took one thought to throw her into gear.

 _You should lay off the alcohol._

She bares her fangs, and lets out an extremely unfeminine snarl. She then slams me to the floor, phasing me in the slightest.

 _I never should have unleashed demon magic into this realm._

Sending a mental message to Cision to meet me in another plane of existence later, I could only hope that Sprinkles would be able to save my ass.

Before I get captured though, I knew that if something like this happened, I would need a backup plan. That's why I had real C4s stashed in my bag, which was at the diner. And I had the trigger right in my pocket.

Operation: Fire and Brimstone is a go.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I snap back to reality, being dragged away from the scene, with a horrifying creature hacking and slashing at the demons. It had the head of an eagle, with a broad chest and two large, horrific hooks. All of the demons were panicking and running around, casting spells and trying to find a way through the armored exterior. I could barely keep up my consciousness though, and by the time I had woke up, we were in a small clearing. It was foggy, and the mechanic was putting the finishing touch on Crystal, who was again, naked, all of my spare clothes discarded to the ground. The other animatronics were here too, but they were looking around nervously, as if they expected something to jump us. Everyone except Ms. Heartless Cinder.

"There we go. Good as new!" I take a weak glance over, and the -still unnamed- mechanic took a step back from Crystal. He took a look at me, not even seeming bothered by the other animatronics and their obvious free will. "Do the honours?" I look at Crystal, and walk over to her. Turning to stand behind her, I find the back of her head panels open. There was an extremely obvious ON/OFF switch in the middle. So I switch it on, and Crystal roars to life. Her eyes flicker and pierce through the crisp fog, and and I almost cry at the sight. She takes a single step, and brings a hand up to her face. I hug her from behind, and she turns to face me.

"I missed you ya fucker." I embrace her tighter, only to have her push me away.

"Who the hell are you!?" My small smile completely disappears, with no trace it even existed.

 _Good as new._

 **[XD when I was writing a huge part of this, I was in the zone. I was super focused and]**

 **[Um.. so, you won't be seeing Hero anymore in this story. He's gone to Piper's homeworld, and.. I guess this'll pick up where he left off in Animatronic Recall. THE BROMANCE TRILOGY (No homo tho.)]**

 **[See you in the *gags* Christmas Lemon.]**

 **[And then A Living Hellhole.]**


	10. Chapter 10

I walk into the cabin, looking around. It looked like the kind of fancy cabin you would see in movies, with a bear rug and decapitated animals hung on the walls. There was a nice flat screen TV mounted-

"Oh, I didn't see you there." You look over to one of the corners, where Hero was reading a large book on a one person couch in a robe. "Sorry about the shitty cliche setting, but it was the only way I could possibly read this terrible fanfiction." He gestures to his book, which was now a laptop. You point at it in confusion, and he looks down at his lap. "Oh shit. You seem to be going crazy!" He grabs your hand, and forces you down- into a second chair!?

You could swear there was only one before. Whatever. This shit was really fucked up.

"Before you lose all your sanity, let's read the next chapter of this shitty fanfiction. The author came out with this chapter just today! So you're in luck." He points at his lapt- his stone tablet. "Highest regards to Captainrex22345, who has been the only person to favourite RabidPanzer as an author.." He mumbles something under his breath, something about- "Because his stories suck balls."

Wow. He looks at you with drunken eyes.

"Sorry, I am fucking just hallucinating right now. You can never get too many magic mushrooms. Now I'm like Mario. Oh yes, consult the first chapter for the disclaimer, and please, tell me if you are one of those people that read the chapter within the day it comes out, RabidPanzer is very curious. Now, the name of this chapter is-"

A Living Hellhole

 **[Fredbear's POV]**

 _ **WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE HAD SIXTY-SEVEN CASUALTIES!? WE ONLY DEPLOYED FIFTY TROOPS!**_

 _Sir, this man in black, he killed every single one of the hosts. I'm not sure how he destroyed more than possible, but he did. And he left this._

I reveal my scorched chest, a large pentagram burnt into me. After examining it, he puts his hand up to his mask.

 _ **IT WILL TAKE A LONG STRETCH OF TIME TO REPLACE ALL OF THOSE HOSTS.**_

 _Yes sir._

 _ **SEE TO IT THAT IT TAKES LESS TIME THAN I EXPECT.**_

 _Yes sir._

 **[Tai's POV]**

I was fucking stunned. How could she not remember me? I-

"No. No no, no. No, NO!" I begin to shake her, and she just stares at me in confusion. I let the long overdue tears fall from my eyes, staining my face. I was a man, but I still had a soul. Crystal was my only friend in nine years, and now she was gone.

"Hold up." Cinder slithers over, shooting me a quickly disregarded glare. She presses the ON/OFF switch again, and Crystal shuts down. She then pulls out a small computer chip out of one of her cardigan pockets, and inserts it back into Crystal's head. She presses the power button again. Crystal powers on a second time, and she looks at me, the panels on her head closing up.

"I knew you would pull through for me Tai." Immediately, I shot my question at her.

"Why did you do that? Was it a mistake?" She gives me a confused expression, and then her face turns to pain.

"No.. I did it because Springtrap got back up again, and I knew she would be pissed. So I ha-" She fritzes out for a moment, and loses her balance. Now on the ground, she had a look of only surprise. "T-The Cove.." She looks at me again, worry etched into her face.

"It's gone."

This struck me hard and fast. What the fuck?

"Well, we have to go and check on it!" I run back the general way we came, finding our location a few kilometers away from the fight zone. But something was off. The closer I got to the zone, it gradually became harder to breathe. When I headed down the hill, I saw something that was too illogical for me to comprehend, but also answered why I had a burning sensation in my lungs.

The entire diner was a crater. Ashes and embers lay in the wake of the building that once brought joy and amusement to children.

Now it could only bring tears to your eyes.

 **! ! !**

This was going to be difficult. After heading back, I didn't have a full time job. The animatronics didn't have anywhere to stay, and now, I could only hope to find loose cash in the rubble. Instead, I found a pentagram carved into the floor. It was mostly blown up because of the assumed explosion, but you could still identify it as what it was. But.. Underneath the pentagram, was a small safe in the floor. It had recently been put there from the evidence of how intact it still was. It wasn't rusty, so it couldn't have been more than a year old. Notched under the crank, was a note.

Hey, so.. Hero wanted me to send you a care package, but said he was busy at the moment. He said he already had the supplies under his bed, so. Yea. Told me the code was 666

Wishing you lots of pain, -Firenzo Blaize

I look up, noticing the crowd flocking to the street, moving around the rubble and staring into the crater in disbelief. I grab the safe, which was light for its size, and bolt from the scene. On my way, I wondered why the fuck anyone would use Satan's phone number as their code.

Also, who the hell is Hero?

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

Now that Nssasin was gone, I could get my job done. Luckily, I was able to get out of there before I got shredded by bullets. I made a good choice hiring that succubus on sight. She asked me for what price, and I just brought an evil smile to my face before saying- "You can violate him all you want."

Good times.

I'm not too sure he was actually at her mercy right now though. He seemed to be a really strong kid, even if he was only a younger teenager. He wasn't stupid either, which made him an extremely dangerous and resilient foe. Destroying the diner in his wake though, that was smart. Leave no trace except for the marks meant to bring terror to the opponent. I walked through the ashes, turning my usually green feet grey and black. Eventually, I came across a partially melted steel door, which had half survived the massive explosion. It was still the early morning, so not many people would be here to see me and the damage. I step over what was left of the door, and trot down the stairs. Eventually I reached an elevator, and I took it down. I was the only one who knew about this secret though. If you pressed the button ten times within five seconds, it brings you to a secret floor. What surprised me was what I found when I crawled through the vent.

Destruction.

 _I thought I could rely on you Eliza._

 **[Tai's POV]**

"Yeah, t-the entire diner is gone." They stare at me in amazement, a secret feeling of worry under their skin.

"Then where will we go?" Bonnie asked, unaware she would be able to piss me off to no ends because of the answer to that question.

"I, don't know." Well, the real answer.

"I can't take 'em, that's for sure." The mechanic chimed in, unhelpfully. I sigh, and Cinder smirks, seeming to unveil some sort of plan.

"What if-"

" **CINDER!?** " Crystal cries out, not noticing her until now.

Somehow.

"When the **HELL** did you get here!?" Crystal reaches for her sword, only to grab empty space. "Wha!?" I see where this starts to go, and I try to intervene, stepping between them. " **GET AWAY FROM HER TAI!** " I flinch, as Crystal had lashed out quickly.

"What's your problem with her? She's been here this whole time." Crystal glares at me with that 'I expected more from you' look. I motion for Cinder to continue.

I regretted it instantly.

"Thank you Tai, I was going to suggest that we stay at your home until we find another place." My mindset turned from keeping Crystal off of Cinder to strangling her. In the moment she said that, Bonnie burst out laughing, Chica got to her knees and started pleading, and Freddy just looked at the ground in sad disbelief.

He got to me the most. _**NO! NO! YOU WILL REGRET THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IF YOU ACCEPT THIS SITUATION!**_ I sigh.

"Sure." Freddy lifts his head, a relieved smile on his face, Chica pounced into the air, and Bonnie went completely silent, with a horror influencing her expression. Cinder only smirks.

 _You evil piece of shit._

 **! ! !**

On the way to my apartment, the mechanic eventually parted ways with us. I felt a bit uneasy at the fact I was practically piggybacking the animatronics, because everyone might think I stole them, and then decimated the diner. I told everyone about the safe, which was hidden in my backpack. When we got to the apartment, that uneasy feeling got worse. _I'm gonna have to practically feed them._

"Hey! Uh.. What, do you guys need?" They all look at me, slightly confused. "I mean, like, things that will keep you guys up and running." Chica speaks up.

"Well, we need chargers, because we obviously need electricity to run our systems." She shrugs, before adding- "Ah! That might be a problem. You see, we don't have any panels that open up for cords or wires, so the company installed magnetic chargers in the stage!"

"…"

"There were hidden magnets under the stage that charge us while we're there."

"Ah." I vaguely understand what she was saying, and I turn to the door, then stop, and turn to them again. "Anything else?"

"Motor oil."

 **! ! !**

Okay. I had the motor oil, and some new clothes for Crystal, but I noticed there was a huge bump in the road.

Where the hell am I supposed to find an animatronic charger?

I could try and salvage the stuff at the diner, but by now either there were too many witnesses, or the place was completely blocked off. Buying one would be extremely expensive, and with the diner gone I didn't have any income for food or rent. Not to mention not many people likely sold them, other than Fazbear Entertainment. But I knew from human experience that they would just try and rip me off for the most money. I was just wandering through the city now, trying to avoid the people rushing to see the crater.

"Couldn't you have killed all those demons with something less attracting?" I mumble in annoyance, my breathing appearing as steam in the cold air. Winter was coming. I slipped on a puddle, hitting the pavement with a thud. I was hungry, tired, and cold, and all the people around me just walked past to complete their errands. I get up slowly, my breathing hindered by the chill. My backpack was heavy, especially with the added weight of the canister filled with motor oil in it. As I passed an alle- "Ah!"

Two thugs slam me against the wall, the hard objects in my backpack poking into my back.

"That's a mighty large bag you got there buddy," The first one speaks, his voice raspy and his face covered in stubble. They were both wearing trench coats and baggy clothes, but the other one seemed cleaner. The first one holds a knife up to my neck, and I glance out the alleyway, the people passing without a care in the world.

"Would'ya like to donate it to the 'Save a Life Foundation?' It's just as its name suggests. You donate," He presses the knife closer. "You save a life." I slowly bring up my hands, and pull my arms out of the bag straps. "Good boy." As soon as my backpack is off, he pushes me away and lunges at me. "NOW GET OUTTA 'ERE!" I run down the alleyway, and once I'm out, I continue to run across the street. _Thank the gods traffic isn't busy today._ Once I'm on the other side, I turn. He was gone, and seemed to be having an argument with the other thug. And then I realized. Everything I had on me was currently in my bag. I search my pockets for my wallet, not finding it in them.

I did find one thing though.

My hand was rested on a handle in my pocket, which was slightly curved and had a barely padded grip. Was I ready to kill a human?

 **[Crystal's POV]**

I still couldn't believe it. Tai was generous enough to let us stay in his apartment, and I quickly noticed something about his small home. Everything has the smell of him. I didn't know if as an animatronic we could have hormones, but the scent was driving me crazy either way! To keep myself sane I had to sit on the futon and knaw on a pillow until it was just a bundle of torn and shredded cotton in my hands.

"Um.. Crystal? Are you okay?" It was Freddy's voice alright, but it was super distorted. I could barely hear anything.

"Ah.. Y-Yeah, I guess.." He exchanges a worried glance with Chica, both who actually seemed to care. Bonnie, who somehow got her hands on a PS4 and carried it with her during the whole trip, was intently playing GTA-IV. Cinder was in the kitchen, rummaging around for food. Was I the only one here who didn't eat for the pleasure of tasting stuff? Also.. How did Tai get on their good sides?

Bonnie quickly murmured something, and the TV displayed a prison being blown to pieces. "Yes." -Was the only thing I could make out of it all. I averted my eyes back to the futon, which had three other small pillows- all of which were not yet destroyed.

I knew Tai would be mildly angry when he found out I tore up one of his pillows, but I just, needed.. To chew!

As soon as I lunged for another pillow, the door swings open, an exhausted looking Tai entering through it. The pillow was in my mouth. I slowly pull it away from my face, and Tai drops his backpack and staggers to the futon where I was. He plops himself down on it, causing no less than an explosion of feathers. Not that he noticed. "I got you.. Some new clothes.. Crystal."

"Tai?" I was answered by a groan and his hands grabbing at the pillow in my hands. He puts it over his face, and his arms go limp. " **TAI!?** "

"Shut up. He's just tired. Did you forget what it's like to be human?" I snarl at Cinder, who earned a single chuckle from Bonnie. "Does anybody want a beer?"

I noticed some tears and holes on Tai's backpack.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I was back.

Why was I back?

The flashlight trembled in my hands, as I pointed the torch around the room. I ran over to the closet, and shine my light. Inside the closet was a plushie of Crystal, who had rosy red cheeks and a grey paw on her right. It was very cute, and I reached out to grab it before a creak interrupted the process. I turned left, the door wide open. I was filled with horror even before I turned left again. At the foot of my bed, was headless Foxy. He seemed smaller than before though, and he definitely looked less like a porcupine. It was limp, and even when I hit it with my flashlight it didn't move. I turn around, sure that the coast was clear. I run to the left door, only to briefly close it. I then ran over to the right, not hearing any breathing. I activate the torch.

"Oh!" Another small plushie lay on the floor, one of Chica. "Um.. Good? I guess.." I turn around, and immediately I was impaled with a broad tail, my scream echoing through the halls..

 **[Tai's POV]**

"FUCK!" I jolt awake, my head hitting a cast iron pan. " **FUCK!** " I drop to the futon again, grabbing my now throbbing forehead in pain.

"Hey! You're awake!" Cinder and Bonnie snicker, bringing the steel pan away from the crash zone.

"Not for long! **BITCHES!** " The others looked up at me and the screaming, with Chica and Freddy making their pizza and Crystal reading one of my books. "God! Damnit! Fuck off! I need to get ready for the day!" I roll off the futon, bringing a storm of feathers with me. I look at Crystal, who coughs up a feather, and I raise my hand to point at her. "We, will talk about this. Later."

I get up and run to the washroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me. "God." I drop my ass to the floor, rubbing my eyes. The throbbing pain in my head remained, and I started toward the shower. I stopped myself. Bonnie and Chica were here. How the hell was I supposed to shower without making the entire atmosphere awkward? _I'll have to shower at the end so I can think up a solution._ I get up, and look in the mirro- _Jesus fuck!_ My entire body was made of bruises, and I had large scabs where I had been cut in the last few weeks. I'm surprised I'm still alive, considering I didn't get professional medical care. I looked like an ugly purple amalgamate. I rub my eyes, freeing my consciousness. "God damnit.." I turn on the tap, splashing water over my face. I look down into the sink, thinking about a way to get that shower. I didn't need to shit right now, so that left only the shower and my teeth for my wake up routine. Knowing Bonnie, she'll probably smash down the door just to humiliate me.

In front of Crystal.

"I coul-" My thinking was interrupted by the sound of glass breaking, and a loud metallic thump. I flinch, slowly looking to my left. The window was smashed, the chunks and shards in the tub beside me. There was another thing though.. It looked like a large, rigid, metal egg, with flashing lights and buttons of all colours.

" **WHAT WAS THAT?** "

" **NOTHING! JUST KEEP READING!** " I turn to the machine, and examine it. There was a note on it, which seemed to be extremely burnt up. I take it off, hissing when I feel the heat of it. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" I jam my index and my thumb into my mouth, the saliva cooling off my crisped digits. I get to the ground, getting my face as close as I could to the note.

He-t's-m-, Her-I jus-swo-pic-ne.

That was all I could make out. Everything else was singed or replaced by ember filled holes. Hoping futuristic technology was waterproof, I fill up a rinsing cup with water, and I pour it over the device. Most of the water cracked and sizzled as it came in contact with the hot steel. It flared orange for a second, and I was afraid I broke it for a moment.. I grab it, thankfully acknowledging its lukewarm heat. I let out a breath, and.. "Um.."

I didn't know what to do with it.

I turn it around, looking it over as if to find something cryptic or hidden. But there weren't. Just this weird looking egg device. "Hmm." I tap a button, and it opens.

Really?

Inside, were two bars, a key, two small odd looking devices, -one red, the other green- and another note.

-For Taiberius Seltzer

Ha. So, I realized that the sticky note on the outside would pretty much get disintegrated, so I put this one here. So.. If you haven't found a safe yet, I suggest you look for it.. It's at the diner's blast site. Better get there before the government does. Don't worry about surveillance, the C4s had EMP infusors. In other words, all they technology around -except mobile devices- would be shut down. No more cameras for Freddy's XD Just need you to know, the red circuit, that, is for Crystal. Just attach it to her, and throw some metal at her. It'll pretty much get absorbed thanks to nanotechnology. Underneath the skin, it will basically upgrade her. So if you get enough, who knows? She might take me down some time. Um.. the green one. Throw that into the crater, you'll see what happens eventually. The two bars, heh. They're swords. I didn't know what kind you liked, and you said you were too much of a pussy to hold a broadsword, so I got you a Khopesh. If you don't like it, too bad. I got a broad/scimitar cross for Crystal. If she likes it, lucky guess. Cuz i've never met her. I might be sending you other care packages like this once and awhile. But only cuz in the future you're a whiny little bitch.

-Hero, a.k.a segway guy.

p.s- you gotta save my ass. I was eventually captured by this demon bitch. lol. she's using my personal parts against my will. She's trying to kill me. Good luck with that. :P

p.p.s- you might wanna use the sword as a Christmas gift.

..

That was Hero!?

And what was the key for!?

And why the fuck was he so nonchalant with this 'demon bitch' raping him!?

I grab one of the metal bars, and click a button. In a millisecond, a slightly curved broadsword snapped into place. "Crap!" My arm buckles under the weight, just as it had a week ago. I crash to the floor, the sword rolling out of my reach. "Urgh.. That's Crystal's." I get up and grab the sword with both my hands, holding the weight in front of me. I tap the button again, and brace for downward recoil. It never came however. The folded blades slid back into place, the advanced technology countering the momentum with small jets pushing the hilt up. When combined, it was like a metal lightsaber. I grabbed the slightly smaller one, assuming it was this 'Khopesh.' I tap the button, and a sickle-like blade flew out of its container with a whine of metal-on-air. "Cool!" There were many pointed edges along the linear part of the blade, until an elegant curve which was smooth but sharp. The curve left the other side of the blade a dangerous hook.

A fine weapon indeed.

I close the mechanism, causing the thin metal to turn completely straight, -even the curve- and fold back into the hilt. "That.." I notice a small sticker at the bottom of the handle, and I pull it off.

Tai! This sword is made with a demon rune. So is the other. The rune is bane of darkness, so don't be surprised if you accidentally cast a globe of daylight on yourself. If you don't know what that is, you'll find out soon enough. It is also anti-demon, so there. You can be on even terms with the Guild of Phantoms or whoever they're called. Just to let you know, the rune also makes it indestructible, but only for as long as you keep it. Once the spell comes off, the sword will shatter and release the power. Don't break it stupid.

-Hero

"Rude much?" I grab all the items, and put them in the shelf. Now, I'm gonna take a shower and hope for the best.

 **! ! !**

I dry myself off, my scars and bruises aching as I did. _How did I not notice that before.._ "Agh." I get dressed, minding the cuts that stayed open on my skin. Usually they were small, but then there was the odd large gap between my skin. I looked in the mirror, taking in the even worse looking shower-aftermath Tai. The water had stung my skin and made some of the injuries inflame, and I looked horrible. I can't believe I hadn't been judged yet.. There was a knock on my door, and I open the door to reveal Crystal.

"Uh.. Tai," She twitches, and continues. "Can you get a shirt on first?"

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry.." I grab my shirt from the counter, and slip it on. Right now, what the shirt said was extremely ironic. _Good looking. Yeah, right._ "Is that better?" She nods.

"Y-Yeah."

"Crystal? Are you okay?" She darts her eyes to mine, and talks in a low voice.

"Yes! I.. Just need to talk to you." I looked her up and down, noticing that she was still wearing my clothes. She was really.. Fidgety too.. "Um.. Where.. Are we going to go?" I blink, taken aback by her question.

"We aren't going anywhere.. We're staying here. Right?" She looks me in the eye.

"N-No. I mean, what's gonna happen? The diner is gone, and soon enough, we'll run out of energy too.. And, where are you going to work? And what will we do!? Our soul purpose was destroyed!" The world slowed around me. She was right. Without a job, I couldn't pay the bills. Let alone pay to keep the animatronics working. That little device.. It wouldn't be able to fix all this before the animatronics die and their soulbinds are broken.

Wait a minute.

How the hell do I know that?

 **! ! !**

For now, my search for a charger was over. I had to wait until tomorrow to regain my energy, and hope that when we left, the animatronics had been on a full charge.

Crystal, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Cin-

...

And Freddy.

"Ugh.. Night guys.. Have a good.. System restart." I had to get sleep, and apparently, animatronics kind of did too. With an eight hour long shut-down and system restart, it fixes some of the programs on them and makes them more alert when they wake. It isn't necessary, but important now, because they need to pretty much ration their energy. Bonnie wasn't really bothering to try though..

I get on my futon, which was folded out to be more bed sized. I quickly pull the covers over myself, trying to keep the brisk air off of me. It didn't work. The cold cut through the warmth, and I quickly found my teeth chattering in the air. Tomorrow would be winter, and I might not even be there to witness it. _Some pretty useless insulation you got there._ I clench my teeth, hoping the less the sound, I'll be able to sleep better. My teeth stopped chattering, as I predicted, but it was still cold either way. Though my teeth weren't crashing against each other, I couldn't sleep. There was this sound, that sounded like it was on replay. It hit me. Whirring.

 _One of them are up!?_

I pull the entirety of the blanket over me, in the hopes that during their kill mode, they wouldn't notice me. I curled up into a ball, feeling unbelievably vulnerable. _I swear. If they guilt tripped me just for the kill!_

"Tai?" I unearth myself, recognizing the two green dots in the middle of the room.

"Y-You scared the s-shit out of me!" I hiss, looking to the wall, where the others were leaned up against, in reboot mode. -I was shuddering all the while.

"Sorry, but I don't feel right. I felt lonely there." I sigh, understanding her circumstance.

"W-Well, what do you have in m-mind?" She tugs at the bottom of my blanket, and I groan. "Nooooooo.." She whimpers, and I try not to look at her. But I did anyway.

Damn.

Even in the dark, I could tell she was doing puppy dog eyes. Big, green puppy dog eyes. It made me feel bad, and then I hoped the metal wouldn't be too cold.

"F-Fine. C-Come here." She produces a weird squeak, and crawls over the futon beside me. I turn so that my back would be to her. If anything, my back was the most insulated part of my body anyway. She lays down beside me, still wearing my new neon coloured clothes. I try to give her some space, and we ending up sleeping backs to each other.

At least, Crystal was sleeping. I was still shivering, the cold seemingly cutting through my skin, striking at my heart. I felt like I was going to die, the bitter frost almost unnatural. I curl up into a ball again, trying to conserve body heat. My teeth started to chatter again, against my will.

"Tai. Are you cold?" I nod, unaware she was scooting herself closer. "Don't be shy then." She begins to wrap her arms around me, and I brace for cold metal. Instead, I was greeted with a hot embrace as Crystal pulled me closer. "If you're cold, tell me. I'll gladly help you out." She finally had me in her arms, heat assaulting the cold from all directions. Crystal pulls the blanket over both of us, and the cold disappears, along with the intensity of the heat, replaced by warm air. "I'm an animatronic, so I can change and regulate my body temperature. You will never be cold again." The heat began to lull me to sleep, and before my appreciated coma, I simply murmured-

"Thank you.."

 **[Hey guys! (And girls) I'm glad to announce that we have hit 4000 views! Give yourself a pat on the back, we did this together!]**

 **[I did this chapter so calm because I realised I was putting in too much action. Not enough little moments to relax, and take a load off of the pressures trying to smash Tai's spine. What if I told you that little chapters like this will lead to something MUCH greater? Trust me. Tai, Crystal, Foxy and the others might not be able to- OH SHIT! *Camera feed gets cut off.*]**

 **[*Comes back on.* To be completely honest, I had a lot of fun writing this. Guess what? It only took me today! New record! BTW, I expected to finish this after Christmas, but lucky you! After this though.. I'm taking a break. I'll be back on, posting new chapters after January. I need a break to A, fix some depression shit, B, get my grades up, (because of my devotion to this, it took a huge chunk of time out of schoolwork) and C, simply because I need it. I can't always be tap-tapping at my keyboard because I need to survive this crazy game called life.]**

 **[BTW, Hero is going to be doing the intros for me now.]**

 **[See you in Nocturnal Demons!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Hero's POV]**

"So!" I tap my fingers together restlessly, waiting for the displacer beast to show itself. "If you ThIiInk.." I look around the corner, seeing a -deadly close- shadow. Catching myself just in time, I slunk back around the hallway. "If- If you think Nights of Terror? is a good story," I stop, listening closely for any signs of life. "Then make sure to go check ou-" My breath hitched, and the cat like demon stalked past my form, not noticing the black figure only a couple inches away. Its tentacles waved through the air with grace, and I activate infrared vision on my visor to get a clear look at what this thing was. I release a breath of relief as I identified the creature fake, not even seeing a blue outline with the infravision. "Check out Five Nights at Freddy's: Another Side for an upgrade.." I check around a corner again, and under my mask, my face brightens to the sight of moonlight streaming through a doorway, marking the exit to this damned maze. I hear a roar from behind me, and I take off. " **BYSTARTERSOVERLEGENDS!** " I pull out my AR and fire randomly behind me, not caring about recoil or accuracy. Only getting the nine hells away from that maze. I hear a chorus of pained hissing begin, and I take that as a cue to turn and kill some-

Nocturnal Demons

 **[Fredbear's POV]**

I prowl through the alley, searching for possible salvage. Currently anything would work, as long as it wasn't disoperational. As I rummaged through the trash, Angel stood watch. She stated that wasn't her name, but prefers it anyway. Reminds her of something from her past. Something shines from the bottom of a pile. I reach through the mushy items, and grab the source of the shine. Upon pulling my hand out, I revealed a small ellipsoid with black gemstone in the middle.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I woke to cool air and hot arms.

"Hah.." Crystal was holding me still, keeping me warm. I grip her hand, feeling the warm fur enveloping my fingers. I roll over in her embrace, now facing Crystal. I tried to get up, but as she was asleep, she acted like a human. She pulled me back, holding me like an overly large teddy bear. I squirmed and thrashed, but no matter how much I pulled, this animatronic pulled twofold. I eventually gave up, and her arms heated up even more, putting fatigue back into me. She squeezes tighter, and I feel myself drifting off for a second time..

"Hey!"

My tire disappears, and a look over Crystal's shoulder the best I could. Cinder stood there, and an open smile slowly builds on her reptilian lips. "Ooohh.. So that's how you guys are.." I glance at Crystal, and blush uncontrollably, realizing what she meant.

"N-No! It isn't! She was just keeping me warm!" I retort, and her eyes trail over us, lower.

"In that position?" I look down, and immediately notice that Crystal's legs were now wrapped around mine, and her breasts were pushed against me. My face exploded, and the heat being generated both of us at once was beginning to become unbearable.

"No! No! It isn't!" I begin to thrash again, only making her grip on me tighten. "Like! That!" Cinder stops smiling, and sits on the futon, not bothering to help me with Crystal's death grip.

"Whatever.. I'll get to the point. What's this?" She holds up a small orange egg, a bit like-

"Where did you get that?!" I stop my thrashing, and attempt to bench press Crystal away, to no avail.

"Found it at the door." She hums to herself, playing with the steel package as I squirm.

"Well, press the button then!" She glances at me, then back to the package.

"Which one?"

"I don't know! Any one!"

"That doesn't sound like a good idea." I growl, and hook my arms to the top of Crystal's. "Y'know, if you keep trying to escape, you're just going to make the situation more awkward."

"Shut up! I know what I'm doing.." I pull myself out of her grasp, coming up and out of her hold. When I was halfway out however, she clamped down her arms entirely, locking my legs against her chest. "No." Cinder holds back a laugh, trying not to wake anybody up. And for that, I was thankful. But now, my knees were stuck on top of Crystal's breasts, and I couldn't move them at all. "No!" I hissed, reaching out to Cinder. "Try the red!" She shrugs, and taps on the trigger. The mechanism springs open, and Cinder sits there with it in her hand, completely stunned. It begins to tip, and falls from her hand. She catches it just in time, the contents spilling out onto the floor instead.

A piece of paper.

"What does it say?" She gulps, recovering from the springlock breakage.. For whatever reason.

"Let's get this straight. You slept with Crystal, who is apparently a fox, tried to escape her grasp, talked to Cinder, received this package-" She scoffed, but continued reading anyway. "witnessed said elusive Cinder get scared out of her shit, and listened to Cinder recite this message. You haven't opened the safe though. Because of that, you stupid child.." I blink, completely under the belief that Cinder WAS in fact reading the message correctly. "Bonnie is going to lose battery power in T minus thirty-seven, thirty-six," I slowly take in everything just said, drowning out Cinder's counting down with my thoughts.

"Shit!" I begin to use all my strength and power to push Crystal away, who was not even reacting to my sudden movements, not counting her never faltering compression.

"Thirty-one.."

I stop my fighting, and try a new strategy.

..

I wasn't very proud of my strategy.

Bracing my palm for impact, I slam my hand down onto Crystal's head, taking note of her minor flinching and recoil. I repeat the process four times before she wakes and rubs her pained endoskeleton skull, releasing me in the process.

" **SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!** " I bound over her across the bed, scrambling to reach my backpack.

"Twenty-five.."

I grab my bag, opening it hastily, with Crystal staring at me in confusion and pain. Grabbing the safe, I pull it out and begin to look for a knife.

"What are you doing?!" Crystal questions me as I stab the nooks of the safe repeatedly. Nothing works, and I begin to panic, until I remembered a three number combo. I dial six-six-six into the safe, and the gears crack open, revealing a mess of items inside. One small pebble sized item had a note on it.

Hey. This is the animatronic charg-

That's all I read before grabbing it and throwing it on the floor.. For some reason, it worked. And for some reason, I knew it would.

"Seventeen.."

I grab Bonnie, and haul her over to the now digistructing charger. How the fuck do I know that..?

"Is that a charger? She should be going through a diagnostics run by now!" I quickly shoot my eyes up and down Bonnie, not seeing any signs of life.

"Nine.."

I drop to the ground, searching for a cable that this thing could use. But there were none. Not a single protrusio- Wait..

There was a small plastic tab that said "Remove before use." I mentally facepalm, and yank the tab.

I breathe a sigh of relief when Bonnie begins moving one body part at a time.

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

I grabbed as many pieces as I could, and stuff them in the bag. That 15 year old vigilante left a lot of damage, but upon entering our universe, he released unimaginable power and technology to the public. I just had to grab it all and stuff it in a bag.

"What is.."

I found a handgun on the ground. It had glowing blue cables with.. some sort of liquid rushing through them. I grab it, finding it lightweight, and I examine it thoroughly, looking for some sort of ammo input. Not seeing any, I point it at the speckled wall. The small gun began to vibrate, my arm snaps back from recoil, and a flash of blue light fires and puts a crater in the wall.

"Did..? Wha..? This..?" I stutter, caught off guard by the power of this handheld gun. Soon, after recovering, I pull my cloak over my head, and proceed with my new plans as a freelance phantom.

"You better be ready bitches, because it's time to fucking die."

 **[Tai's POV]**

 **! ! !**

After explaining the situation to Crystal, in the hopes to calm her down, I lost two of my pillows in the process. Feathers lay strewn across the ground, Crystal twitching randomly, but I'm pretty sure something other than the hitting this morning was on her mind. But, I'm a gentleman. I hope, and I'll leave her be if she doesn't want to talk about it. Eventually, which was very short span of time indeed, Bonnie was fully charged and now Freddy was the one leaning up against the wall. I jump to the kitchen, looking for something to sate my hunger. I found yellow hands rummaging through my refrigerator, and several thoughts crossed my mind.

"Chica?" The avian animatronic pulled her head out of my fridge to see me, and she briefly froze in place. _Why the fuck is everyone so jumpy?_ She snaps out of it, and turns to me.

"H-Hey."

"Do.. Do animatronics actually need to eat?" She shakes her head, before diving back into my food supply. I shrug, and walk over to stand beside her.

"Tai?"

"Yeah?"

"Th-Thank you." She stands up to give me a literal peck on the cheek, and I blush. "Just as a friend. Thank you for letting us stay here."

..

"N-No prob.." I walk away, having lost my appetite. I should have scolded her for clogging her systems, but currently, I was too flustered.

 **! ! !**

"So, are you a virgin?"

 _WHAT THE FUCK?!_

"Uh.. Yeah.." The purplish blue rabbit looked back to the screen, focusing on the road as the cops chased after. "Why the hell would you ask me that?"

"Just wondering." She nods once. "Pretty shameful. Most lose it at sixteen." She nods again. "Not visually appealing?"

"Hey! What the fuck was that supposed to mean?!" She chuckles under her breath, and pauses her game.

"You aren't long are you?"

" **WHAT THE FUCK!** Just to have you know, I need a **PORTAL** in my pants because of how long my dick is!" She gives me a blank stare, and snickers. She soon erupts into laughter, my face red with anger. Soon enough, her laughing wears me down, and I begin to laugh as well, my blood boiling face almost hissing as my body cools down. She stops laughing for a moment, only to say mumble under her breath.

"So you like dirty jokes.."

"Whatever.. I hate you Bonnie."

"I know."

 **! ! !**

"Goddammit Hero, why didn't you use the front like earlier?" I sweep up shards of glass, Crystal examining the still hot package. She runs one of her razor sharp claws along the side in curiosity of this super durable metal.

"What.. Is it?" I stop sweeping, and use a dustpan to throw out the last of the glass.

"What is what? Be more specific." She forcefully slashes at the large egg, attempting to cut it, or create sparks.

"The element.. I've never seen a metal that won't tear or scratch." She lifts her claw up in the air. "Especially against these." She moves to put the package on the futon, hesitating before recalling the fact it was currently a fire hazard.

"Ah.. I think.. Hero called it lakesteell?" I shrug, continuing. "Said it was a new element from an alternate universe of his world."

" **DON'T SAY THAT! SHOW SOME RESPECT!** " Chica slams the rabbit down to the floor, and they immediately commence a wrestling match in my kitchen. I roll my eyes, walking across the hardwood, I walk to the kitchen and past the aggravated animatronics. Pulling a pot out of a cabinet, I turn on the sink and wait for it to fill with cold water, Freddy pulling the two furries from each other.

"Stop it!"

" **OW!** "

 **[Part 2 of: Nocturnal Demons]**

Mechanical Demons

 **[?'s POV]**

According to my boss, I had to come here.

To this shitty, dank apartment tower, where- if I was a normal person, -I would likely get mugged. But I'm an Angel Raider. A warrior, a super soldier. I just had to scale this wall. Because I doubt any landlord would let someone that looks like a spec ops agent into their- disgusting -establishment.

"Okay.." I look around, seeing a metal ladder, about fourteen feet off above the ground. I couldn't jump that high, but I could..

I look around some more, seeing a small mesh balcony standing at about eight feet. I walk to the its respective wall, and turn around to charge toward the other wall. It wasn't too much space between the two walls, but it was enough to vault with my grimstone staff, hit the wall, jump AWAY..!

 **THOOM!**

I flew over the railing and land on the rusty mesh lacing, feeling the links and foundation creak and moan under my feet.

"Talk about parkour.." I jump onto the railing, and jump from that to the other mesh caging. The momentum from my push created enough force that it simply broke the last of any remaining supports. The lower platform smashed into the ground with the quiet and serenity of a dinosaur's rage just as my fingers latched onto the ladder rung. "Whoo! That, was a rush." I look down to the cold asphalt ground, the mesh wires and rusty steel a mess for the police. Good thing as an Angel Raider, I prepare for these sorts of these things. My industrial gloves were on and my boots had a jumble of confusing patterns to provide traction and still make CSI harder. I begin my climb, reaching the platform for this specific building, walking up the stairs. I look around to make sure nobody saw me. I continued up the stairs again, stopping quickly at 2.

I notice a broken window, and just wonder how shitty this neighborhood really is. I look through the glass pane, and I'm greeted with the sight of five humanoids, along with a naga-like creature. I quietly use my displacer, loosening the window frame and allowing me access. I crawl in, these stupid people still completely oblivious to the mercenary crawling into the building. I fit the window frame back into place, using the displacer again to fix the concrete wall.

"What the hell?" I turn, seeing a pale blond man in a grey sweater and jeans. Around him, furry droids. They all begin to advance on me, and I pull out a magnum.

"Hey! Leash your androids, idiot!" I turn slightly, pulling at my crimson cape to reveal the Angel Raider insignia. "I'm on your side. I'm here to bodyguard somebody."

"What's your name?"

"Abigail Seltzer."

 **[Hey hey! I'm back! I told you I wouldn't let the story hang on a- particularly shitty -lemon! By now, it should be past January 2018 and this story should have a picture. If any of you think it's a piece of crap, I don't give two shits. I most likely worked really hard on it just for you guys. If you want something to judge, or need an example of my crappiest work ever, check out A Couple Seconds at Freddy's.]**

 **[Now that the picture poll is over, I have space for a new one. If you want this story to continue once Nights of Terror? is over, you need to take a look at the new poll i've hung up for the genre of the other story I'm rebooting. The name of the story will change according to the new genre :3 ]**

 **[Oh my god.. I'm hating on myself right now.. These chapters keep getting shorter! Ugh.. Try and set a high bar for me. I'm usually open for conversation, so PM me if you have a goal average I should go for every chapter.. Fucking noodle arms.. For all votes, big or small.. I will weigh the options to each other and see what comes out on top..]**

 **[And Yes! As Hero said, go check out StartersoverLegends's story. Most of you already know him I'm betting, and don't be afraid to PM him. He's a really nice guy. And according to another person who will go unnamed, got in touch with him and also talked to me, I'm nice too XD . Anyway, yes! His story kicks ass. He even updates frequently! (The way I hoped I could be :( ..) So if you like Nights of Terror?, then you will LOVE Five Nights at Freddy's: Another Side.]**

 **[Okay, I'm gonna be honest here. I am totally hungry for reviews. I love reviews, and I'm addicted. We have 11 reviews currently, and SFB is catching up on this as well. But hey! We achieved +5000 views now! 5000 more and we got another goal chopped! :) .]**

 **[I'm also really hungry for some to talk to that ISN'T irl. PM me pls! I also respond to reviews that come from people with accounts.]**

 **[Okay, well, I found out that apparently CR22345 was NOT the first.. My apologies.]**

 **[If you're wondering what the actual conflict in this story is, then next chapter will make it clear. *Cough, cough, Springtrap! Cough, cough.*]**

 **[Speaking of which, if you're wondering why there was a change in Springtrap's motives, you'll have to find out on your own. Otherwise, wait several years until Nights of Ignition comes out. NoI.. Yes. That will explain.. Most things..]**

 **[If you wanna know what the Angel Raider insignia looks like, I have the link on my profile page. The orange represents freedom and success, the blue represents loyalty, and the red represents determination and willpower. The Angel Raiders are a group of radicals and oddities that banded together to create a formidable mercenary company. They went "extinct" however when the Aspeqt mercenary company, who had an alliance with the Angel Raiders, led an assault on the main plaza. Only a handful of Angel Raiders survived, winning the war by a close call of barely a dozen AR surviving, while Aspeqt was 100% dead. (Let alone the individual soldiers that ran like cowards. Want to read this? Wait for Angel Raider to come out.]**

 **[See you in the 12th chapter- Pass me a Gun]**

"Angel.. We need to get this back to the puppet."

"No.. You won't.."

"Springtrap..?! No..! Don't!"


	12. Chapter 12

**[Hero's POV]**

"Let's just cut to the chase here. Six. Thousand. Views. Some people must actually care about this story, because I know not all of those views are from wandering rea-"

The car swerved into a pillar, stripping the side of our getaway vehicle and killing Cherry. The shredded body fell out of the car, and I poked my head out the gaping hole. The CF were after us, and they were still tailing behind.

"Fuck." I grab the RPG off of the roof of the car, and I slowly pulled the trigger. "Let's see if your poor excuse for a tank can handle THIS!" The rocket forced itself forward, and the enemies were eliminated in a blast of heat.

"That's better. I know not ALL of those people are wandering readers, so thanks!" Another armored truck pulls onto the road, and I sigh.

"Grey,-"

Pass me a Gun

 **[Tai's POV]**

..

"You're lying." I pull my pistol out, pointing it at this imposter. "Abigail died fourteen years ago." I glare at the person, my vision trailing down the iron sights. "Get out, before I put lead in your brain." She shrugs audibly, the spec-ops suit brushing against itself.

"Sure. But in the future, I suggest you don't point at the person wearing a militar-" I fired a single bullet, and the figure brought their hand up and the hand deflected the bullet, igniting sparks and sending the broken round to the floor.

"Don't tell me what to do. **GET OUT!** " The figure pulled out a rifle, and pointed it at my face. I dropped the pistol and backed up quickly, bumping into the animatronics as I stepped backward.

"Pardon?" I knew that Crystal WOULD try and protect me, but neither of us had dealt with a rifle before. If we were in legitimate danger right now, I could only think that maybe Hero would arrive.

I blinked, there was a yell and a thud, and when I opened my eyes, Cinder had the newcomer on the ground, writhing for freedom.

"Um.. Thanks..?!" Cinder just looks back at me, and flashes me a smartass grin before returning to keeping the gun out of this person's reach. I quickly jump over, not wasting any time. I grab the helmet, and pull it off. Another blond was underneath the steel, and she sneered at me.

"So it's a rescue mission then!" She kicks me in the chest, knocking all the air out of me and in turn, sending me through the air. I land on the island separating the living room and the kitchen, and I fall onto the floor dazed. My chest was burning, and I almost clawed at the atmosphere to absorb the oxygen.

"..Fuuck.."

As soon as I had breathable air inside me, I took note of the metal clatter. I grab for my belt, only to find the pistol wasn't resting there. Right! I dropped it earlier. I opened one of the drawers, pulling out a knife. I clambered past the counter, and I swung down at the newcom-

"What..?" She was gone, and Cinder had slowly gotten up, hissing quietly.

 _Why would they put a snake in a children's diner again?_

Crystal looked at me, dumbfounded. "What WAS that?!" I slowly looked around the apartment, not seeing another sign that this person was here.

"..I.." Chica looked over the kitchen counter fearfully, and I only looked back at her in disbelief. "I don't know.."

Cinder cleared her throat.

 **[Abigail's POV]**

 _I'll come back for that guy. If there is any guy I need to save.._

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

I watched through the window, taking note of the figure in that suit. I swear to god.. If there's another one of those KIDS in this city I have to deal with..

I dropped the binoculars onto the ground, and averted my gaze to my exposed endoskeleton, the damaged hand clenching and unclenching in the form of mechanical bones. That Angel girl was a problem, so.. I had to dispatch her. I sat down on the fallen log that I had smashed, and looked down the hill, the road going into the city abandoned and bare. I reached for the energy pistol, holding the powerful weapon in my broken hand. I let my thoughts travel to the battle, the one where I had tasered the nuisance and discovered the gun. I laid the pulsating weapon the ground again, and thought about my plan. If I could get Tai to come here, I could kill him and use his soul to bring me back from the spirit plane.

Permanently.

I wouldn't need this stupid amulet. I would be able to maintain physical form without having to deal with the Phantom Guild, and I'd be able to escape the puppet. I grabbed a metal pole I had found off of the ground, and focused all my pent up anger into swinging the-

 _ **CRACK!**_

"Dammit." The pole had bent against the tree, but the tree had been almost broke in half, splinters and twigs flew across the small clearing, but it wasn't enough.

Every single time this happened, I imagined every respective tree I hit was Tai.

I wanted to slice Tai in half.

I wanted to stab him until he was a mutilated body, until it was impossible to differentiate from him and something that came out of a meat grind-

My thoughts were interrupted with a loud crackling, and then a small spark of blue light appeared in the clearing. It was suspended about a foot above the ground, and-

"Oh.. Not fucking again."

A portal opened up, and after a few seconds, the kid jumped through.

"Hey Spring."

He nonchalantly walked forward, slowly and surely stepping in for the kill. His pitch black suit shone against the warm sun, and even his EYES said- 'I don't care.'

"What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Just casual. No tension. Neither of us want to deal with the phantoms, do we? Well.. I could handle them, but.. YOU on the other hand, you get the idea. They'd be a minor inconvenience for me." I took a few steps back, and groped for the gun on the ground.

"Oh yeah. I want the gun back too." I finally had my hand on the handle, and he looked down at my damaged hand. "Ey, you might wanna get that fixed." He donned his mask, his blood red hair flowing with the wind.

"Step back!" I snapped at him, and the only response was a delayed twitch of his eye.

"If you think you're holding victory in your hand," he gestured to the gun as I fingered the trigger, trying to anticipate this unpredictable excuse for a soldier. He chuckled, flashing me a toothy grin. _Where had I seen that smile before? Sans I think?_ "You couldn't be more wrong in your life." I scowled, before firing a bolt of plasma at his stuck-up face. He sidestepped the blue light, only breaking out into a bigger smile.

"BULLSHIT!" I fired another shot, but I gasped when he grabbed the bolt out of midair and encased it in a purple orb. I growled, firing another bolt to phase him. He ducked out of the way, the plasma burning through the trees. "I've got the advantage here!" I grasped the already bent metal pole first try, and swung down on his head. In a flash, he held the orb with the plasma into the air as the purple light dissipated. He chuckled, and I furrowed my metal brow until I realized the pole had been melted in half.

"That's the problem about people. They're bitches. They don't cooperate, so I'm not surprised you didn't either."

 **[Tai's POV]**

Looks like a light show! What the hell is that?!

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

I'm so sick of this guy..

"Anyway, I've got a question for you." I nodded, still wary he might attack me himself.

"Why.." He pauses, chuckling to himself. "Why the FUCK would you use an apple?"

" **IT WAS THE ONLY THING AVAILABLE!** "

"Jeez! Cool your jets Springy. I'm here to talk, not fight." He produced a small smile again, and several thoughts flashed through my mind of this kid, possibly being the very culmination of CANCER. "I mean, unless you really want to..!" I sighed.

"I thought you'd NEVER ASK!" I threw the barrel of the gun towards the kid's direction, and I pulled the trigger three times. His image disappeared before the bolts hit anything, and I heard him speak, almost echoing around me.

"Which gun should I use? I got the Storm, the Bullet, I even have this Tediore style gun that Rig made a long time ago." He paused. "Damn. I really wanna use this prototype that I invented a little while ago."

" **STOP STALLING AND FIGHT ME! TAKE A FIGHT SERIOUSLY FOR ONCE IN YOUR GOD FORSAKEN LIFE! I WILL RUIN YOU!** " I huffed, my vision almost red from my outburst. There was another long pause, before his voice turned to a dark tone that made me shiver.

"It's your funeral..."

 **[Tai's POV]**

"So who's coming with me, OTHER than Cinder..?" Everyone stayed quiet, but Crystal stepped up.

"I-"

"No. If something like that happens again, I want you to stay here. I can't afford to let you die again." I cracked open my wallet, almost empty. "Figuratively and literally."

"Looks like we're goin' alone then." I opened the door, and beckoned for Cinder to follow, only receiving a chuff.

"I know my own ways around, besides. People will notice, and assume a theft, or… Some crap." I paused for a second, pondering her words.

"Good point. Let's go."

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

 **! ! !**

The kid wiped some blood off his mouth with his sleeve, STILL seemingly unphased.

"Can you just DIE already?!" He smiles with a swollen lip and laughs.

"I get that a lot." I throw another punch at his face, our weapons discarded and strewn across the ground. He grabs my fist in his hand, and I strain my fist forward, though his hand wouldn't budge. I grunted.

"H-how?!" I punched him in the gut with my free hand, and he shambled backwards.

"Your playing a game of chicken with a brick wall honey buns…" He puts his arms up, looking for something on his hands. "Whatever." The kid tore the sleeve off of his arm, revealing a metal skeleton resting on exposed bone. "And the brick wall is driving a fucking SWAT truck." He chuckles, before his smile faded. I turned around, seeing Tai and Cinder standing on the slope of the hill.

Fuck no.

 **[Cinder's POV]**

Fucking no...

 **[Hero's POV]**

Oh fuck no...

 **[Tai's POV]**

Fuck. Fuck. FUCK.

 **[Hero's POV]**

In a flash of color, Springtrap reached for the pendant on her- _THAT'S NOT A PENDANT!_

I dashed to grab the amulet, tripping on a stone as I dove for the accessory around Springtrap's neck. Both Springtrap and the amulet exploded into black dust, and I hit the ground in exasperation. _**HOW DID I NOT NOTICE THE AMULET BEFORE?!**_ I pushed myself up, and looked to the plasma pistol. I stretched my arm out before slamming it down onto the base, grasping it and whipping around.

"Tai.." I got up, looking around at him. "Move." I grabbed a device off my belt, throwing it at him. It hit him in the chest, wrapping around him in a flash of pixels. He looked up at me surprised and confused. " **RUN YOU UNSENSIBLE MOTHERFUCKER!** " He spins on his heel, running down the hill. He was stopped short when Springtrap spontaneously appeared in front of him, giving him a punch to send him across the field. He hit the ground, and I grabbed his arm and pulled him back up in the bat of an eye. I noticed a slight whine over the noise of Springtrap and Cinder fighting, and I shoved Tai out of the way, spinning around and pushing out my hand.

A sword met my palm, clashing against my metal exoskeleton.

"I thought I killed you..." I received a snarl from Mangle, pushing me back and causing me to stumble.

" **YOU'RE D-D-D-DEAD!** " I flinch, not familiar with Mangle's ability to talk, before warping across the field. I hastily tore through my pockets, looking for my voidbox in the few seconds Mangle would remain confused. Grasping the small cube, I pulled it out of the pouch and hovered my hand over box, the Stormer digistructing in my hand. As I looked up, I saw a blur of white fury slamming into me at incredible force, knocking me into the ground.

Without a thought, I bit through the impact and pulled the trigger, bullets flying through the air as Mangle reared back and roared in pain, the panels of plastic and metal being shredded and torn by the 17/bps capability of the Stormer.

 _ **YOU INSUFFERABLE PIECE OF GARBAGE, KILL HIM!**_

 _Who the fuck has telepathy?!_

 **[Tai's POV]**

I backed away.

 _It's back, and it fucking just took out Her-_

Springtrap grabbed me by the collar of my shirt, and I gulped.

"I've gotten so sick of you.. You just won't die. You're getting in my way, and that kid keeps getting in my way of killing you.." I began to struggle, kicking at her chest in a futile effort to loosen her grasp.

"Tai!" I look past Springtrap's shoulder, seeing Hero being pulverized, smashed into the ground repeatedly as he struggled to get words out.

"It-" He was spun around, before being let go, flying into a tree and practically making it explode. " **IT'S SYDNEY! FIND SOME MENTAL WEAKNESS AND EXPLOI-** " The monstrosity grabbed him again, whipping him down into the ground. He got up slowly as it shambled closer, and I looked back to Springtrap.

"So- Egh -That's what you meant…" I wheezed out quietly, causing Springtrap to frown.

"No. That's what Sydney meant. She's dead. Now, it's just me." I choked, cursing at the world for the massed confusion.

"Then who's in there, another stupid motherfucker?" Springtrap twitched, obvious anger trailing through her cold metal eyes.

"You idiot." Springtrap took a vile slash at my face, and I yelled out in pain as a stream of fresh blood poured out of my cheek. I looked around again, not seeing any sign of that backstabbing snake anywhere. _I knew I couldn't trust her to help me._

"I'll make sure you die a painful-" I dropped to the ground, snapping my head back to Springtrap, who had recoiled and was clutching the top of her head, what looked like a skull being concealed by her hands.

I spun around, seeing the figure from earlier behind me. She holstered a gun.

"I wasn't lying, you stupid asshole." She pulled out what looked like an extremely high-tech smartphone, ignoring the battle going on behind me.

"Hey boss, I got the guy, where should I take him?" I turned back to the battle, where Hero had regained his footing and was firing back at the monstrosity. Suddenly, Hero started talking.

" **GAIL, YOUR JOB WAS TO KEEP THE KID AWAY FROM THE FIGHTS! THERE'S SHIT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH!** " _WAIT! HERO AND THIS GIRL ARE IN KAHOOTS?!_

Springtrap had gotten back up, and she looked pissed.

"Now there are two of you?! I'm sick of this." She disappeared into a cloud of black smoke, before reappearing again to get smashed into the grassy floor by a large and slender black claw.

 **[Hero's POV]**

I got up, wincing as several more broken ribs brought themselves to my attention.

"Tomorrow morning's gonna be a bitch.." I got up, my sight blurring and black spots darting around my vision.

I quickly realized that maybe this time I WAS screwed. After all, this Nightmarionnette thing brought something back from my early days as a soldier:

Fear.

I pulled out my voidbox, holding my hand over it again for my phase breaker. Tapping through the menus, I tapped one more button, and the atmosphere around me turned black.

"What the hell just happened?!"

Immediately, confusion hit the table and I had the upper hand.

A chunk of the planet was suspended, in here, time would move normally.

Out there, it was lifeless as Wasteland.

The little light being emitted from the small inter-dimensional island flickered, before it revealed several spirits lurking, invisible inside the spirit dimension. What I didn't anticipate was the SHEER NUMBER that this demon guy brought with him.

We're surrounded…

Springtrap yelled out, being slammed to the ground by one of spirits, who looked ecstatic with joy.

"We can contact, boys!" All the spirits roared to life, running inwards to pound me and the others to death, I'm assuming.

I was exhausted. These guys just wouldn't stop, would they?

My thoughts were interrupted and I blacked out when Mangle grabbed me by the head and slammed my -hopefully dead- body to the ground.

 **[Tai's POV]**

A lump formed in my throat when Hero's mutilated body crashed to the ground. The monstrosity nudged the body with its nose, prodding at it for signs of life. The body didn't move, and the creature looked up at me.

Holeekrap.

It smiled with a mouth- if you could even call it that, -full of jagged teeth that resembled metallic shards of broken glass. I backed up, bumping into a structure behind me. I turned slowly, and my eyes were greeted with another one of those things from the attack on the diner…

The girl backed away as well, and even though she was wearing a helmet, I could see the obvious cringe behind the one sided mirror.

"Kid…" The girl's voice became shaky, scared to the point where her voice signaled she was about to cry. "I think we're fucked…"

I couldn't really judge, considering I was shaking out of my pants, which if not for my strong bladder, would be soaked.

One of the spirits lunged, and I felt a stab of pain in my chest as I looked at the metal pole buried in flesh. I coughed, warm blood trickling down my chin. My chest felt heavy, and the spirit pushed the pole into me again, further encasing it in my humanity.

"What's your name again~?"

I let out a cry of excruciating pain before blacking out to the sight of a fist crashing into my face…

 _Please… Sleep just a bit more._

 **[*Snickers*]**

 **[And now, back to your regularly scheduled program.]**

"Kid…" The girl's voice became shaky, scared to the point where her voice signaled she was about to cry. "I think we're fucked…"

I couldn't really judge, considering I was shaking out of my pants, which if not for my strong bladder, would be soaked.

One of the spirits lunged, and I braced for the impact that would lead to my death.

Time slowed as my thoughts replayed themselves. My life flashed before my eyes, but even when it reached the present, it didn't stop. It continued over four things.

I remembered my bravery.

I remembered my drive.

I remembered my skills.

But most importantly,

I remembered my sword.

And I was fucking pissed.

I almost SPUN out of the way, the pole scraping against my chest as I felt the heat of my blood charge through me. The pain was pain indeed, and and made my body burn with adrenaline.

It felt good.

I grasped the hilt of my sword at mach 5, putting one foot in front of the other as I clicked the single button on my sword in front of the spirit. The blade sprang from the hilt, and the spirit carried an incredulous expression before turning to dust.

I turned to the other spirits, yelling " **WHO'S NEXT?!** " to intimidate the relentless phantoms.

And then I realized that I was still a human of the sort.

The spirits didn't stop, instead advancing even more, exchanging jokes and condescending smiles.

 _Hell._

The girl struggled with her gun, unloading her rifle and subsequently reloading it.

She began to fire, and I got my hopes up before both of us realized her bullets weren't able to hit the phantoms.

There was a roar elicited from behind us, and we spun around to intense hissing and burning.

"Get the fuck down, kiddies." A bloody, battered stranger with crimson hair stood beside a pile of rusted, corroding metal resembling the monstrosity. The stranger wore a navy blue shirt, and baggy jeans that came down to his boots, grey and black. He had indigo eyes, and his skin was tan and burned in several places. A metal bar was exposed on his wrists, and his hands bore what looked like metal skeleton gloves. The person looked much younger than I did, but his left wrist was burnt through and the bone in his arm was exposed. Purple ribbons of light were strung between the gap in his arm, and the color in his hand died down slowly. Was this kid..?

I choked. _That's Hero?!_

I shot a look over at the girl, who was apparently named 'Gail'. She held a look of relief on her face, and I let out an exasperated sigh. And then I realized what he had said. I dove for the floor, and Hero whipped a magnum from his holster to firing stance. He pulled the trigger, and a stream of orange and blue light flew over me, hitting a spirit squarely in the chest. Hero jumped over me and Gail, before disappearing in a flash of light. I got up, and so did she. The several spirits in front of us exchanged worried glances, before spontaneously exploding. Hero appeared behind them.

"You broke my damn bones and punched me to the brink of death. Best to give some karmic damage to let you know it hurt like a fucking bitch."

His left arm flared with purple energy once again, the light entrancing me with the impression of flames.

"Well kid, this guy's name is Hero. The strongest living being you'll ever meet."

I returned my astonished look to Gail, who nodded once.

"That's Hero."

I realized at that moment, I was dense as fuck. Of course this kid is Hero. Who else has incredible power and is armed to the teeth with guns, yet is still extremely young and should be incapable..?

…

Wow. Literally most characters from cheesy stories on some obtuse website.

"Outta my way, kid." I was promptly moved aside when Hero grabbed my arm and lifted me into the air, putting me down as he walked past. He fired a volley of bullets at the other phantoms, who dodged them with ease, heavily protected by the gaps in their souls. In seconds, all the phantoms ran around to our flank, charging Hero and gaining airtime to drop their weight onto him. He only chuffed and raised his hand. The phantoms exploded with a snap of his fingers, which had burst into a bright light, his veins turning orange and looking like lightning traveling through his arm. "Handle Insanity? I don't think so." He turned his gaze to the monstrous marionette-like demon, who was glaring but made no move to strike. "Scram, skaglicker."

The demon disappeared, and Springtrap was revealed behind it. She smirked. I noticed the handgun-device was still in her hand.

"And so it concludes your little battle. Ready to die? I hope so."

"Oh my- Get bent, Springtrap. If you want to live, hand over the damn gun." Hero raised his SMG towards her face, gripping the trigger like it was for his life.

"That's something very bold to say, considering I'm the only one with ammo here…" She smirked again.

Hero's face contorted for a moment, before he lowered his gun.

"Shit. You called my bluff." He sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose, and I lost all hope in this kid/killer.

"So, ready to die, the lot of you?"

"Honestly.." Hero sighed again.

"What?"

"You villians are too confident. You think just because you're holding my own super-explosive war weapon to my face, you're gonna…"

Hero stopped.

"Yeah… Sorry guys. We're totally screwed, unless I can think of something real quick. My arm's all phased out today. If I try anymore, I'm afraid my arm will explode."

"Good! So you ARE ready to die."

Hero looked at his empty gun.

He threw it straight at Springtrap's face.

If I had a million bucks for every time I'd seen an animatronic get knocked out by an empty submachine-gun, I would have just gotten a million bucks.

I looked over at Hero's face, which was appalled in a way that he planned on doing something else.

"That **WORKED?!** Dammit, I hoped I could get a few hits on her." He sighed angrily, before grabbing Springtrap's limp shell, and dragging her to the nearest tree, grunting the whole way.

After tying her to the tree, he stepped back to admire his work, slowly nodding.

"She weighs a fucking ton." He sighed again, turning towards me. "I'm not dealing with her today. We can interrogate her tomorrow." He walked past me slowly, and I got an eyeful of the injuries on his back. His entire body was covered in cuts, and he was steadily bleeding with his exoskeleton soaked in blood. A few moments later, he turned slowly, and I winced as I saw his fatigued face.

"We need to get to a liquor store, it'll hopefully keep me from passing out. Meet me back at your apartment." He began walking in the direction of downtown, while I just stared at him in surprise.

This guy lost his marbles, didn't he?

Gail's hand rested on my shoulder.

"Come on. There's something about alcohol that heals him faster. We have to get to your apartment, don't want to keep him waiting." I nodded.

"Alright."

We began walking towards the apartment building, before confusion and realization racked my brain.

"You know Hero?!" She nodded.

"Well, you know him. What did you expect when a girl in a military spec-ops suit shows up at your house? This crap ain't normal."

 **[Hero's POV]**

I began chugging beer as soon as I got in the store. When the clerk judged me, I dropped several hundred dollar bills on the desk, grabbing more boxes of bottles of alcohol simultaneously. He gawked, grabbed the bills and shoved them into the bank, reaching in to grab change before I stopped him.

"Keep it. I don't want your money." I left the store quickly, breaking down the alcohol and storing it in my voidbox so I had extra hands to work with. I freely drank from the bottle I carried in hand, walking back to the clearing so I had an idea where to go. When I arrived, I heard metallic slithering in the distance, or rather, muffled, hushed slithering, for reasons of stealth…

I pulled a large knife from a secret compartment on my suit, feeling my back heal slowly.

Won't have to worry about injuries, then.

"Come out, before you trip on a branch and I bombard you with plasma." Next, I digistructed the Cataclysm onto my arm.

There was only silence, until my "sixth sense" activated. I took a step forward and turned sharply, receiving a claw flying about an inch from my chest. The claw belonged to a snake.

That's MY snake!

I twisted my torso to a crouch position, stamping my foot into the ground and pushing away, making distance between me and Cinder.

"How the hell did you get here?!"

"No talking! Just die!" Cinder thrusted her tail to my face, and I moved to the side before the backlash of the force delivered from the thrust made me lose my balance and fall. In milliseconds, she had me coiled in her tail, preparing for her "signature" constrictor move. I gritted my teeth, charging my left arm with Insanity and feeling the burning sensation it gave.

"I don't want to have to do this, Cinder!"

"Too late..!"

I snapped my fingers, and Cinder froze in place as soon as she began to crush me. Her interior was covered in cryogenic frost, and I carefully pushed my way out of her literal steel grip.

"I warned you. Don't touch the goods during repair."

I charged my arm again, snapping and burning away the frost with heat. She fell to the ground, and I pulled another beer out of my voidbox, taking one more generous swig.

"Get up. I know you aren't unconscious." She did, grumbling as she did so.

"Who are you?" She asked, clearly annoyed that she wasn't the strongest person she knew.

"I'm Hero, and I think I made you."

 **! ! !**

 **[Tai's POV]**

When I got home, I was congratulated for my lack of severe bleeding. At the sight of the cut on my face, the celebration stopped, and everyone went back to what they were doing. Now, I was waiting for something to happen.

"Y'know, I wasn't lying." Gail sat down next to me, and sighed. "I suppose I owe you an apology, shooting at you and all." It was my turn to sigh, and I leant back onto the futon, the lean wood groaning as I did so.

"So, your name is Abigail?"

"Yeah. Who are you to shoo me out of the apartment when I told you?"

There was silence, enough to hear a pin drop to the ground.

"I'm your younger brother." She brought her hands to her face, her pupils narrowed, and she brought me into a hug right away.

"Is it really you, Tai?" I remained speechless, only returning the hug with a small pat on the back.

"Yeah, it's me."

We stayed in silence for a while, before Bonnie's voice piped up.

"Well look at the big man! Getting all the girls~"

Abigail actually PUSHED me away, looking at Bonnie accusingly and glancing back at me with a look that asked- "Is she always like that?"

I nodded at her.

"Well then.."

"Yeah…"

"Got… Got any questions?"

"Um, actually.. Yeah. What happened earlier, with that reality bubble?" Bonnie's face fell, and she walked away with disinterest.

"Uh, that's complicated. So there are roughly four known planes of existence, all a darker or lighter version of our world. The reality. The device that caused the bubble takes those four planes, and overlaps them. That's why the phantoms appeared. It suspends all life around the bubble, and basically stops time, except for one small area. So while we were fighting, the world around us was still as stone." I nodded.

"I… Understood basically none of that." She chuckled, looking back out the window.

"Didn't expect you to, to be honest. I've been in Hero's world for fourteen years." She looked back to me. "I STILL don't understand some of the things that happens there."

There was a knock on the door, and Crystal opened it, Hero walked in, staggering once before dropping a small cube on the ground. In a moment, Cinder appeared before my eyes in a blue flash, groping herself in horror.

"Good. You didn't move. Thought you were gonna explode into pixels when I let you out."

" **THERE WAS RISK?!** " Hero laughed, picking up the small box again and summoning another bottle of alcohol, drinking with extreme vigor. As he turned for the kitchen, I noticed his back was healed, and the black duct tape he wore was slowly closing as the hole became smaller and smaller.

"Hey, Hero, why… Why is your costume creeping over your back like grapevine?" He turned around to check his back, and sighed.

"Oh thank Krieg! I thought my devices had gotten scrambled to hell back in that fight." He patted his shoulder, and a small machine fused to his hand as he brought it down.

"Um, that doesn't answer my question."

"Yeah, sure. You probably remember the term "digistruct", which I put in your head, correct?"

"Yeah.. I d- Wait! You PUT that there?! How?!" I began to pat down my head, expecting a microchip, or some kind of USB port.

"Anyway, yeah. That's digistruction. It usually takes a while, but Rig modded it to… Not take its sweet ass time." He sat down on the futon beside me, and starting chugging his beer again.

"Uh, slow down, you might-"

"I can't get… I can't get drunk." He coughed into his fist. "My body fights off intoxication too fast. Ugh… Speaking of fast, I went back in time and stopped the diner from exploding.."

" **THE DINER EXPLODED?!** "

"Your welcome."

"...Okay…? Anyway… Abigail? You were saying?"

"Please, just call me Gail. I hate the name Abigail.. So, anyway, Hero has a lot of history there. He's a "Fallen Angel", a former veteran of the dead group, the "Angel Raiders". They were an extremely powerful group of renegades and mercenaries, destroyed by the mercenary company known as "Aspeqt"." I looked at Hero, confused.

"So, you're telling me that there was an entire CULT of people like Hero that got killed by some guys with GUNS?"

"That's different. The entire army of Aspeqt was made up of androids. They were mass produced and never stopped raining bullets on the Angel Raiders. But even though the Angel Raiders were in over their heads, Aspeqt had brought their entire army. Their portable BASE, even. They thought they were strong enough to kill the Angel Raiders AND get front row seats for the carnage." Hero was loudly swigging behind me, and when he was done Gail continued.

"Dominic Corellis, the leader of Aspeqt, suddenly had a killer Hero on his tail once he shot down the Angel Raider evac ship." She paused. "Hero destroyed the entire command centre, and killed Dom by tearing out his spine."

"Wait, is Hero completely sane?"

"Nobody's completely sane in Wasteland, kid."

Gail nodded, further enforcing his point.

"Anyway, he has a few notable things in his life that happened…"

"He disappeared for awhile, about a year before he heard news of a legendary creature called the "Aspect"."

I turned around, Hero's face fallen and distraught.

"Dominic's daughter, Sophia Corellis."

Hero stopped for a moment.

"She was a siren's song. But she killed thousands. She was dangerous. She was a monster. She…" He stopped completely. "Continue, please."

"Okay.. So, Hero had to get her to a bunker, but.. She found out he killed Dominic."

I gasped, Hero and Abigail both stared at me.

"Uh, sorry.. It felt like a plot twist?"

"I want to kill you so much, Tai."

"Anyway. So she tried to kill him, and.. Turns out, she's more powerful than him." Then Hero stepped in.

"Stop here. No more."

"What?! Why? I want to hear the rest!" I argued.

"Because it'll spoil it for the audience!"

" **WHAT AUDIENCE?!** " I shouted, annoyed at this kid's stupidity.

"Nevermind that. Any other stories we got?"

"Well… Recently, Hero got violated by a sex demon?"

"Tata, I already told you. It ain't rape if you liked it."

…

"You… I…" I stared at him with mild horror, turning away.

"Anything else, that… ISN'T weird?"

"I… Don't know.."

"Well, it turns out that SOMEHOW my old animatronic blueprint found its way to this place, and now Cinder's here." Hero threw up his head, guzzling alcohol like there was no tomorrow. I turned quickly, taken aback.

"Wait.. So you're like her DAD?" Hero looked at me, annoyed.

"No. It means I'm her half-cousin that lives in England but is actually from hell- Yes it makes me her "dad"."

I sighed.

"Welp, I'm done with storytime." I stared uneasily at his alcohol, and I suddenly felt the urge to drink, with his constant chugging and the temporary ignorance I would gain...

"Know what? With all the shit that's been happening lately, I'll-" He already had a bottle in his hand, stretched out to me.

"Just drink responsibly, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." I took the bottle and-

 **! ! !**

"What the hell...? I feel like crap." I got up, and a headache exploded to life as my brain punished itself for stupidity. I attempted to stand, only to have pain shoot through both my legs, along with my arms, which I used to prop myself up. "What the fuck happened last night...?! And… Why are you so happy?" Hero was leaning against the corner of the wall, smiling to himself.

"Hey asshole. Why you so happy?" His face changed to that of momentary surprise as he shot his gaze at me and blinked.

"Uh."

 **[Hero's POV]**

 **! ! !**

"Ugh… What do you want, snake?" I looked up at the animatronic towering above me, my feet hanging out the bathtub, which I had slept in, to my own conscious choice.

"Well, considering it's been awhile since I've… Been in the diner, and Corey hasn't swung by, for… Obvious reasons, uh… Would you mind…"

"Are you suggesting we…" She nodded slowly.

"I mean, it's only about three in the morning… So nobody's gonna wake up anytime soon…"

We both stood in silence for a moment.

She did. I was still half-sitting in the tub.

"I… Why not?"

 **[Tai's POV]**

 **! ! !**

"Ah, urm… No reason, just feel like today's gonna be a good day… I guess?"

…

"Whatever. I'm too fucking tired to deal with this crap right now." I laid back on the futon, before I realized I had another pair of eyes on me. I tilted my head to the left, noticing Crystal, kneeling in the corner, examining me with uneasy eyes.

"Crystal? What's wrong? It looks like you saw a ghost!" I chuckled a little, before groaning and rubbing my forehead for relief from the explosive pain my cranium was feeling.

"Oh yeah, Tai.. You fucked up and crossed the line. You also admitted you had attraction for Crystal."

I stopped.

"What?"

"Yeah. You got too drunk, despite your own warnings, and told her the whole thing with your hand on her fucking bust." I turned a deep shade of red, and Hero put down another drink to the floor, walking away.

"If you need to drink your problems away, start with the rum. In the meantime, I'll be checking out 2018."

The door opened, then closed.

"So…"

 **[This is a haiku.]**

 **[I am a stupid asshole.]**

 **[Please don't hate me now]**

 **[Okay. I'm going to be completely honest here. I haven't been writing, because I've been running out of ideas and stuff has been happening that's making me more depressed. Something about my parents filing a divorce soon. Don't ask. And I can be sure you won't. -.-]**

 **[Also, I lied! Hero's going to make one more appearance after this one because of something Tai can't possibly survive even if he became a professional soldier and… Shit.]**

 **[Oh yeah, you might have noticed I took down the lemon. Two words: Screw my friend and his trash.]**

 **[That's a wrap! Sorry.]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Tai's POV]**

The door opened again.

"Oh, and by the by, we're gonna go to that clearing later and have a nice chat with Springtrap. It'll bring you up to date with the history that she has."

I thought about that for only a second, needing to come up with an explanation for my behavior last night. The words crossed my mind for that long.

A Chat with Springtrap

The door closed once again.

"So… Is it true? You weren't just drunk?" I began quickly thinking of something to say, responses and their respective consequences flying through my hurting, overworked brain.

"Y- yes...?" I stammered, anxiety punching holes through my lifespan and my hangover feeling like a mugger with a baseball bat.

This was the moment of truth, and I was already fucking it up.

"You say that like it's a QUESTION. But… We barely know each other.. And…"

"Oh, just fucking make out already. We all know you share those feelings."

I spun around, and all the animatronics, save Freddy, were there. Bonnie, who had added the comment, had a sneer plastered on her face. Both me and Crystal stood staring, stunned with that sentence of dread.

Bonnie's face turned bored, and she turned to leave. She stopped momentarily, not even turning to face us.

"I should probably tell you we're going back to the diner. I don't even remember why we were here in the first place." With that statement, the group of animatronics broke up, and I turned back around.

"Do you wanna talk about this somewhere more private?"

Crystal nodded.

Then I realized something.

How the hell are the animatronics going to get to the diner without being seen?!

Cinder poked her head around the corner.

"Oh, Hero set up some techno-thingamajig for us so that we could get to the diner unseen." Cinder slithered away again, and I only sighed aggressively.

 _Kill me now…_

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

 **! ! !**

"Dammit! Just- **COME OFF ALREADY!** " I struggled against the rope, pushing and struggling against four binds at once. "That little paranoid prick… He actually guessed I'd be able to break the rope! But four?! That's overkill!" I grunted repeatedly as the ropes showed no sign of weakening, and I looked to my corroded, mangled hand. Maybe…

"No. It's too risky. My hand would probably just…"

I thought about it for another moment.

I started sawing on the rope, a tight movement for my arm but possible nonetheless. After about half an hour, the third rope had been torn.

"Yes. One more…"

 **[Hero's POV]**

 **! ! !**

I walked through the streets, my normal attire apparently that of a human more than a thousand years from my time. I blended in perfectly, few people noticing old blood that stained my clothes. Every once and awhile, a new smell would catch my attention, and I'd eat at the source of each respective scent. My extreme metabolism caught up to the snacking, fortunately. I sighed, slumping down into the chair as I finished my seventh meal. "Schezwan Sauce" and "Chicken McNuggets." By now, I had eaten several things.

A "Hamburger," with a side of "fries."

A "Hot dog," with "ketchup."

And a "Taco," with various meats and vegetables, along with a couple condiments I had forgotten the name of.

I wiped my mouth with my sleeve.

"Damn, how did we have this much food back then? Now, we have to scavenge for fucking bean crops and shitty processed rations." I took a glance to my left, and a man with a horrified expression starred back at me.

"You heard nothing… Alright?" He nodded, and I took another glance around me.

I pulled out a stack of five dollar bills, and gave him the fifty dollars, to shut him up for good.

I checked the time for a moment, and got up.

"Guess it's time to go talk to the mysterious asshat that Tai hasn't figured out yet..." I stretched, and strolled out the door with a void in my credits bigger than a bank going… Well, bankrupt.

As I breathed in the highly polluted (but significantly better than Wasteland) air, relishing in the-

A heavy impact in my side jolted me to awareness as my body crashed to the ground, and I rubbed my ribs in annoyance. As I was crossing the damn street, some asshole drove right into me!

I got up as a crowd built around me, every human I saw had awe and horror etched into their faces.

According to Tai, Squishies aren't used to someone surviving a vehicle/personnel car crash.

'Wait, what? Fuck, man. You guys are just the DEFINITION of squishy.'

I turned to the driver, who was clearly not ready to hit someone and not leave the victim alive.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! The light's red! Watch where you're going, piss-for-brains!" Proceeding to kick the car back into the intersection, I continued my walk back to the clearing, slightly less content than when the day had started.

 **[Tai's POV]**

I took a quiet walk to the diner, alone. Crystal had used the device Hero provided, so she was likely already at the diner.

"I'm fucked, aren't I?" I sighed.

"What are we supposed to talk about? 'You saved my life and I had no fucking idea I even had real affection for you in the first place! Durrr…. Sorry?'" If I get out of this alive.. I'm going to go to a bar. A safe place to get drunk… someplace where I can drink off my worries and not tell someone I love 'em. Hopefully, I won't have to live with myself. Maybe I'll get killed in a bar fight."

"'Sup?"

" **FUCK!** " I punched Hero in the face, and he barely reacted as my fist collided with his nose.

"Hrm. Nevah had my nosce broken before.. Did I mish somefin'?"

"You missed nothing. I was deep in thought." Hero cracked his nose back into place, before replying.

"Sounds like your relationship with Thought is good?" It took me a moment…

"Please die."

"Can't. Seems the gods won't let me. Ironic, any divine beings that may exist hate me. I'm probably the most unholy person you'll ever meet." He paused.

"Unless you wanna meet Riot."

"Isn't that some game producer or something?"

"Is it? I meant my friend, he's a dick; everyone hates him."

I paused for another second.

"But you're friends?"

"I said we were friends?"

I shook my head.

"Whatever. Where are you going?"

He pursed his lips. "I guess I'm checking on Springtrap, but afterwards, I'd like to go for some breakfast."

"If you want, I could probably get you some discount pizza at the diner."

He nodded.

"Sure. I guess trying something new would be nice. What's on it?"

"... Depends… there's pepperoni, three cheese…"

"None of these have cucumbers or asparagus, do they?"

 **[Springtrap's POV]**

"Fuck yeah! Almost done!"

I cut away at the rope, using the brittle parts of my fingers to saw at the material, until finally the rope gave way and snapped.

"Yes!"

"What the fuck?!" I got up, and there was a yell, then, a gunshot. I looked up, and using my lightning reflexes, used my good hand to deflect the bullet and stand my ground. The police officer lowered his magnum, and displayed a face of pure terror as I flashed him a malicious smile.

"Time to k-"

The officer suddenly broke out into want looked like a seizure, dropping to the ground and spasming as his nose bled an ocean.

"Fuck, so seizures aren't a myth about weak humans." The kid stepped into view and my smile faded into a cringe.

"You just arrive at all the best times, don't you?" My voice was filled with hatred and malice, and I reached for the amulet around my neck.

"Go ahead. Pretty sure you're wanted in the phantom plane. Go die there, I'm not wasting bullets unless I really have to." His face was passive. Calm, even. I narrowed my eyes and grabbed hold of the amulet.

"Screw you! I'm gonna kill you sooner or later!"

 _TRANSPORT!_

…

"What?" Nothing happened. When I clenched the amulet, I didn't teleport to the spirit plane.

"Heh. Didn't think you had the balls." I looked up at the kid questioningly, and he snorted.

"Sorry, didn't mean to assume your gender there, just thought you wouldn't even bother to try and escape a second time."

I glared at him.

"Get down or I turn your face into liquid. That amulet is fake; It's made of iron painted yellow."

I promptly sat cross legged on the ground.

"Hmm. I mean, I guess it's appropriate for storytime. Stay here, I'll be back with the others.

 **[Tai's POV]**

"..."

"..."

"So uh…."

"Yeah…"

More awkward silence consumed the cove.

I coughed, sweating profusely.

"So, what makes me so lovable to you? Why do you like me? What have I ever done for you…" She paused abruptly. "Besides saving your life." I exhaled, beginning.

"Alright. Besides being a fox," I heard myself, blinking. "Literally, I like you a lot, mainly because-"

"I know, I saved your life, tell me something else." My throat became dry as she interrupted me.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. Well, yeah, you saved my life. I owe you big for that. But I like your personality, your smile, your…." Crystal's face bore that of a bored and unsurprised look. "Okay, I know it sounds cliche! But it's true! You're beautiful, I can't help it! You strike me down like that asshole out there strikes down those ghost guys! And… You're the first friend I've had in years." I looked down at the floor, and after a few seconds Crystal's clawed hand brought my eyes to level with her's.

"Really?" She paused, long enough for me to give a half nod. She pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I'm flattered." There was another long pause. "But I don't like you in that way yet." My head dropped again. Wait.

"Yet." She got up, and so did I. She looked me straight in the eye. "But that doesn't stop you from trying to win me over." She gave me a caring smile, giving me a peck on the cheek and walking past me, out of the cove. I stood in silence in the middle of the room. On one hand, I was devastated and felt like I'd jumped off a cliff but didn't die. On the other, I still had a chance. I had hope. I rubbed my cheek, sighing. Outside the cove, I heard a scream, and a loud slapping sound.

"How long have you been listening?!"

"About half an hour waiting for you to break the silence!"

I heard another slap.

I chuckled a bit, my sanity almost out the window. "That felt like going through hell and back. Fast."

"Alright, let's go. Trap's ready to tell the story."

I looked to the doorway, Hero standing there with a two portions of his face red in the shape of hands.

"Let's go."

 **[Part 2 of: A Chat with Springtrap]**

An Explanation for Nothing

 **[Story Time. Deal With It.]**

Alright. I'll tell my damn story, just stop hitting my head with the damn gun! It feels like a brick!

Okay, so when I was a kid I didn't exactly- **OW! WHAT THE HELL?!**

…

Well I'm sorry you didn't clarify! For some future dude or something, you're a dumbass!

 **OW!** Okay, okay! I'm sorry. Fuck you too. Okay…. Uh…

When I was in… High school.. I had just dealt with a breakup. I was pissed at the guy, he was fucking cheating on me. Hey.. **HEY!** Don't hit me yet.. This is relevant, trust me.

…

Okay, you don't have to trust me, but just hear me out!

…

 **SHUT UP TAI!**

Anyway.

So this asshole had been cheating on me for months and I had no idea the entire time.

…

Yes, I'm sure this is relevant to what I'm talking about, CRYSTAL.

I wanted this guy dead. I wanted him to suffer, bleed slowly as-

Shut up! I don't care if this sounds like you every day!

Dammit. Again, I wanted him to experience the most painful death ever. I wanted him to suffer for his sins.

…

Isn't it obvious you're a sin, kid?

So one night, I waited until four in the morning. I crawled out of my window, and I commited my first murder that night. It was… Amazing. It sparked a bloodlust in me, I wanted to do it more. At that point, there was no turning back from the events that lead me to this point.

Soon after, I craved blood but also needed something that I'd not gotten since I murdered that son of a bitch Michael.

…

No, I needed a day at the spa. **YES I WANTED TO GET LAID, FAGGOT!**

It wasn't long before I went from killing to rape as well, it felt even greater for obvious reasons. Before long, I'd become wanted. Now, I was a criminal.

Fortunately, my parents hadn't found out yet. I told them I was going to sleep over at a friend's house, and they never saw me again. I'd left the city, coming this far. So I started my work. Being a complete sadist at that point, I set out to find the most painful way to kill someone, simultaneously being hidden in something seemingly innocent. I started my company, Fazbear Entertainment, and began making my killing machines. At first, we had very few employees who had no idea I had been making blueprints for robots dedicated to murder, dedicated to killing the victim but making sure they suffered even after death.. I-

 **[Tai's POV]**

"Sorry, WHAT's happening?"

Everyone took a step back from Springtrap, who was spasming violently in her new binds, jerking against the chains with futility. But if her goal was to scare the shit out of us, it was working.

Hero's hand landed on the plasma pistol, and everyone grabbed a stick or a stone from wherever they could while my hand grasped the khopesh hooked to my belt and unlocked it to release the gleaming blade.

"Uh, Tai, where did you get that sword?" I looked over at Crystal, who was holding her stick with fear and snapping it with her strength unconsciously.

"Crystal," Her breath hitched as the suit began to moan, and I looked back as well. "Now's not the time."

Suddenly the spasming stopped, and Springtrap laid against the tree, motionless.

"Did she just die?" I spouted, staring uneasily at the suit.

"I don't think so," Hero responded, just as freaked out as I was. "If she's dead, I'll eat my foot. She's outpersevered death how many times now?"

The body jerked again, and I shuddered.

The eyes lit up again purple pinpricks, and everyone took another step back.

"Hello, humans." Springtrap spoke in a different voice, that of a little girl, but with an eerie echo flying around the clearing.

"The **FUCK?!** " I yelled, making Springtrap wince.

"Yeah, uh." Hero responded quietly. "I don't think that Crystal or any of the others are human, so… Yeah?" Springtrap's hand lifted to meet with the chains, and a whining noise was heard as the shackles broke and smashed underneath her palms.

"What… The hell…?" Hero stopped short of breath, exhaling as a large bolt of energy released from the barrel of his gun and hit Springtrap square in the chest.

She looked down at the burning hole in her midsection, blinking.

"Hmm. I thought we could be friends." I gasped and Crystal took a third step back, and Springtrap began to walk steadily towards us.

"Um, Hero? Is this some sort of trick?" I stared at his face, and his mask formed over it.

"Dude, whatever we're fighting, it ain't Springtrap and it ain't easy pickin's." He squinted as his pitch black suit formed over his body. "Also, this thing is uh… How should I put this? Creepy as HELL. If anyone's ready to run, so am I."

I gulped. Smoke began to form around us, the phantoms appeared and I groaned. I didn't want ANOTHER fucking fight. This was too much for me.

Suddenly, the phantoms all dropped to the ground and black chains began to form around their various remaining limbs, the puppet also appeared, dropping with the chains forming around its' neck and restraining it to the ground.

"What the actual fuck is happening?" Crystal whimpered, glancing around at our enemies.

Once the puppet was bound, suddenly more chains appeared and began to strangle the puppet to death, tearing and snapping fabric and metallic bone that the spirit used as a form, until what remained was a gruesome screaming noise that quickly died off as the chains turned to smoke.

"Your allegiance is to me, now." The suit poke in a dark, malevolent voice compared to its' new, equally terrifying girls' voice. Suddenly, the suit stared straight at Hero, speaking only three words.

"Get. The. Amulet."

Hero holstered his gun, instead pulling another sword out of a pocket and unlocking it to reveal a scimitar.

Crystal sighed beside me, grabbing my hand.

"If anything, I'm making sure you go out last." My heart skipped a beat.

"Cut the crap, ladies. You may want to have an intimate moment and impale the other right now," I gawked at Hero. _This kid!_ "But we gotta take out these…."

I saw him point at each one a single time, mouthing numbers.

"I can't even COUNT them. I suggest we all get the fuck out of here?"

I nodded.

"No chances. Let's go!" The horde began to charge us, and Hero yelled something among the stomping.

" **GRAB ONTO ME!** "

A force overtook my body as Crystal lunged for Hero, my hand still in hers.

" **FUCK!** " We appeared somewhere foreign, a forest, probably, and immediately, I wretched and threw up on the ground.

"What was-" I puked a second time.

"Sorry 'bout that. The first time always…." Hero looked past me. "Makes.. You puke….." His pupils narrowed.

The spirits appeared again, with the same chains around their limbs and the suit appearing a few seconds later.

" **THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM US, SHITSTAINS?!** " Hero's left arm flared purple again.

The childish voice answered back, holding up the amulet that Springtrap had.

"I want you to d-"

" **TYPICAL! LET'S-** " He stopped for about ten seconds before patting down his body. All while keeping his eyes trained on the amulet.

"How the fuck did you get that?" The suit shrugged.

"Sleight of hand." It giggled, and I audibly cringed.

"Well, what do you want?" Crystal piped in, stepping forward.

"Crystal!" I hissed, pulling her back. "I don't want to lose you again! Don't do this. Don't take any more risks."

"Tai, I'm doing this whether you like it or not. Unlike everyone else in your life, I actually care about you." I winced.

Generally, she wasn't wrong.

"What do you want?" Crystal walked up again, no weapons remotely near her.

"I want to get rid of the opposition." I heard a click come from behind me.

"Well, what if we just get out of your way?" The suit brought a hand to its' face.

"That would be… Helpful."

"Well, we aren't standing in your way anymore. Get away from us, and we won't get in your way." Hero stepped past me, joining Crystal in the kill circle.

He began whispering something in Crystal ear, and her jaw dropped.

"Really?!"

….

"Oh my god."

….

"Uh…"

Crystal turned around.

"I didn't realize that amulet would be so vital. I thought it was just an important heirloom or something."

Hero facepalmed, stepping even closer.

"Yeah, so... Sorry 'bout that. Crystal is uh… Not exactly sane right now."

Crystal furrowed her brow in disgust.

I heard another click, this time in front of me.

I looked down, and a large revolver was hidden around Hero's back, both hands successfully loading the cylinder with bullets.

The bullets were silver.

I smiled.

 _This kid._

"If I could have my amulet back,"

"No." Hero stopped mid-sentence.

"Please?" Hero continued to load his pistol, but slowly and more carefully.

"I will never give you this amulet, it's power is vital to free me from this cursed body. Now that the opposing soul is gone, I have full power over it. And because of that, I can unleash the full potential of this artifact." It paused, staring him in the eye.

"There's a weapon behind your back." The suit smirked.

Hero stopped loading his gun.

" **FUCK! A second time?!** "

The next few moments were a blur.

The suit shot out its' arm, pointing a finger at us and commanding the enslaved spirits to attack.

Hero dove for the group, grabbing me by the neck with his left and tweaking a device on his wrist with his other.

Then, the all too familiar pressure engulfed my body once again, and nausea came with it as I hit the ground, rolling with the pain.

I shot my head around, we were in some kind of foundry, or metal refinery, I can't tell, catwalks and metal poles went up, down, left and right, large vats of what were probably metal, or slag, runoff, something, but, the animatronics nowhere to be found.

"Hero, where's Crystal?!"

He got up.

"I'll explain later. Left or right?!"

"What?! Where's Crystal?!"

" **Dude! Dominant hand!** "

"Left!" Hero threw a large device at me, hitting my chest as it dissipated then formed around my right forearm.

"It's a nanobot shield! Use it!"

Less than a second after his statement, all the spirits appeared for a third time.

"Whatever happens, Tai, make sure to kill as many spirits as you can and focus on getting that goddamn necklace!"

The spirits circled and charged us.

" **BRING YOUR A!** "

 **[Crystal's POV]**

I got up.

"What… What happened?"

It was very dark, though my mechanical eyes quickly adapted to the light levels.

I looked around at the now visible room, only to find newspapers and junk scattered across the floor.

"Where am I?" I noticed a door, wearily stepping closer to it, trying to pull it open.

I stopped when my efforts proved made obviously futile. I attempted to look through the window built into it, only getting more newspapers in my line of vision.

But the window was still glass.

I rammed my elbow through the transparent pane, shattering it and scattering glass shards along with papers all over the floor outside.

Opening the door through the window, I took a step out and was greeted with a blast of rotting musk. Taking a small peak around, it became obvious in was in some sort of newspaper office.

Printers, desks and paper lay scattered everywhere, and I furrowed my brow when the smell got even more intense.

"What the hell is this smell?" I fanned the air best I could, but only to do nothing to the worsening smell.

"Dammit. I don't even know how to get out, but… If this place is urban, I can't just prance out onto the streets either." I looked around, busting down doors and tearing through filing cabinets. The best I could find for an explanation to where I was on the planet was a newspaper titled-

-Crystal. You there?-

I fumbled with the newspaper a moment.

Wait, god. That voice is Hero's…

-I know you're probably confused, but you need to get off that damn island. There's a ferry that leaves in two hours, but there's no time to explain. You see that little blue light on your wrist? It's a weapon. Use if need be.-

I pressed the blue light with my finger, and a blade ejected out of my wrist and onto the ground. It looked to be a shortsword made of a dark metal, the hilt crafted with glowing light etched into the sides with a thin gold lining to it. The blade was about thirteen inches long, a centimeter thick, and sharpened to a point.

A very, very, pointy point.

I picked it off the ground gingerly, and looked around.

-You're gonna wanna get out of here, too.-

At that moment, I spotted another door, hiding in a corner behind a fax machine.

"Yeah, I know that." I trudged to the door and kicked over the fax machine with minimal effort, pulling open the door. It revealed a walk in closet, which seemed to be much for walking into the office, there was another door on the other end. Littered on the floor were rotting shoes and baskets, and on a large coat hanger was a black leather trench coat. I laughed, cringing simultaneously at the irony. "Looks like I found my way off the island, heh…"

Putting on the trench coat and flipping the collar down, I kicked open the door.

Huh.

Maybe there was a silver lining to this all.

Looking at the horizon, the entire world was on fire, a orange and blue blaze above the skyline, tantalizing to the eyes. I stood still for a moment, sighing.

"Where… Am I?" I looked down, a length of mesh stairs leading to the ground and hitting pavement, a simple road going along the grassy ground to a city.

A paper flew out of the building and I caught it, looking at the title.

Looks like I'm stranded on Prince Edward Island.

There was a sound behind me, and I gripped the shortsword and turned around slowly.

"I've fought before, I got this." A spirit stood behind me, and my I held a breath and began carefully stepping down the stairs. The spirit followed, and I raised the weapon in front of me. The spirit continued its silent charge, and I prepared myself to fight.

Just keep calm and… Know what, keeping calm never did anything! _**FUCK IT!**_ I slashed the spirit across the neck, black dust spraying from what once was his neck. The rest of it turned to the same dust and drifted off, and the laughably short sword glowed orange for a moment, majestic. More spirits manifested around the yard, and I glanced around, uneasy.

They walked slow, like zombies.

If I had to, I could fight.

Stowing the sword into a backpack and monitoring the shambling spirits, I began to walk down the road, in the direction that wouldn't lead me to the town.

I walked into the beautiful horizon.

 **[Sorry for taking so long to put this one out. I got into a huge thing about my grades, so I had to do a bunch of crap to fix that, there was a lot of me sitting on my bed and listening to dubstep while my depression ate at my soul, debating whether or not I should drink this OxiClean and Tide Pod smoothie I made, then was all the shit about celebrating another year I successfully didn't get hit by a car…]**

 **[Thank Betrayal of Fear for a lot of this chapter's inspiration.]**

 **[Chapter 14: It Looks Hot]**


	14. Chapter 14

It Looks Hot

 **[Tai's POV]**

Everything was going to hell.

With… I think TWO bullets left in the revolver, I couldn't stand up against the forces behind me, behind the wall that protected me from them.

We had a hiding spot, sure.

But it wasn't long before the phantoms would catch us.

"You good?" I asked as Hero crouched down beside me. His body was covered in lacerations and wounds where the phantoms had struck him, and blood was pouring from his body onto the ground at a steady rate.

I only asked because you never really know with this kid.

"Well, besides most of my blood spilling into my lungs," He coughed, a trickle of blood leaking from the side of his mouth. "And finding lead in places it shouldn't be-" He grunted, pulling a mashed bullet slug out from under his skin. "-I think I'm fine. What's up with you?"

I turned around, which addressed a large cut on my upper back.

"Is it something you can handle as a squishy?" I chuckled silently.

"Hopefully. It hurts like hell though. Got any more bullets for this damn gun?"

"Nope. Unfortunately, I'm out. How's the shield been working for yeh?"

I dropped the mutilated piece of scrap metal on the floor.

He gasped.

"What the fuck happened HERE?!"

"Magic!" I made a pair of jazz hands. He grabbed the broken protection device, digging through the rubble.

"It… Makes sense. Dammit." After some more pieces were pulled off, a small glowing cylindrical blue bulb was torn out of the circuitry. It was about an inch in length and a centimeter in diameter. Hero examined the bulb, mumbling incoherent words to himself.

"What's that?"

"Something I can rig into a bomb."

I shook my head.

"Figures, I had a bomb stuck to my arm."

He chuckled.

"You're funny. Try being strapped to an orbital targeting device."

I looked at him blankly. I'd expected that by now.

"Damn. Tough crowd, especially considering you ain't."

Now it was my turn to laugh.

"...Dick. I hate that term you use, about us non… Future-people."

"You can't even find your damn words. Besides, as long as you think being impaled is one of the top most painful things in the world;" He pulled a few other small device looking pieces out of the trashed shield. "I can't respect you as a human. Not sure if you knew…" He plugged one device into another, forming a series of confusing circuitry. "I was hit by a car yesterday."

I sighed.

"To be honest, I should've maimed the guy instead of letting him go home scot-free."

Shaking my head, I peeked around the corner to fortunately see nothing.

"You know, when I first met you, I thought you were some badass space soldier from the future coming here to save my ass."

"Well, I mean…"

"But you're an asshole who's too young to be a soldier. How'd you even get into the Angel Assholes or whatever?" He stopped playing with his bomb for a few seconds.

"That's fair." I pointed the revolver at his head.

"I still have bullets, you stupid gaylord."

He rolled his eyes.

A flurry of bullets were fired at me, being blocked by Hero's back as he winced.

"You bastard! You got me distracted and now I got more lead in my fucking back!" He grabbed me and scooped me into his arms, bridal style.

"Uh, what are you doing...?!" He charged, and I screamed as he dove straight into a wall.

" **I'VE DONE THIS BEFORE, BITCH! DON'T MAKE IT GAY!** " The wall smashed apart as he landed back on his feet, continuing his forced march as he began to lose his grip on me.

" **HERO! DON'T DROP ME, I SWEAR I'LL-** " He slapped my face, before jumping down a hill and twisting his hip to meet the first bit of impact.

We both tumbled down the hill for what seemed like an hour, before we hit the rocky bottom and slowly recovered. I pulled out my sword and unlocked it, and Hero pulled out another. He pulled up his sleeve -which also seemed to be made of duct tape- and pulled out a device that he promptly attached to the same arm, which flipped out into a small metal buckler with a thin layer of energy suspended above it.

"What are you.. you doing?" I panted, getting up.

"I lost the bomb component some way down the hill. You go, there's a ferry coming here, find Crystal, and go with her to find a safehouse. I'll meet you there in…" He paused.

"Hero, where the fuck are we?" I looked around, realizing there was water behind me.

And in front of me.

We're on a tiny fucking island.

"Well, we're on Prince Edward Island." He chuckled. "Think of it as a vacation rather than a fallback." He smiled.

"Now go find your girlfriend, asshole. It's last stand time for me."

I nodded, running off to find a dock.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

I walked slowly, a horde of angry spirits trailing close behind. With the absence of them, the place would've been nice. I noticed water on the horizon ahead, along with a drydock, assumably for building boats the size of the Titanic, judging by the size of it.

There was a gust of wind, a blue light flying across the island.

"What the…" I shook my head, not questioning it.

"Weird stuff is going on here. Best to ignore it I guess…."

Upon reaching the dock, the only thing I could do was make a stand. With so many malevolent spirits, the only hope I had was-

Suddenly, I felt a presence.

Barely dodging a chain swing, I pulled out the sword and made a standoff against the huge monstrosity. It looked like a ten foot tall amalgamate of human body parts, mainly comprised of heads. I recoiled in disgust, before slashing at its- Head? Neck? I can't tell. It takes a step back, a large gash on… It. The sword I wielded glowed bright, burning with a supernatural force.

I could feel the sword's hatred.

It wanted vengeance.

I stepped away from the amalgamate.

"What the h-"

The amalgamate stomped forward, causing the thin mesh to snap and give way.

I turned tail and ran, the monstrous -thing- grabbing my leg and pulling me down with it. Falling to the ground, I twisted my body, swinging down at the monster's… Top region, burning away a large mass. It shrieked in pain, another shrill sound piercing my traumatised ears. Tumbled away, and quickly bounced back with a charge, evading a slow pound to the floor, thrusting into the creature with this seemingly cursed sword. The wound burned, and the creature lowly moaned in shock.

A few moments passed, the creature slumped against my strength. I looked around the room in these few moments, aware of the rubble, the scrap metal, and the various boxes around the room containing small mechanical parts. I breathed a sigh of relief. Pulling the blade out of the odd flesh, I turned right and-

A force gripped my left arm, tearing it right off my chassis and causing me to fall.

I pushed myself up with one arm, looking at the broken, pitch-bleeding stub that was connected to my left shoulder. I dropped to the ground, a black liquid leaked from the stub, and I groaned.

I wasn't in pain, but I knew what that gas was for.

Even though an animatronic vessel shouldn't feel weak, in a psychological state I did. I was dying, I was losing. Never before had I lost a fight with anyone. But then, my life wasn't bat-shit crazy. Only mildly so. I pulled myself forward with my right arm, pushing myself with my legs. Pieces of metal got in my way, slowing me down as I pushed them aside. The only thing I could hear behind me was metallic shattering, before it stopped abruptly. I didn't stop my retreat until I noticed my right leg had stopped working, then my left. Using my only working limb, I pulled myself forward as gas continued to leak from my absent arm. My hand landed on a piece of loose metal.

And then that stopped working too.

"Goddammit, **SHIT!** " I lay motionless on the ground, only able to slightly swivel my torso to look behind me, the destructive entity advancing. Looking forwards, a horde of phantoms awaited.

Suddenly, my arm started working.

There was a dim blue light, and I looked over, a brilliant blue glow forming on the broken stump of what was once my left arm. Half a second later, an orange glow appeared on the scrap my hand lay on.

"What is going on with-" My mid traveled to Hero, to the horror behind me, to Springtrap, to myself.

"That son of a bitch put something IN ME!" My right leg regained functions, and just before the horror could slam the ground to crush me, I thrusted my knee into the floor, created enough torque to cause my body to roll on the floor, next to the dent in the Earth. My left leg started working.

"Dammit. I should probably thank that son of a bitch later. I got up, making sure to grab the sword with my right arm on my way. With newfound agility, I swiftly closed the distance between us, jumping and spearing the monster through the bottom of its' head with the blade.

I gasped, dust landing all over me. If I could've gagged, I would've. The monster blew into dust, covering me as unseen wind caused the dust to scatter and dissipate. I dropped the sword, grabbed the remnants of my left arm, consisting of screws, bolts, and padding, and sat on a box to rest and let my arm mend itself.

My thoughts traveled to Tai and his confession.

Minutes later I was forced to fight once again.

 **[Hero's POV]**

I took a calming breath.

"Whatever." I got up, peering around a corner to get a look at whatever was threatening my safety.

The spring Bonnie suit trudged forward unknowingly, and I turned back to strafe the steel pillar separating me and the possessed suit.

I quickly crawled away, being silent but fast. I couldn't afford to get into many huge fights anymore, my body covered in cuts, bruises, and some sort of orange patch of skin I can't explain. And especially with exhausted resources, I didn't have enough ammunition to take too many enemies head-on.

I slowly pressed my way out a doorway, pretty sure I hadn't been spotted. I took a knee, setting my suit to Paladin before gathering my surroundings, the first chance I'd gotten.

This warehouse was on a large hill, small enough to have grass all the way down but steep enough to cause some hurt in the event you fell the wrong way. I summoned up a bottle of whiskey, forcing it down my throat as the burning sensation caused my wounds to close up quickly.

Dropping the bottle on the ground, I looked around, the hairs on the back of my neck standing up.

…

Metal scraped against rust, and a large claw tore straight into my shoulder, ripping it open as I tumbled down the hill with a white menace.

"How the-" My head hit the ground, black spots appearing in my vision as I continued descent.

Seconds past, pain turning into a burning ache. I opened my eyes, the Mangle prone next to me, sprawled out in a way that told me I wasn't the only one hurt by the fall.

I could feel my blood pooling around me in the grass, and I chuckled.

"Fuck me, no rest for the wicked." I flipped over my head, listening to the sound of the Mangle attempting to recover. I noticed a glint of light in my vision, seeing my knife, landed with its blade plunged into the ground. I turned my head back to Mangle, and started to push myself back upright.

"Why… The fuck, won't you die?" On my feet, I took a single step and shoved myself into Mangle, causing him to buckle and land back onto the ground. He attempted to throw me off, which I responded to with several punches to the face in quick succession.

"I dislike you."

"I-I-It's mutua-l." I thrusted my fist into his snout one more time, causing his head to snap back.

"Why are you still trying this bullshit? Springtrap isn't even Springtrap anymore."

He growled lowly, baring his fangs. "Thi-is p-p-personal n-now, you i-idiot." I glared at him, moving to fist his stupid face once again.

He grabbed my wrist, clenching on my fist for his life, before flipping us over so that he was on top. I sighed, exasperated. Using all the strength I could muster, I planted my foot on the ground and thrusted, flipping us over once, twice. Enough to put me back on top, the buried knife now within arm's reach. I grabbed it, pulled it out of the ground, and slammed it into Mangle's head-

"Down to the hilt, baby."

 **[Tai's POV]**

Prowling around hiding from enemies may seem fun in video games, but hell.

Sweat beaded down my face, causing me to look in every direction before wiping it from my forehead. My muscles burned, and my flesh hurt from the repeated scratches dealt by hiding in bushes, stabbing me every which way.

It wasn't enough to draw blood or cause wounds, but it wasn't pleasant either way. My sweater's condition was shot, which was disappointing, but irrelevant.

Night came, and I was exhausted. I wanted to sleep. To hide in Crystal's warm embrace. But I knew if a dared sleep, get shut eye, or even stay in one place for more than ten minutes, I would be found out and I would be killed. I was lucky enough get lost in a forest, which gave me plenty of hiding places. I waited for a nearby phantom to look away, before sprinting as quietly as possible to the farthest bush I could find. I shuddered, the cold biting my newly closed injuries.

Shit.

Looking at my left shoulder, a small cut lay in the skin, steadily bleeding. Just looking at it caused me to feel faint, but I passed it off. _It's simply a mind trick, I'll feel better when my adrenaline isn't pressurizing all the blood in my body._ I sighed. That's how logic works, right? I'm feeling sick because of the adrenaline. Yeah.

Moments later, I found myself dry-heaving onto the ground. I recomposed myself the best I could. If I don't shut up, I'm dead. I looked around, pieces of junk lying around. This place is not well kempt. I noticed a small cylindrical bottle.

That's… Not a bottle.

It was duct tape.

Immediately, my mind flashed to Hero.

If he can survive some cuts with a little duct tape, so can I.

I crawled over, keeping an eye on the spirits all the while. Grabbing the roll of tape, I extracted, retreating back into the bush as fast as I could.

"This better work, you steroid consuming asshole." I pulled the roll around my arm, allowing the tape to stick but not constrict my arm's bloodflow.

Wound generally dealt with, I had to move. I looked around, no sign of any phantoms around.

I groaned.

Not seeing anything to worry about filled me with dread. For all I know, they could have spotted me already but decided they should just lay low until the perfect moment.

"Fuck the unknown, I gotta go."

I grabbed my sword off my belt, getting up and charging out of the bush. I ran in no particular direction, just enough to put distance in between me and hopefully anything that promised pursuit. I stopped to catch my breath, looking back. I must've sprinted a kilometer.

Ah…. My normal response has been flight so much, I'm probably getting faster.

Dammit, I hate myself.

I continued to walk.

 _We're on an island, there's going to be shore eventually. When that happens, I'll walk around the island until I find Crystal._

I continued to walk, fueled only by motivation.

What the-

I shivered.

"That wasn't the cold, Tai. Just.. Keep walking."

I took another step forward, only for my fears to be met with a voice.

"Clever, insect." I shivered again as a sudden heat flooded over my body, turning to face the threat. A silhouette resembling Springtrap stood in front of me, black dust surrounding it, slowly dissapating.

"Insect? Isn't that a little too cliche by now?"

"I need to get you out of my way if I want to lay waste to all the humans on this planet." The venom in its' voice only put emphasis on an obvious urge to kill me. I scoffed.

"Okay, ignore me." I pressed the button on the sword hilt, the sheets of metal sliding out to create the blade.

I readied myself, not quite prepared to go head-on against the leader of this stupid cult thing…

The suit shuddered, before collapsing to the ground.

"Oh my fucking god. What now?"

I stepped back to run, pulling myself behind a large rock to hide myself.

It was then that I realized, all this fighting was making me hungry. Having a moment to stay still and catch another breath made me aware I hadn't eaten anything decent in a while. _Ugh, I'm even sick of pizza…_ I sat to reflect on life, thinking about all the ways things could have gone.

 _I could have gone to work at a BURGER CHAIN. I would have a normal life…. And burgers…_

 _Hell, I could have gone to work at a hot dog place… Or ice cream… Or both…. I heard Dairy Queen has some pretty good burgers….._

 _Maybe if I'd have minded my own business and DIED, everything would fix itself…. But I would go to Hell, probably…. Well, they'd have flame grilled burgers, at least…_

"Huh… Wonder how the animatronics are doing…"

"Just fine, Tai."

I jumped to my feet, Springtrap laying down on the rock that I'd trusted my life with. I glared at her quizzically.

"Which Springtrap ARE you?"

"The one that wants to skin you alive and batter your corpse as I listen to your screaming."

"That tells me nothing."

"Look, Tai." Springtrap slid off the rock, not exhibiting any supernatural abilities whatsoever.

"You broke my heart repeatedly, almost literally, once. I'm done trying to play the damsel in distress, because I'm sick. Sick and tired of you, and your fake persistence. You have no respect for me, do you?" I almost choked on my own spit.

"S-Sydney?! You're back?!"

She sneered at me, flexing her armor-stripped hand.

"Was that an insult, idiot?" I took a step back, ready to choose flight over fight any day. Sydney was there, all right. She was angry, and I didn't have any weapons, whereas she had the immortality of damnation and the strength of machine backing her. I was in no place to fight, just as always. But always, worst case scenario seems to be an inevitability for me.

 _If there is a god up there, please._

 _Why didn't you make me some rich guy that lives in a mansion made of peacocks, rather than this?! There are other types of humor besides near-death slapstick!_

Sydney lunged for me, and I peeled away immediately, anticipating such a simple course of attack.

I tripped, looking down to find my right ankle wrapped in Sydney's iron grip. Rolling over a little, I began relentlessly slamming my left foot into her head. Her face remained contorted into an angered glare, and her grip tightened on my foot. I screamed internally, before changing my strategy and crushing Sydney's arm to the best of my ability. Withered and broken away, there was no armor to protect her endoskeleton, allowing my foot to break something and cause her grip to loosen just enough for my foot to slip out.

I cried out in pain as her other hand swung around, grounding her talon-like fingers into my leg.

"Don't worry, Tai."

Her eyes stared into my soul, her next words cutting into me.

"Your death couldn't possibly be as painful as mine."

I yanked my foot off her bloody endo-fingers, a large, disgusting gash in my perfectly healthy flesh's place.

"Go to Hell, you disgusting revenant!" I crawled backwards as fast as I could, pain coursing through my body from the my leg, blood pouring out faster than I could imagine. I immediately felt dizzy, ill, liverish, whatever fancy word you want to use. My world was spinning, and the pain got worse until eventually it felt like my entire body was on fire. I grabbed onto a sharp rock jutting out of the ground to pull me forward, and I pushed on, my hands bleeding from the cuts.

 _Nope, fire would be a fucking improvement._

Springtrap got up, her joints creaking as she moved.

"This is it, this is your last run-in with me. I'm going to make you-"

" **OH, SHUT UP!** "

 **[Hero's POV]**

Some say that cats are amazing, beautiful creatures, where other people say that they're furry demons from the deepest pits of Hell.

Other people say that milk should go into the bowl before the cereal, where the second half say "That's fucking stupid, pour the milk in second!" and some simply don't eat cereal.

Some humans believe that hot dogs are actually sandwiches instead of something completely unique.

Fuck all of them. Hot dogs are obviously tacos.

You're probably wondering: "You stupid savant, what the fucking Hell does this have to do with the goddamn story?"

Nothing.

I just wanted to make it clear that you're all wrong.

Also, I found my bomb.

Even with a split in the Mangle's head, it just barely relented as its body was not destroyed.

Not that completely disintegrating the host vessel worked.

I managed to get a break, Mangle retreating for whatever reason a spirit would need to retreat for. I wrapped more duct tape around my arm, a large laceration in my shoulder slowly being covered up. My suit was wrecked, opening all over it, revealing my flesh. Remembering a spare suit I had in my voidbox, I opened my mouth.

"Destiny, get me my nanosuit." Immediately,

"Searching for local bean sprouts."

"Dammit Destiny, do your fucking job and stop messing around."

My current suit seemingly burned away in a wave of red light, before a single, tiny blue light appeared on my chest. It spread, changing into soft, flexible metal, wave after wave. It wrapped around my body, covering tape, clothes, and flesh alike. By the time it was complete, it was flush with my wrist tool. It was a black suit, lines with blue veins of energy. Strapping my knife to the magnetic belt, I sent out a message to an acquaintance of mine.

A man in a suit of black steel armor appeared in a burst of blinding light, causing me to wince.

"About time, dumbass!"

"The fuck do you mean?! You called me to arrive at this time exactly!"

"And you could've been early. Where's my ammunition, bitch?"

M3 sighed. "Here, you ungrateful shit." He dropped a few batteries on the ground, as well as several ammunition magazines. "Happy?"

"Very. How's it going in the crap-hole I call home?" I rummaged through the ammo, calculating the amount of time it would take for me to burn through a stockpile like that.

"Usual. I fought a demon, though." I ignored him.

"If I had a nickel for every time I fought a demon and won, I would be unimpressed when you come to say that you're any more superior than me." I stared up at him, smirking.

"Yeah, whatever. Screw you too. When the Hell are you actually coming back?"

"I told you, savant. Just a second." He groaned.

"I'm getting tired of fetching ammo for you. Hurry the fuck up and get on with it." I shrugged.

"Eh. See ya', anger issues!" He grunted, before disappearing in another flash of light.

Getting to the bottom of the pile, I noticed a foot long, grey and red baton with a note attached to it.

What it said?

"The other Angels are getting antsy, Hero. Please speed things up and get back here so we can take down a billion ton mech! Thought you could use some more stuff to make things go faster, so we pooled our credits for these. Good luck, and remember. Not everybody hates your guts."

~Raven

I smiled, and sniffed.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's the one getting antsy…" I chuckled to myself, gathering up my ammo and loading my weapons.

Once done, I grabbed the batons, flipping one of them in the air. A blade roughly two feet long flipped out of the base, straightening out into a shortsword with a curved, serrated edge.

"Oh, Raven. You know so much about me and my preferences." I sat there, thinking to myself about the questions she'd asked me in the past. Oddly enough, I couldn't recall anything besides the question- "Why do you hate bean pie?"

...

"Hmm. I'm having a talk with that girl when I get home…"

 **[Tai's POV]**

I'm going to die.

I'm about to fucking die.

I'm going to Hell, I just know it.

I'm gonna die.

I slammed Sydney into the ground, before she pulled up her leg, planting on my chest, and pushing. I was flung into the air and onto my back, winding me. My vision blurred for a moment, and my injury was unnoticeable amongst other pain.

She got up and grabbed the stone I had earlier used for leverage, pulling it out of the ground. It was smooth and flat, yet slightly round, with a sharp, jagged edge. She swung the edge at my head, which I responded to with a very limited head movement, the best I could do for evasion at the moment. I grabbed her by the neck and pushed with all the might I could muster in my body, pushing her off of me and allowing me an escape. However, she grabbed my leg and again gripped with her damaged talons, but this time, I knew better. I stopped running, instead, moving back towards her to fight.

No matter what happened, she was trying to make sure at least one of us died.

I noticed I was feeling extra tired, more tired than usual, even in the midst of gambling with my life. I pressed my hand against the side of my head, and found the source of my pain: blood was pouring from a thin but long cut, leaking out of my body and rather, into my hair.

Suddenly, I heard a familiar voice, distorted but clear at the same time.

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me."

An orange blade plunged into Sydney's back, wielded by a silver hand. The blade hissed like it was a monumental fire being quenched with water, and Sydney howled in pain, a scream I'd only heard once.

Terrible memories flowed into my mind before Crystal's face appeared above me, somewhat consoling me.

"Crystal, you… I…" Sydney began breathing erratically, and I was afraid she would collapse onto my already hurting body. Then, I noticed the trench coat she was wearing. "Why are you…"

"I thought there'd be more people on this island… Thought I needed a disguise… It's only for now, don't-"

"It looks hot…"

She smiled, and so did I, before the bleeding hit me and I passed into nightmares.

 **[Crystal's POV]**

When Tai, passed out, I remembered why I was here, and how I'd noticed him out of the corner of my eye, rolling along the ground as a small, white, green, and red dot. My stress had found me again.

I pressed the sword even deeper into Springtrap's back, the sword that hates expressing its rage with a hissing warcry. I could feel the anger, the malice that coursed through the blade, into the hilt, and then my hands. I winced, but continued on, further sliding the sword into Springtrap.

"You… Bitch." She panted even as she spoke, a mix of fury and tiredness in her voice.

"I will never let you take his life." I planted my foot on her back, and slammed her into the ground, eliciting another cry of anguish. "Never."

"I will always… Come back." She coughed. "Stronger. Smarter. Faster." She attempted to get up, even with the blade hilted in her. "I have an army of evils, and I will never die. You can't fight me." I glared as an uncontrollable frenzy overtook me.

"If so, I can try." I pulled out the blade, flipping it over once to relieve the blade of stuck debris, before slamming the metal into her head, causing her to go limp.

"This means war."

 **[I gotta say, it's pretty cool that I'm getting views from….]**

 **[** **Hei til dere i Norge,** **日本の皆さん、こんにちは。** **Kumusta sa mga nasa iyo sa Pilipinas, Hej til dem i Danmark, Hola a todos ustedes en Argentina, Привет тем из вас в России, Halló við ykkur á Íslandi, Hei niille, jotka ovat Suomessa, Hallo an diejenigen von euch in Österreich, and finally, damn…. Hi to all of you in the UK...**

 **If there are any typos or errors in the language I… meant to write correctly, well.. In my defense, Google translate is a piece of crap and I'm no diplomat. But thank you so much. I can't believe I'm getting views from across the planet. You people are awesome!]**

 **[There are probably gonna be people thinking I'm racist now. There always are. Just, don't make me regret this. I'm having a good moment. ;-; ]**

 **[Not much to say today, besides the fact that we've almost hit 40 amazing followers! Have a nice 24 hours, everybody!]**

 **[Thank Sonic Blaster by F-777, Pixie Crust by Dunderpatrullen, and Crystal Corruption by Lia;Quo.]**

 **[Chapter 15: This Means War]**


End file.
